Under the Chains
by JusTeasing
Summary: 3rd Story - It's been four days since Leon was ensnared in the enemy's trap, and Cloud's friends have learned he's double-crossed them for Sephiroth. But with Cloud on his side and Leon captured, what could possibly go wrong? Rated M for sexual intensity.
1. Analysis

**Chapter 1: Analysis**

Leon's arms were sore from tugging at his restraints, his stomach empty. It had been four days since he first arrived and he had been left in the same position as when he first came to this place… but his _clothes_ weren't…

"Stupid Brothers…" He muttered to himself as he worked to get his wrists free from the shackles.

Kadaj and Yazoo had been the ones to come in early that morning, drug him, and make sure he was asleep before they "prepared him"… and when he woke up… his shirt was gone… a belt missing… and pants unzipped… But what was odd was how they had left his jacket behind to rest upon his shoulders… It was almost like they he was on display…

A soft click from the other side of the room attracted his attention, making his efforts to escape falter. The man's stormy grey eyes looked up towards the door as it opened and he flinched away, the white light flooding his pupils before it slowly sunk back into the darkness. His eyes opened and there stood his old friend… the comrade that had turned on him… the person that had joined the association of darkness… "Cloud." He growled below his breath, his eyes narrowing into a sharp glare.

"Happy to see me…?" The blonde said softly, sounding more like a Brother than ever before.

Leon could see his eyes gleaming a sharp green, the soft blue illumination of the room barely revealing his form to the other. "Not in the slightest…" He snarled, his body preparing itself for an attack. The first day he had been _welcomed_ here, he was caught off-guard… but not now… Now he had an idea of what was bound to come.

…Of course… Leon never knew of what really happened to Cloud all those weeks ago…

"Oooh… Are still mad?" Cloud teased, beginning his slow stalk forward, a grin on his face. "Angered by the way I left you all alone?"

That's when Leon's emotions got the best of him. "Who wouldn't be you backstabbing bastard!?" His body lurched forward, ready to throttle the other, momentarily forgetting about the chains binding his wrists above his head.

Cloud just smirked as he watched Leon right himself again… "I guess you are… You've never called me a bastard before…" Then his gaze grew cold.

His hand suddenly shot out to grip the brunette's neck, fingers tightening around Leon's flesh. "Maybe I should teach you some manners…" Cloud snarled, his green snake-like eyes drilling down into the other's gaze.

Leon took the treatment for a moment and then jerked his head away, Cloud's fingers letting him slip free. "Would you prefer I call you 'brother' instead…?" Leon asked below his breath, red marks from Cloud's fingers already appearing on his skin.

The blonde looked a little taken aback by his words, but he got over it quickly and began to circle his victim once more… "I'm not like _them_ Leon…" Cloud said softly, his fingertips barely brushing the other's neck, the brunette swallowing down the chills it gave him. "They _slave_ after him… they were _assigned_ to be his subordinates… But _I_…" Cloud stopped for a moment, his hands slipping down below Leon's jacket and across his chest from behind. "I _chose_ this… I _wanted_ to be his…" He breathed softly, forcing Leon's ears to focus on him… and him alone…

Cloud smirked at the sound of Leon's blood pumping below his skin, his thumbs running over the man's nipples. Leon swallowed again… He would keep control… he wouldn't give in to this torture… "But doesn't that mean you're still his slave…?" The brunette asked, his voice cooler than before.

He could feel Cloud's lips press against the back of his neck, and then a tongue run up his vertebrae. "Not at all…" The hushed words caused the brunette to shudder, and his muscles tensed. "For you see… I let him ravage me… and we both benefit… So that's the only thing that matters."

"Only thing that matters?" The volume of Leon's voice rose as he snapped at the blonde's words… "What about everyone back at home waiting for you to come to your senses?"

The other snorted in amusement. "Come to my senses…?" Cloud repeated, his voice suggesting that he had just heard a joke. "Leon…" He said before beginning his trip back around his prey. "You really don't get it, do you? I don't want to go back, and this isn't a joke. I _want_ to stay here… with him…"

Leon's mind was racing as fast as his heart as he listened to the other's words sliding up his skin._ "I just can't understand why…"_ Leon thought to himself. _"I mean…"_ "…does it really feel that good to be on the bad side…?" Stormy eyes lifted, his gaze meeting Cloud's… and the blonde smirked down on him…

Leon watched as Cloud moved to stand directly in front of him, his eyes dancing with green flecks of mischief… and something else… "Does it feel good…?" Cloud repeated, his voice dropping to a low whisper, taking on a different tone than before… one close to a lover's…

The brunette gulped as he watched Cloud straddle his legs, the blonde much too close for comfort, especially since Leon had nowhere to run. Slowly, Cloud leaned forward, his lips resting upon the brunette's collarbone and kissing up his neck. "C… Cloud…?" Leon asked hesitantly, not sure anymore what Cloud was planning, but the blonde ignored it and continued to kiss and nip at the skin of his neck, until he reached the brunette's jaw…

"Its rapture Leon… being on this side of the battlefield… Completely unimaginable…" Cloud's voice sent soft tingles through Leon's mind as he spoke, the sound of his own name rolling off 

the other's tongue drawing him in… "I don't think you could imagine it… Being teased until your skin burns with an addiction for the touch of a single fingertip… Being kissed so roughly that you can't think… can barely breathe… Having your cock stroked, slowly bringing you to your climax… your back arching so far that you feel as though you'll snap in two with just… another… miniscule… touch…"

Leon shuddered on the next intake of breath, his mind working against his wishes, picturing every single detail that Cloud was describing. "Then there's the penetration Leon… the feeling of utter bliss filling you up inside as your G-Spot is hit over… and over… and _over_ again…" The way Cloud moaned that one word… it hit a nerve inside Leon, and he could barely fight back the urge to make a similar sound. "Then… there's the release… The time when you are pushed over the edge… The time when you can no longer hold on, for your body and mind have been filled with the hazy fog of lust… your senses _begging_ to be let free during that one moment…"

Cloud had Leon panting … it was slow, and slightly controlled, but a pant none-the-less…

"And Leon…?" Cloud whispered into his ear, the brunette surprised by the way his mind perked up to hear more. "…I'm going to show you _exactly_ what it's like…"

At those words Leon's back suddenly arched up, breath coming in as a gasp, eyes showing his shock as they widened. During his words, Cloud had silently been undoing one belt at a time… his hand pushing through the brunette's pants… until it wrapped around the other's cock…

"Ngh-! N-No!" Leon struggled against the chains holding him up, and his eyes clenched shut at the feeling of Cloud's hand sliding up and down his member.

"You're only making it worse for yourself by struggling, Leon…" Cloud hissed, his other hand moving to grab the long brown streaks of hair running down the man's neck, tugging his head back. "…and I know you want it…" He said before kissing the brunette's jaw, his words interlacing with the contact of his lips. "…because… I had you panting… and you were already half erect… before I even _touched_ you…" Leon's breath caught at the realization and his struggling stopped.

Cloud was right… Listening to that kind of thing… it had made his senses flare… And if that happened only by _listening_ about it…?

"_No! You can't think like that! You can't give in!"_ Leon yelled at himself in the back of his mind… but when Cloud's lips met his own… all of his thoughts ran cold.

His eyes were locked on Cloud's, his stormy gaze wide with astonishment as a tongue slipped inside his mouth. But when the blonde's fingers made an exceptionally rough stroke up his length, Leon's eyes closed, and the moan slipped out. Cloud pulled away, chuckling a little to himself. "Good boy…" He taunted, the sneer back upon his face. "Shall I make you moan again?"

"N-No! Don't!" Leon yelled out as Cloud's hand moved down his cock. "Stop it! This is wrong!" But he could already feel the burning sensation Cloud spoke of earlier ripping through his limbs… his skin getting goose bumps in reply to the amazing friction made between their contact. But when Cloud stroked back up, his thumb fondling the head of the brunette's erection, Leon went against his own instructions and moaned again…

He couldn't believe it… how _amazing_ it felt to have this done by another man… He could almost feel his desires dominating his mental commands… the craving ripping through his control a little more with every touch…

His breath shuddered as he was toyed with, Cloud's hand moving to caress his nipple until it formed into a little hard nub upon his chest. "Nh… No… Please…" Leon panted out as his spine bent backwards, the other's mouth closing over the stiff nipple… The brunette bit his lip and his eyes closed at the feeling of the blonde's tongue running over his skin… the rough texture causing tingles to rush up his spine. "N-No! Stop…!" His body writhed beneath the other as Cloud pulled away, tugging at the piece of flesh with his teeth.

The blonde smirked and moved back up to kiss the brunette's neck. "Do you _really_ want me to stop…?" He asked, before his teeth nipped at Leon's bottom lip, pulling it free from between his own grasp.

For once in his life, Leon was truly lost for words… He couldn't help but want to continue, his body already trembling at the feelings rushing through his skin. But he knew he should stop… he _knew_ that in some odd way, this was all helping _their_ side…

Then something pushed down the back of his pants, and his eyes shot open in surprise. "Wha… What are you-!?" He asked in distress as a pair of fingers pressed against his entrance.

"Shhh… It's alright…" The blonde cooed softly in his ear, their cheeks pressing together as Leon's eyes tightened in pain. "It'll feel all better soon…"

The brunette's hands clenched above his head as he struggled to breathe, the fingers pushing past his walls… "Ngh-N-No! Take them out!" His muscles were tensing at the feeling of having the digits inside his ass… curling into him … But when they pulled back out… some of the pain faded and his cock twitched in Cloud's hand.

The blonde smirked. "I don't think you want them to be gone Leon…" He hissed as he pushed them back in, a little faster than the first time. "Look, your body is more honest than you are…" His fingers began to message the head of the brunette's length, each rotation of his thumb pressing in a little harder…

"N-No…! No… Nnnnoh…" Leon could hear his own pleas for the other to stop morphing into moans of pleasure… and he hated himself for it… As his back arched though, his mind began to fog… his thoughts weakening, just as Cloud had told him… Then he gasped, his eyes flying open as his breath stopped… He wasn't sure what it was… but something deep within him was 

pressed… Something that caused his whole body to tremble from the shock of pleasure shot through his limbs…

Cloud looked up, Leon's features stunned in silent ecstasy, and the blonde smirked… "Is it here…? Your good spot…?" He rubbed his finger over the gland once more, and Leon bit his lip to restrain the moan from leaking out again. "Come now, tell me it's here…" Cloud whispered, drawing his hand up the other's length. The brunette's eyes closed in sad attempt to fend off the barrage of pleasure he had just received… But that third elongated stroke up his cock… that third press against his prostate… that third command that slid from Cloud's lips and up into his brain… "Tell me…"

…and he was broken…

"Yes!" Leon blurted out, his lungs releasing the air he had kept in so long. "Yes…" He said again, softer than the time before within a shuddering breath.

Cloud smirked in amusement… The look upon the brunette's face was almost like a work of art… a masterpiece of utter rapture… Cloud's sneer just grew as he leaned forward. "Now here's a question…" His breath ghosted over Leon's skin, causing him to shudder yet again. "Are you prepared for the end…?"

Leon's eyes cracked open, his brows drawing together slightly in confusion. "The wha-AAH!" His back snapped up as Cloud's fingers thrust deeper into his prostate, his other hand grasping Leon's cock and pumping down it quickly. A wave of electricity was suddenly thrown over the man's entire body, his voice crying out into the room.

His back arched a little more with every thrust into his entrance, the third finger being added quickly to stretch him further. "Nh… No…! No don't…! Please…!" Leon cried out between pants, the heat of his skin bonding together, concentrating in his gut. "No… No…! No!" His yells echoed off the walls, growing in volume, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop it now… His eyesight was already blurring, the dark room around him smoldering into a burning white. "Nh! Ngh! NNGH!" His body tensed as his final cry was ripped from his throat, his muscles contracting and the hot liquid spurting from his cock as he came.

Cloud moved to avoid the drops of cum, but a few still collided with his neck, his eyes closing as he felt the warm liquid hit his skin… But when they opened again, the man below him hung limply in his restraints, his entire body trembling from the exhaustion of release.

The blonde smirked and leaned forward, close to the other's ear. "Now that wasn't so hard… Was it?"

Leon's heart was pounding in his ears, his lungs working double-time within his heaving chest… His torso and jacket were splatter with his own cum, the warmth sending shivers through his heat-deprived body… It was like all that energy… that flame that had ignited within him… was all torn away in one instant…

But what surprised him most… was how much he actually wanted to do it again…

Cloud slipped off of him, his green eyes scanning the other's battered form, a smirk spreading over his lips. "You did good today Leon…" Cloud said as he turned, beginning his walk towards the door. "…Sephiroth will be pleased…"

At that, Leon's eyes opened and his mind kicked back into gear, all of the little details rushing back to him. "Wait…" He said more to himself than the other. Then his head turned towards the blonde that was walking towards the door. "Wait… Wait! What are you going to do to me? What are you planning!?" He called after him.

The door slid open and the brunette flinching away from the light. "Now now Leon… Don't you know…?" Cloud began, his taunting tone filling the air. "A secret is never a secret if it is told."

Leon stared as the door closed behind him, the silhouette sinking away to leave Leon back alone in the dark.

But the moment Cloud took one step away from the closed entryway, his back was suddenly rammed up against it, arms pinned over his head. Blue eyes widened, the blonde startled slightly by the pounce, but then they closed as a tongue ran up his neck, head tipping back at the feeling.

"You made him cum hard if it's all the way up here…" The man said before his tongue continued to lap up the spots of white across Cloud's neck.

"Nnnyes…" The blonde moaned quietly, his master's lips feeling amazingly erotic as they traveled up his jaw.

"What's the conclusion…?" Sephiroth asked, his arm wrapping around to support the bend of Cloud's back, releasing his wrists.

Cloud swallowed, one of his hands moving to press against Sephiroth's chest. "He's got good stamina, but-AH!" The blonde gasped as his earlobe was bitten playfully, his fingers tightening on the leather covering Sephiroth's form.

"Yes…?" The man hissed, his tongue dipping inside the other's ear.

Cloud's neck scrunched up slightly and a faint tint of red spread over his cheeks. "…I'm… I'm going to need some assistance with this one…" The blonde said shakily, goose bumps spreading over his skin.

"Too much of a challenge for you Cloud…?" Sephiroth taunted, his lips curling up into a smirk.

Cloud gasped and his back arched, the man's hand dipping below his pants. The blonde's hands gripped his shoulders as a hand stroked up his cock, Cloud's body trembling below his touch. "S-Sephiroth… We can't…" But even though he was saying no, he could feel the erection forming below the tight fabric.

Sephiroth smirked. "Since when have you been one to get embarrassed, Cloud…?"

"I'm… I'm not it's… just…!" His breath faltered as his head was caressed by the man's nails, tingles being sent through his legs. "Not in the middle of the hallway like this…!" He continued to protest, his lungs already beginning the pace of a pant.

"Why not…? It's my hallway."

Cloud couldn't help but smirk at that. He knew his master would never say anything like that around anyone else but him. But he had also learned how to appeal to the man's interests… a good thing to learn if you wanted to get your way…

Slowly, his lips moved closer to Sephiroth's ear, restraining the moan urgent to crawl from his throat. "Yes but… I would think that you would want my full sexual stamina for later…"

The hissed words made Sephiroth's fingers hesitate for a moment in their act of pleasuring the other, and Cloud knew he was thinking over his options. But having the other's fingers upon his cock without them moving was killing the blonde… having his exultation so close, and yet so far…

…until they drew away…

Cloud's body tensed as they were pulled out of his pants, and then his breath was released, his arms quivering involuntarily. But when he looked up to face the other… his heart skipped a beat… "Did you lie to me Cloud…?" Sephiroth said as he licked the blonde's pre-cum from his fingertips… that sensual look locked onto his pet's gaze. "Because it seems you didn't want me to stop." Sephiroth said, tongue curling around his fingers… the slick muscle dragging up their sides slowly…

Blue eyes stared up into the green gaze of his master for a moment, before dropping to his unveiled fingers, hypnotized by the simple act… mental images of countless blowjobs filling his mind… and then he cleared his throat and looked away, reestablishing the grip upon his senses. "Maybe I didn't… but I knew we shou-"

He gasped as he was tugged forward by his neck, the man's finger hooked below his leather collar, drawing their lips nearer. "Then why did you…?" Sephiroth whispered, his breath ghosting Cloud's lips which had cracked open in surprise.

The man drew their bodies closer, their eyes closing as the space between them did as well… Sephiroth's arm wrapped around his back, the other hand still gripping the collar on his pet's tender skin… Cloud's arms lifted to reach around Sephiroth's back, pulling himself nearer as their lips changed sides, their tongues being exposed to the air for a moment, his fingers lacing through the man's silver hair.

Their tongues rubbed against one another slowly, Sephiroth's driving a little deeper into Cloud's throat, the blonde groaning at the feeling… and then--

"Ahem."

Cloud's eyes snapped open and he pulled away from the other, Sephiroth's tongue slipping from his mouth. Then the two turned to face the one who had interrupted their fun, Sephiroth's gaze much colder and less shocked than Cloud's. "Yes…?" He snarled, obviously upset by the intrusion.

"Sorry for disrupting, but a complication has occurred…"

Cloud's muscles relaxed a bit, and his brows drew together slightly in curiosity… but before he gained the chance to ask…

"What _kind_ of 'complication'…?" Sephiroth asked, his arms pulling all the way away from the blonde's body, his form turning towards the brother in front of them.

"It has to do with those people brother used to live with." Yazoo reported, motioning towards Cloud for certain clarifications. "They're planning something."

"How can you tell?" Cloud chimed in, his green gaze locking with the other's.

Yazoo looked him over for a brief moment and then back to Sephiroth. "They're contacting others on their side, such as those teenagers you've encountered before in the canyon."

"The Keyblade master…?" Cloud asked

"Yes, that is correct. Along with Ansem's toy, Riku."

Sephiroth and Cloud's eyes met for a moment, before the man began his walk down the hall, slipping his gloves back on over his fingers. "I assume you've tapped their connections to their allies…" Sephiroth tested, Yazoo and Cloud trailing behind him… his pet a little closer to him than the brother.

"That's how we acquired this information so soon."

"So they haven't arrived at the refuge yet…?" Cloud asked, turning to take a clipboard Yazoo had been carrying.

"No. Or else we would have seen them through those cameras you installed on your last night there."

"So we still have some time before they acquire full access to their weaponry and planning guides…" Sephiroth said more to himself than the other two.

The three of them entered an elevator off to their left, Cloud pausing on a certain sheet within the packet of information. "Wait a minute… Here it says that they've also contacted the Shinra building… Are they trying to get the Turks assistance as well?"

"It appears so, but nothing is positive about that data yet." Yazoo heaved a sigh before pushing his hair behind his ear. "It's not as easy to tap the communications network of Shinra Incorporated."

"So we're looking at an ambush…?" The blonde asked, handing back the packet.

"Most likely."

Cloud sighed. "Well, if they're looking for the Turks help, they'll have to find some sort of compensation for their services… Of course…" Cloud paused as he thought back. "Reno and Rude were already hanging around the place back when I was there."

"Indeed…" Yazoo's mind traveled back to the time when he had the redhead pinned beneath that slab of wood, just before he shot the trigger… Of course, he never expected the redhead to be skilled enough to slip away as his bullet flew through the air…

"Have they gained any information on our whereabouts…?" Sephiroth asked, attracting both the others' attention.

"Not that we are aware…" Yazoo stated coolly. He always so indifferent about these kinds of things.

The elevator jerked to a stop and the doors opened, the three men walking out into a shorter hall before they reached another large metallic door. When it swung open, Cloud's eyes widened… He had never seen the central of command so busy and filled. It was a bit frightening. "I guess you guys are serious about this, huh Brother…?" The blonde said, glancing to Yazoo. Out of the three of them, Yazoo was the only one he could tolerate.

He already hated Kadaj for reasons that were clear enough to everyone, and he disliked Loz because of his odd way of making everything so… childlike… Whenever he wasn't battling he was either crying or asking where things were. Ever since they had relocated him within the Lifestream, he had just been a pain… and Cloud couldn't help but want to put him back into the damn stream.

"Very." Yazoo replied, looking around the room at the bustling members of their association.

Then Cloud's eyes landed on a certain person he had only met twice within the last four days … "Is that Zexion…?" He asked no one in particular as he stared at the teenager in the corner, typing away mercilessly.

"Yes." The brother responded before turning back to Cloud. "Didn't you know…? _He_ is one of our top technologists."

"Ah." Cloud really hadn't learned that much in this department during the days of his residence. Hell, he had barely gotten acquainted with the layout. Then something touched his leg, his green gaze moving down to see a thin vine barely brushing his ankle. His eyes followed the greenery to the brother's feet beside him, the plant bending up beneath his cloak.

"Hello…" A smooth voice came from behind the two.

Cloud's head turned to face the assassin, his hands already tightening around Yazoo's waist, the brother's face already having changed from indifferent to slightly shocked by the presence of a plant up his pants. The blonde smirked and looked away from the two, knowing full well of what they did in their free time… which was probably the same for most of the residents here…

Then a breath crept up Cloud's neck and his muscles tensed. "Do you enjoy watching them…?"

His master's voice was soft and it made his cheeks reacquire their red tint. But before he could answer, someone's shoulder bumped him, and his head turned to face the other blonde. "Come on lovebirds, this is why we have _rooms_…"

Both Cloud and Yazoo looked appalled at her behavior. "Hey!"

"You're in the presence of your superiors." Yazoo said, his eyes fixating on her.

"How _dare_ you spe-!" But a hand fell atop Cloud's shoulder and he stopped himself, head jerking around to look at the man beside him.

"Come on guys… She's just being her normal old self…" Marluxia chimed in.

Larxene smiled in a way that said 'exactly. So _you_ have to deal with it.' before she continued her trek forward into the room. But as she walked, her hand met with the top of Zexion's head, ruffling his hair to simply piss him off. And as usual… it worked.

He growled low in his throat, the woman just winking at him as she continued on her way down the hall on the other side of the room. Cloud watched as Zexion straightened out his hair and then walked towards them, another chunk of papers in hand. "Sir, there's been a shift in our plans."

Cloud's ears perked up as Yazoo took the papers from the other, his eyes scanning it thoroughly.

"What is it?" Yazoo said, flipping though the report.

"It appears…" Zexion said, glancing over at Cloud and Sephiroth in the corner of his eye. "…that the Keyblade masters have arrived at the settlement."

* * *

**Well, that's the first Chapter. Sure, it's not as great as some of the others I've written but hell, AT LEAST IT'S BEEN WRITTEN! (Yay for progression!)**

**And I'm sorry if my Leon/Cloud thing isn't satisfactory… It's really hard for me to write about someone when I haven't played the game they're in. Sure, I've played KH but not Final Fantasy 8 so I don't really know his background that well.**

**Again, sorry.**

**But yes, I'm ALIVE!**

**So no worries, once I get some reviews I'll be **_**really**_** inspired to write the next chapter and it'll go faster than this one. I promise you that I will NOT take as long as I did before. That was just disappointing. (as many have said)**

**So anyways**

**I'm back, I'm pervy, and I'm ready to write! (lol)**

**So please R+R.**

**And thanx again for sticking with it!**


	2. Obedience

**Chapter 2: Obedience**

"Sephiroth…" Cloud said in a hesitant tone, his hand outstretching to give the man the packet of papers he held. "I just heard about this from the Brothers but…" The man took the papers in his hand, the two standing outside the door that led to Leon's chambers. "…we only have two days."

Sephiroth looked through the papers in his hand. "It appears so…" He muttered before flipping it closed. "So, they've all gathered…" He stated coolly.

Cloud nodded. "So we only have today and tomorrow to get the information from him."

The man looked up at his pet and then handed him back the information before turning. "Then I guess you have better get started."

The blonde's eyes widened. "W-Wait…!" Cloud called out to the other.

Sephiroth stopped and turned his head to look at Cloud from the corner of his eye. "Yes?" He asked.

"What if…" Cloud paused, sorting his thoughts before continuing again. "What if we brought someone in from outside…? Someone that knows him better than I do?"

That's when the man's gaze grew cold.

Cloud gasped as his back hit the wall, papers falling to the floor, and a snake-like gaze drilling down into his pupils. "S-Sephiroth…?"

"Cloud…" The hiss ran up the blonde's neck, making his flesh shudder. "…I don't enjoy questioning your abilities, but…" His gaze widened as his mind read what Sephiroth was getting at. "…do you truly have the power to go against your friends?"

Blue eyes hardened into a sharp green and Cloud's demeanor changed drastically below the other's body. "Of course I do. I'm yours, remember? That means I will do anything for my master… at any time, for any reason."

Sephiroth was a bit shocked by the harsher tone of the other… but then a smirk crossed his lips. "Anything…?" He whispered, hand tilting the other's chin up, their eyes locking.

Green eyes melted back into a clear blue and widened at the realization of what he just granted Sephiroth.

The man leaned closer to the other's ear, nibbling upon his neck. "Say it again…" He whispered softly before biting Cloud's earlobe.

The blonde's eyes clenched shut at the feeling and his breath shuddered as it was drawn into his lungs. "I'll… I'll do anything…" He breathed, his shirt already being unzipped by the other.

Sephiroth smirked. "Good…" His breath rushed up the other's collarbone, before his arm wrapped around Cloud's back. "…then follow me…"

Cloud nodded against his skin and was peeled from the wall, his back arching as Sephiroth's lips covered one of his nipples. Then his back hit the opposite side of the hallway and he gasped, the man's teeth scraping up the soft skin, sending a jolt of pleasure up into his brain. His hands intertwined with the silver cascading down Sephiroth's back, pushing the other's lips to his own. Then his back was lifted from the wall, feet following Sephiroth's as they traveled down the hall, until his back hit a wall again.

His lips cracked open in surprise at the harsher impact, and Sephiroth's tongue didn't hesitate a single moment before delving into his mouth. Cloud moaned in reply and shoved the other forward, this time Sephiroth's back hitting the door behind them, the blonde's mouth moving to explore his partially exposed chest and neck. Then his hands moved behind the man's body to turn the knob of their large bedroom door, his master's hands working to slip off his shirt.

The barrier of leather fell to the floor as Cloud's foot kicked the door shut behind them, his head throwing itself back as a thumb rubbed roughly over his other nipple. The blonde's hands began to work at Sephiroth's cloths… undoing the two brown belts across his chest and slipping the cover off of him, until his chest shone through, Cloud's eyes taking in every inch…

The next time Cloud's back hit the wall, he didn't have enough time to prepare for the hand shoved in his pants and the fingers now moving in and out of his ass. His eyes clenched shut at the feeling of his prostate being ravaged by the man's touch… He had already committed the spot to memory a million times, so now it was only a question of how fast he could get his hands down the other's pants… The man leaned forward, his lips traveling up his toy's jugular before he spoke. "You said you could do anything… Right…?"

Cloud bit his lip and nodded, his eyes blocking out the sensations of rapture being kneaded into him.

Sephiroth smirked. "…To prove yourself… I want you not to make a sound… Not a single noise…"

Cloud's eyes widened and snapped up to look at the other. "But-!"

A finger pressed upon his lips, cutting off his words. "Because if you do… I'll just have to punish you…"

Cloud's body shuddered as he looked into those half-lidded eyes, that dangerous smirk that was not made to be questioned with…

"Y-Yes…" He stuttered within a breath.

But Sephiroth's soft chuckle told Cloud immediately that he had made a mistake. "That was a sound Cloud…" He breathed, before his fingers dug exceptionally deep into the blonde's prostate. Cloud bit his lip and his hand flew up to grip the man's arm as he writhed in ecstasy. "But don't worry… I'll give you a few chances…" He said coolly, before licking up the blonde's neck, tracing the marks his teeth had made. He could feel his pet's muscles quiver below his touch as his tongue tortured the blonde's soul. "…because I know just how much you enjoy calling my name…"

Cloud's grip on his arm tightened as Sephiroth's other hand worked to undo his pants, fingers slipping inside to toy with Cloud's arousal. "Are you going to call my name now, Cloud…?" He hissed.

His head shook slowly before tipping back, mouth opening in order for him to pant.

"Go on Cloud… Call my name…" The blonde's body shook as a third finger was added to the pace, a thumb running over the sensitive head of his erection. He shook his head once more as his back arched off the wall.

"Why not…?" Sephiroth teased, his mouth working on the nerves below Cloud's jaw. The blonde's lids clenching tightly against one another, his heart bounding in his ears as his prostate was tormented… his cock being stroked a little faster with every motion the man made. "Tell me…" Sephiroth hissed before taking Cloud's lips.

Cloud had to use all his defensive strength to fight off the moan that was slowly being pried from his mouth by an eager tongue… But the moment he did that… all his defenses that were being used to fence off the oncoming sensations broke down… and he couldn't help but let out that hidden sound.

Sephiroth smirked against his lover's lips and he pulled away, slowly tugging Cloud's bottom lip between his teeth. "That was a noise Cloud…" He stated coolly, before nipping at the corner of the blonde's bottom lip. "…but it still wasn't my name…"

With another exceptionally rough push into his prostate, Cloud couldn't hold on anymore. "Seh-Sephiroth!" He gasped out, his hand moving to clutch the other's shoulders tightly… But then that torturous touch pulled away… both hands leaving his skin.

Blue eyes opened in distress. "N-No! Please…! I want more!" He cried out, but Sephiroth dragged himself from the other's body, his eyes staying on Cloud's.

"But Cloud… You went against your promise…" Sephiroth teased, his smirk growing at the look of utter craving in his pet's eyes. "So you have to be punished."

Cloud pushed off the wall and moved towards the other, not noticing the substance he placed in his mouth before their bodies met. "Then punish me…" The blonde breathed, his hand tugging upon a strand of silver hair, making their lips meet and shoving his tongue into the other's 

mouth. But the moment he did, his eyes widened as he instinctively gulped down the liquid hidden behind Sephiroth's lips.

His body shuddered as it slipped down his throat, warming his muscles. "What…? What was-?" But the blonde's voice was cut off as his second dosage was forcibly shoved down his throat. He couldn't' stop his reflexes as the substance was swallowed eagerly, Sephiroth's tongue slowly coaxing it into his mouth. Then they pulled away again, Cloud's jaws being filled with something else instantaneously. His wide eyes looked up at Sephiroth's deadly smirk before his body was turned roughly, hands being pinned behind his back, and chest slammed up against the wall.

"Oh that…?" His eyes clenched shut as a tongue ran up his spine, making his back arch away from the other. "It's just a simple aphrodisiac…" Sephiroth hissed before his tongue slid up the edge of his ear. "It's a substance that increases sexual desire and usually begins working in twenty minutes…" Then two soft clicks met Cloud's eardrums, and his eyes snapped open again at the sound before he was flipped to face his master. "…but I gave you two doses…" Sephiroth said softly, Cloud's hands squirming in the cuffs that were now attached to his wrists. "…so it should begin working in about five minutes…" Then his eyes shot down to his erection as something was slipped over it… something he had on it once before…

Blue eyes looked back up to his master and he whimpered. "What is it Cloud…? Didn't you say you wanted the punishment?" Cloud's eyes closed as his body heat began to flare, the ring around his cock getting tighter. Then a hand brushed the misplaced hairs out of his face, and he looked back up into his master's eyes. "Remember how it used to be Cloud…? How you used to _writhe_ with pleasure when you were locked away in that tiny room…?" Sephiroth hissed, his hands drawing lazy designs over his skin.

Cloud gulped against the ball-gag in his mouth and nodded meekly, his legs trembling as the sensations from earlier boiled, the ring tightening. "Well… you're about to experience that same intoxicating pleasure…" Sephiroth said softly, his hand traveling dangerously close to Cloud's erection. "But don't worry… I won't break you…" Sephiroth continued before smirking and leaning closer, whispering into his ear. "…yet…"

Cloud's eyes widened and his whole body shuddered before he was tugged forward by his collar, Sephiroth's teeth latching to his neck. The blonde moaned, his arms wriggling to get free from their restraints, tongue pushing against the ball in his mouth in desperate attempt to get it out.

Then his knees hit the bed, the two tumbling down to its sheets, Sephiroth's lips already meeting the other's body. Blue eyes closed at the feeling of his nipple being encased, teeth scraping up its surface before a tongue soothed away the satisfying sting. Then the man's tongue traveled down across his torso, the muscle dipping briefly into his navel to make Cloud moan. His back arched up as Sephiroth kissed the flesh just above his revealed erection… gratification being so close… but so far…

His hips bucked up instinctively, trying to get Sephiroth's lips upon his skin once more, but the man had moved away too quickly for him. A whimper crept from the back of the blonde's throat, 

his lungs craving the air that his blocked mouth didn't allow. Sephiroth just smirked and slowly crawled back up the other, Cloud's body quivering with every intake of breath. "What is it Cloud?" He said, joking with the other playfully as his fingers ran over his chest. "Do you want me _here_…?"

Cloud moaned as his aggravated cock was stroked by the man's fingers, his head falling back as he nodded, eyes closing against the blinding sensations being kneading into his body. Sephiroth smirked as he watched his little pet squirm below him, hands trapped behind his back, chest heaving. Then he slowly leaned down, closer to the other's face. "Or maybe I should just use my newest toy on you now…"

Blue eyes opened and moved to look up at the other's wicked features before they disappeared below his sight range. Then something small pressed into his ass… and Cloud's prepped muscles gladly dragged it deeper into his body… until another round object stopped his body's progress. His brows furrowed and he could here Sephiroth chuckle below his gaze. Then Cloud gasped as three more objects were roughly shoved into him, each one a little bigger than the last.

Blue eyes widened as the procession of items kept going… until there were five… seven… nine of them all inside him… Each one round… each one bigger than the last… Slowly, his head tipped back, eyes closing as the beads ran over his prostate repeatedly. His legs twitched as each one was pushed into him, each one becoming more and more torturous to his nerves until his panting became a pattern of moans. Then the fifteenth one entered and Sephiroth stopped.

Cloud's back had already arched to the extreme, and his cock twitched violently in random order. Another chuckle. "So… _this_ is what happens…" Sephiroth said more to himself as he looked over his pet's eager body, the toy still being dragged in as far as it would go…

Cloud whimpered as the toy repositioned itself inside him, two of the beads massaging his prostate. The man smirked at the soft sound and leaned down…

The blonde's eyes widened as Sephiroth's mouth encased his cock and he gasped, his hips bucking up into the other's mouth. Then he moaned as the beads moved once more, his back arching further until the only thing supporting him was his shoulder blades. He could feel the man's tongue massaging the sensitive vein running up the underside of his cock… the feeling becoming intoxicating…

And then something seemed to break free and spread inside Cloud's body, and his eyes widening at the sudden rush of heat, his body locking in an arch. Sephiroth smirked and pulled away from his lover's member for a moment to look up at the other's face. "You felt it… didn't you…?" Sephiroth whispered to the other, his breath running up his skin.

Cloud's nodded, his eyes closed as his mind fogged, all his thoughts deteriorating as the substance flooded his senses until he could only think of one thing… Being fucked over and over again… until his body broke…

Sephiroth moved back up Cloud's body and then leaned down, their lips meeting… The blonde's tongue pushed upon the other side of the ball-gag as it was lifted from his mouth by Sephiroth's teeth, and then moved to hang loosely from his neck. The blonde quickly took in a long breath, but it hitched as a hand ran up his agonizing arousal and he let the breath go within a moan. His back arched up, and Sephiroth's tongue running up Cloud's neck. "This… This is…" Cloud panted out.

"Mm hm…" Sephiroth hummed against his flesh, before pulling away. "This is what it feels like when you use the serum."

Cloud's lips flashed a smirk, before he winced, his body pulling the beads in a little further. "I… I think I… I like it…" The blonde panted, his eyes opening half-way to look up at his master. "But I'm not sure yet… I think I need more… _punishment_…"

Sephiroth smirked at the hiss below him. "I think that can be arranged." He said softly before lowering himself down upon the blonde's body.

Cloud gasped as a pair of fingers pushed the beads further into him, before a tongue ran over the head of his erection. He moaned out into the room, his cry echoing off the walls. His sounds of pleasure repeated themselves as the fingers pulled the beads back, there plastic surfaces running over his prostate again… and again… beginning a traumatically sensual pace… His legs shook at each budge of the toy, his cock twitching in Sephiroth's mouth as it moved up and down, covering his member in a warm moister.

His hands clenched into fists as the man deep-throated his erection, and another moan was torn from his possession, his lungs being pressured to not let a single ounce of air go unheard. His master's unoccupied hand began to fondle and message his balls, the friction feeling amazing against his skin. "Seh-Sephiroth!" Cloud called out, his body ablaze from the intense pleasure burning through his brain. "L-Let me cum!"

His legs unconsciously pushed against the sheets as his body searched for release, his head falling back and lungs panting uncontrollably. But Sephiroth ignored him, pushing the beads in deeper. "Oh! Oh GOD!" Cloud cried out, his eyes tearing slightly at the force of his sensations. The tip of the man's tongue drove into the slit atop his erection's head, Cloud gasping in return. "n-No! Not there!" He yelled out, his back arching, torso twitching at the feeling.

Sephiroth chuckled as his mouth moved down, taking pleasure in the other's screams. Cloud's breath hitched as the vibrations from Sephiroth's throat drove into his cock. Then his mouth moved back up, his tongue doing the same as before. "NNNGH!" Cloud's eyes clenched shut, small tears running down his face. "So…! So good!" He panted out, his head tipping to the side before bending back once again.

Then one of the beads was removed with a pop, Cloud's breath snagging in his throat. Then another exited his ass, stretching his entrance and running over his prostate. The blonde's legs twitched as they were removed one at a time… each one sending a pulse of elation into the building pressure… until Sephiroth came to the seventh one…

"You ready…?" He asked, pulling away from Cloud's cock to look up at the other.

Cloud's body relaxed a little, his spine aching from being bent for so long… "Y… Yes…" He panted breathlessly, the room spinning around him.

Sephiroth smirked. "Good answer…" He hissed. His hand gripped the other beads securely, before roughly yanking them from the toy's ass.

"UUUUUNH!!" Cloud's moan grew in volume as it left his throat, the fast pull of the beads torturing his senses… Then his back hit the bed, the cuffs upon his bound wrists digging into his spine… but his body was still upon its pinnacle…

"Sephiroth…" He said between pants. "Why… didn't I cum…?"

"Because…" A nasty smirk covered Sephiroth's features as he answered, his eyes reflecting the sinister intentions within his soul. "…I'm not done with you yet."

Cloud's back snapped back up into an arch and his eyes shot open as he was filled by something much larger than a simple toy, before it pulled back out, his head falling back at the same pace of its exit. Sephiroth grinned as he slammed back into Cloud's ass, pushing in faster than the time before. Cloud winced as the strain inside his cock grew with each drive into him, his already pleasured prostate just being stimulated further until it seared from the harrowing contact.

His hands twisted to grip the sheets below them, his back caught in an arch as his body proceeded towards the explosion waiting to happen… the pressure inside of him filling all his nerves and limbs until his mind had fogged with the lust for the other's touch. "Nh! Nhyes! YES!" He cried out with every thrust, his voice being the only way that he could possibly give away the pressure at this point. "YES! HARDER! PLEASE!"

He could feel Sephiroth's fingers twitch against his hips, and he knew the man was about to reach his limit as well… Then his master's grip tightened, and Cloud's muscles tensed. "M-Make me cum!" Cloud said, his throat getting dry and horse from his screams of bliss. "Please! Make me explode!"

He could feel the ring around his cock slipping… a bit more with every budge… Cloud's teeth bit down on his lip, almost painfully, as his body called for the release… his grip on reality slipping with every shift of that damn ring…

Then Sephiroth's cock dug exceptionally deep… forcing himself into Cloud's prostate… and the ring slipped…

Both their bodies arched into the release, Cloud's cum spurting into the air and landing upon his chest and neck… a few drops hitting his cheek and the covers below him, Sephiroth's own hot liquid spewing forth into him… filling him to the brim with fluid…

Sephiroth fell forward onto shaking limbs, his chest heaving as he recalled his breath to his lungs. Cloud's body twitched as his muscles relaxed… his cock drooping in exhaustion like the rest of him as he panted slowly, each breath wavering, his eyes closed in content.

It was that feeling… That feeling of his master's cum filling his ass… That had been the one thing to really shove him off the edge… The sensation of being stuffed with another's semen was so intoxicating… it almost made him want to do it all over again. But right now, his body was too much of a mess.

Cloud tensed as Sephiroth's cock pulled out of his ass, his fingers curling around the sheets. It had been shoved so deep… the head ran over his prostate on the exit… Then he let his body be manipulated by the other until his master's arms curled around to his back to release his wrists from their bonds, some cum seeping out of him as he was moved.

Then the man rolled over next to him, both their pants by the edge of the bed… both their bodies exhausted. Their slowing breaths filled the room as they laid there… the scent of their lust lingering in the silent air… until Sephiroth spoke…

"That idea of yours…" He said steadily, already having secured his voice. "…I may consider it…"

Cloud opened his eyes, and his head lolled to one side to look at the man. "You… You will…?" He panted out slowly, his lungs still not fully satisfied.

Sephiroth gave him a nod, keeping his eyes on the ceiling as he spoke again. "But who are you suggesting we use?"

Cloud's gaze returned to the ceiling for a moment as he thought through the list of people… until his mind settled on a certain one… A smirk slowly spread over his lips and his eyes flashed a treacherous green. "I think I know… the perfect candidate…"

* * *

**Yes, there was no Leon/Cloud in this chapter… but remember… It's a SEPHY/Cloud fic, not a LEON/Cloud fic.**

**Of course, it's about to turn into a /Leon fic next chapter, sooo who knows what will happen?**

**Oh, and, This chapter was also a "Sorry for the late update" kind of thing… Basically compensation for being an idiot and not typing fast enough. Lol**

**But anyways!**

**Please review, and thanx for reading! **

**JT**


	3. End of Recluse

"Leooon…?" The hushed voice cooed, touching his ears softly. "Leooon…?" The name echoed within the owner's mind and his body stirred. Slowly, grey eyes opened to meet a sharp gaze of green, his arms instinctively pulling him up by the restraints upon his wrists. "Aaah… So the drugs _are_ wearing off…" The blonde mused before putting some space between him and Leon's rising body.

"Wh… Wha…?" The brunette said, sounding very unintelligent as his mind roused from the deep-blackness surrounding his dreams…

Cloud smirked. "You have a visitor today Leon…" He whispered in the man's ear, before moving from the brunette's drowsy view.

The man's eyes widened and his mind swiftly snapped to attention, the older blonde in the room smirking at his reaction. "Miss me…?" He taunted, his voice slipping through the room like a snake.

Leon's body tensed and he began subconsciously moving backwards on the platform he sat upon. "N-No…! Not him, please!"

Their matching grins just grew as the two blonde's watched Leon's hopeless attempts to free himself, the elder of them moving forward… closer to his prey… as Cloud traveled back towards the door. "Have fun you two…" He muttered as the entryway silently slid open, bathing Leon's form with light.

The other's hand gripped Leon's jaw roughly, the brunette's head squirming in his palm. "Oh, don't worry…" He breathed, his hand slowly pulling the brunette' face closer to his own. "…Squall and I have had _this_ type of fun… many… times… before…"

**Chapter 3: End of Recluse**

"Let-! Let go of me Seifer!" The brunette growled, managing to tear his head from the other's grasp. His grey eyes snapping up to his enemy's gaze, glaring. "What are you doing here!? Why are you-!?"

But his words were cut off as a pair of lips met his own. Leon's eyes clenched shut, and so did his lips as he tried to pull away… but the man didn't let him… Seifer's hand wrapped around to the back of his neck, pulling him in closer as his tongue pried into the brunette's sealed mouth.

Leon could feel the other's slick muscle touch his own… their lips meshing together… the back of his throat being probed… _"No! I won't let this happen again!"_ He yelled at himself in the back of his mind.

The blonde pulled back suddenly, his lips and hand retreating at the harsh bite to his tongue. But he simply let out a breath of amusement and smirked down upon his old 'playmate'. "You always were a fighter Squall…" He said softly to himself before spitting out the blood-stained saliva from his mouth.

The brunette's appearance was already disheveled as he glared up at the other, his breath shallow from the hard work of getting the blonde's tongue out of his throat. "What are you doing here?" Leon asked again, his gaze searching the other's thoughts for answers.

Seifer's dangerously cold eyes gleamed as his lips curled. "Why…? Are you scared?"

Leon's glare just sharpened. "Never." He said between clenched teeth.

Seifer tilted his head back slightly to look down upon the brunette, his light blue eyes gleaming with thoughts unknown to Leon… but it was indeed a gleam he had caught before…

Suddenly the man moved forward, flowing across the room in one quick motion. Leon's eyes widened at the sudden fast paced stride, his body straightening to keep the distance between them. But Seifer's hand shot out and Leon's breath faltered as the blonde's clutch tightened around his neck.

Leon cooled his head in order to focus on his breathing, the hand around his throat digging into him. "Then fight me… One more time, show me what you can do."

The older man moved forward suddenly, pressing their lips together again to initiate a lustful kiss that barraged Leon's senses with an attack so packed full of fervent pleasure he couldn't help but gasp. Then Seifer's tongue slipped inside, moving in such a way that made Leon moan. Many times had they done this before… and many times had the man seduced the brunette… and _many_ times did he melt to the blonde's hands…

One of Seifer's knees lifted onto the platform and his chest pressed against the brunette's as he straddled the other's lap. He was forcing him to lean back… making his tongue move deeper within the other's mouth… and Leon's eyes closed at the feeling, his hands clenching into fists above his head. _"No… he can't…" _Leon thought to himself, his brain sifting through all the actions Seifer just committed. _"…if we do this I'll… I'll…!"_

Their lips opened to let them switch positions, cool air rushing in-between their mouths and another moan being pulled from Leon's throat at the contact. Then the tip of Seifer's tongue swept across a nerve in Leon's mouth and he swallowed back the second moan… The blonde just smirked, knowing the other's reactions well enough to know that he was struggling with his control…

Slowly, his hands curled around behind the other's back, pulling him in closer, their chests curving to fit like puzzle-pieces… Leon's skin ground against his enemy's clothed body and he gasped at the sensation of rough contact against his nipples, the nubs perking into hard bumps upon his skin.

Then Seifer broke away to trail his lips down the brunette's neck and shoulder, his hands sliding down the other's spine and running designs above the rim of his leather pants. Leon panted to regain his breath from the kiss… the same kiss that he would always use to distract him…

The brunette's body writhed against Seifer's hands. "S-Seifer… please don't…!" He panted out as the blonde's hands roamed a little lower on his form with every touch and kiss to his burning skin.

"And why not…?" He murmured in reply against Leon's chest before his lips encased the hardened nipples. The brunette's teeth clenched as Seifer's rough tongue stroked and flicked the tiny pieces of flesh. "I won't stop here Leon…" Seifer said softly, his breath cooling the spot he had just inflamed. "…not when I'm so close to reclaiming you as my own."

Leon gasped as a pair of unlubricated fingers pushed into him, his back arching. "N-No!" He yelled. "Not there! No!"

Seifer smirked against his skin and slowly moved his fingers in deeper, the digits stretching him as they spread apart and glided forward… A small shock of pain flew up Leon's spine and into the back of his head, staying there and stinging his senses… "But what if I find what I'm looking for…?" Seifer whispered against his shoulder.

Leon's eyes closed out the feeling of his body temperature rising, his senses voluntarily focusing towards the fingers in his ass. "Looking… for…?" He panted out, his back arching more when the fingers dug closer to his prostate.

"That's why I'm here Squall…" Seifer said, his fingers spreading the other more and more as he went. "…to get the information from you that they need."

Leon moaned into the room as the fingers dug into his pleasure point… _"Oh god… What have I gotten myself into…?"_ Leon asked himself… but then the fingers moved further into him and his body shook into an arch, his eyes widening…

Seifer smirked… "Just where it always was…" He said more to himself than the other. "Should I stroke it again…?" He teased.

"Nh-No!" But as Seifer committed the act without the given permission, Leon's head threw itself back and he moaned into the room, telling it of his bliss.

The blonde pulled his fingers out and circled one around the brunette's reddened entrance, making Leon gasp and his body shudder. "Go on and moan for me Squall…" Seifer's breathed ghosted across his flesh and then his fingers dip inside once more. "I know you like it when I touch here…"

Leon groaned and his muscles tightened around those fingers as they dug into his prostate, his lids falling half-way across his eyes, his mind fogging. Slowly, Seifer's fingers drew another agonizing line over the gland, Leon's back arching in time with the motion inside his ass…

…and then the touch slowly drew away…

Leon let out the breath that had been trapped within his lungs and the shaking pant began… Then Seifer moved his position, letting his foot slip back to the ground, and his knees to bend until he was crouched down before Leon's crotch.

"What… What are you doing?" Leon asked as his pants were unzipped, a tongue traveling down the middle of his body…

"I need to get you to agree somehow…" Seifer said softly before his hand was on the other's member, pulling it free from its heated leather cage, his tongue swirling about Leon's navel before dipping into it.

Leon winced as his member was let free, the flesh already half-erect and flaming hot… and then his eyes widened, realizing what the blonde was about to do… "No…! Don't!" He pleaded, knowing fully that Seifer had memorized his body's most desired weakness…

He threw his head back as a tongue slid over the middle of his erection's head… the skin stretching to let it grow in size beneath the other's trained tongue… "I know you can't resist this Squall…" Seifer hissed, breath traveling across the hardened cock, Leon's torso trembling at the feeling.

"n-No… Don't…" He panted out, his pleas already weak against the electricity being pulsed throughout his body…

"I know you Squall…" He hissed, letting his tongue travel up the sensitive vein. "I know you won't give in easily…" Leon's lungs shuddered on the next intake of breath. "…so this is what I'll use against you."

"Ngh-! AH!" Leon's voice broke as the moist heat of Seifer's mouth encased his cock, the mass twitching as it begun to stand. The muscles in his legs shuddered at the feeling of sparks flying through his body, his brain shocked into a heat like no other… He gasped as the tongue slid back up, Seifer's sharp canines digging into the vein underneath his cock.

Leon nearly screamed… and Seifer only chuckled …

The vibrations from his throat did wonders upon the brunette's length as it grew to full size, bulging and twitching within Seifer's throat… He closed his eyes and moaned against it, the tip perking to rub against the back of his throat.

"Nnngod!" Leon cried out, his eyes blurring from the feeling… He didn't know why, but once any form of moisture was pressed to his length, he couldn't help but let free those screams of bliss…

Slowly, Seifer's tongue moved back up his prey's cock, the skin gliding over it to send shivers through Leon's bones… Then the tip of his tongue dipped into the slit atop the member's head and a gasp rang out above him.

Seifer smirked at the taste of cum upon his lips… it was slight… but it was there… Then he ran his tongue deeper into the slit, earning a shaky moan from the other. "St-Stop!" Seifer didn't listen and ran his tongue across the opening again… dragging the rough flesh over it slowly… "Stop! Stop it…!" Leon's body writhed above the other, his heart pounding as his breath sped, the intoxicating touch of the other's tongue lighting a fire within his gut…

His thighs twitched as it dug deeper… entering the slit for a moment… the most sensitive part of the brunette's body being probed until it _burned_…

His teeth pressed down into his lip to restrain the moans… but the sounds of pleasure continued… "N-Not there! Stop licking there…!"

His muscles convulsed and twitched in preparation, Seifer feeling the change and letting his mouth encase the other's cock, running up and down it, slowing the rate of the other's release…

Leon's back was arching further and further, all his muscles twitching as the feeling rushed through him within shivers of warmth… The blonde knew how to keep him on the edge alright… He could do it for hours if he wanted…

Then the blonde's mouth moved up, and his teeth closed upon the very tip of the brunette's erection, catching the slit between them and tugging gently…

Leon's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat, the room falling into white as his head tipped back… Then Seifer licked it again… tugging again with his teeth… and then Leon lost all control and his body ceased up into the release…

Seifer slipped his mouth back over the head just in time to have his throat filled by the other's cum… right up until it nearly crammed his mouth completely… but he didn't swallow… not yet…

Instead, he pulled away and put his mouth to the other's quivering torso, his tongue moving to draw a line up between the brunette's abs… Then he gulped down the remains and stood back to grab the other's brunette locks, tugging them and his toy's head forward into a kiss that wrenched open Leon's throat to release a low moan…

Their tongues met instantly and Leon could taste his own essence within the other's sweet mouth… the flavor sending shivers down his spine… Then Seifer slowly pulled back, Leon's lips moving forward in attempt to keep them close… but his attempts failed.

"You see that line…?" The blonde said coolly, looking over the other's features that shone his loss of coherency… "That, Squall, is where you will cum next…" He hissed, tracing the line and bringing the cum-covered finger to his lips, licking it bit by bit… Leon's cock perking up again little by little…

_God_ was that mouth amazing… But he knew the blonde wasn't planning on using his mouth anymore…

Seifer's hands slid the other's pants down, the leather slipping easily over his hips without a struggle from the brunette… "Turn around…" Seifer ordered. There was a slight pause, but his command was fulfilled without restraint…

Leon's body wanted this… just like he always had… even though it was hard to accept…

He gasped as a hard heated mass pressed against his ass… his puckered entrance and legs quivering at the touch…

Leon bit his lip at the sensation and his eyes closed as Seifer pressed his crotch further against his bare ass… "You want it inside you… don't you…?" Seifer hissed, his eyes gleaming with mischief and lips moving up the back of the other's neck…

Leon gulped. He couldn't say no now… He couldn't satisfy himself at this point… "Y-Yes…!" He gasped, his nipples being flicked by the nails upon the other's fingers…

The blonde's chest pressed up against his back and a tongue moved to trace the rim of the brunette's ear. "Will you give me the information afterward…?"

Leon shuddered and nodded. "Yes…" He said again, even though he still didn't know what information was required. His breath shook as he heard the zipper being undone behind him… the cloth hiding Seifer's renowned cock slipping away… _"God damn it! I can't believe he's toying with me this much…! Can't he-" _"Just… Just fuck me already…!"

Seifer looked a little shocked by the sudden and slightly desperate request, but his lips returned to a smirk quickly. "Even when you're giving in your feisty…" He hissed, his breathe running in rivulets down the brunette's spine and intertwining with his hair…

Leon gasped as a hand ran up his cock, the flesh trembling into expansion… but then the touch left and two fingers were drawn through the thick white line across his torso, coating themselves in it before lifting from his body. "Then get ready…" Seifer warned softly against his neck, fingers coating his cock.

Leon's eyes clenched as he felt the tip press against him… before it slipped away… Leon's back arched as the shaft ran across his entrance, a cold ripple running down his limbs… "D-Damn it…! Don't… tease me…!" Leon said with some difficulty, his eyes closing against the feeling.

The blonde chuckled, and his arms curled around from behind the brunette's body… "As you wish…" He breathed softly.

Leon's eyes shot open as Seifer's member was shoved into him, his back snapping up… but Seifer's arms kept him steady as he pulled out again, to just ram back forward… The brunette cried out into the room as the head of Seifer's erection pressed his prostate, his cock twitching violently at the contact. Then a hand slid up the middle of his chest, and wormed its way around the underside of his jaw as his ass was brutally pleasured… each drive sending a surge of sensuality into his nerves.

Then a pair of cum-covered fingers moved into his mouth in time with the thrusts, the digits pulling a gasp from Leon's mouth… "Mmmmph…!" He moaned against the fingerss as they moved, his tongue wrapping around them… the synchronized motions creating an image within his lust fogged brain… He could see it upon his half-lidded eyes… his mouth moving around Seifer's cock… coaxing out the man's orgasm with an eager tongue…

Seifer's other arm tightened around the brunette's stomach, pulling him up close to his body… Leon's head flung back in ecstasy as the strain on his torso increased the pressure on his prostate, the cock inside his ass moving further into him with every thrust and drive… "Nnnngh! NNNNGH!" Leon was almost screaming against the fingers within his mouth, their taste polluting his thoughts…

His hands clenched on in the restraints above him, nails digging into his palms as his ass grew tighter around Seifer's cock, eyes clenching as he reached for his pinnacle… He threw his head back and groaned, his hips thrusting back upon the other's enormous manhood, the fingers falling from his lips… "Oh! Oh GOD! I…! I'm…!" But his words were cut short along with his breath as a strong grip was wrapped around his cock.

Seifer felt the other's body shudder violently beneath his own, but he still had one last request… "I won't let you cum… not yet…" Leon moaned out into the room, his grip having lost all control already, his mind melting within his skull from the searing heat of bliss wracking his bones… "I won't… not until you say it…"

What was left of the brunette's thoughts traveled back to all those times before… all those times he had done just the same… "Nh… No…" He panted, his body visibly quaking, his arms barely being able to hold him up as the pressure built within him.

The other leaned forward, he could feel his own release arriving… but he wouldn't let it happen… not until that moment… His hand began to move up and down the other's length, Leon's breath being drawn in as a shuddering gasp. "Say it…" Seifer hissed against his ear.

"No…" Leon panted, his arms quaking.

"Say it." He commanded again, his hips moving to push into the other, the pace speeding again.

"Nnnno…" Leon's contradictions were morphing… becoming something else in his mind… He gasped as his prostate was hit, his cock twitching with need in the other's grasp.

"Say it!" Seifer commanded loudly.

"N-No!" The brunette responded, his member throbbing now, his ass being penetrated again and again… faster and faster…

Then Seifer drove in exceptionally deep, and Leon's body locked… everything silent except for his heart in his ears…

…and the blonde pulled close to his ear… "Say it…"

His breath sunk deep into Leon's brain, that sultry tone peeling away his last shreds of resistance… before he was slammed into once more…

He moaned and his back arched as all the heat came rushing back to him… "P-Please…!" He panted out, his body ready to explode with the powerful rush he could feel boiling within his gut. "L-Let me…! Let me cum! SEIFER!"

Within his last desperate call for freedom from this crushing pressure, the man's arms wrapped around Leon's body, pulling him close and ramming up into him… and Leon's voice filled the room as his insides were filled… Seifer's hand falling away to allow the bliss he deserved…

The brunette took in a shuddering breath and his back arched slightly as the last portion of Seifer's cum filled his ass, his own cum hitting the line across his torso… and then their breath was released and his body fell limp against the blonde's chest, head falling to Seifer's shoulder… their release finished…

He could feel Seifer's hot breath against his neck, his arms quivering around the brunette's waist, and the blonde swallowed down his breath before speaking … "The information…" He said with slight difficulty. "I'll tell them you'll have it ready once you've recovered…"

Leon's body was still exhausted from the repeated experience… but he managed to nod against the other's skin, the back of his skull massaging into the crook of the blonde's neck.

His breath was drawn in as Seifer pulled out of him, his muscles tensing briefly before relaxing again… but the blonde's hands were still upon his body… Then the heat of his chest left along with one of his arms…

Leon's brows slid in confusion. "Wha… What are you… doing…?" He asked, his breath trying to be steady.

There were two fast clicks next to his head and his eyes widened at the gleam of a blade. "This…" Seifer said softly before pulling the trigger.

They both flinched away at the loud crack of the shot, and Leon's hands fell to rest upon his torso limply. He opened his eyes slowly to look down at his bound wrists, a few links of a thick chain hanging from the leather straps around them… and then he looked up to Seifer who was lowering him back to the platform. "Wh… Why did you…?"

"I said I would only do this job… if you were freed."

Leon's breath caught in his throat and a knot tied in his stomach as he looked up at the other through unbelieving eyes. "You mean…"

"I can't have you caged if I want to catch you… Now can I?" The blonde said with a smirk, closing up his pants.

Then a white light erupted from behind the blonde, his body shielding Leon from the blinding illumination… until two figures moved from around him, their green eyes glowing in the dark room, and Seifer stepped out of the way. "Brother wants to see you now…" Yazoo said softly, his lips curled.

"…he says that even we may get a chance to play." Kadaj added, his smirk menacing as he looked over the other's cum-covered torso and unorganized form. "Or maybe…" He said, licking his lips seductively before looking back up to meet Leon's half-lidded eyes. "…we could just… clean you up a little."

"Mmmindeed…" Yazoo said in a low tone, his eyes gleaming at the idea.

Then a pair of strong hands dropped down atop Leon's shoulders, making him jump slightly. "Wanna play…?" His head turned to see Loz smiling behind him, the words crawling beneath his skin… Then his body was jerked forward, the platform sinking away below him in order to let Loz through easily.

His body began to thrash against the hold as he was pushed forward. "Ngh! Let-! Let go of me!" But his feet continued moving as a reflex to not let him fall.

"Don't worry…" Kadaj said softly, Loz stopping to let him move closer, lips pressing against Leon's jaw. "…we'll take good care of you." Then that deadly smirk crossed Kadaj's lips before they pressed up against the brunette's mouth.

Seifer's eyes fell to the floor instantly in disgust as the brother's hand forced Leon's lips to his own… then they broke away and the three of them ushered the brunette out of the room as he squirmed.

But when the door closed behind the four… Seifer wasn't the only one left in the room…

"…Sephiroth…" The blonde said in a greeting tone.

"Good evening Seifer… So _glad_ you could join us…" He said in a cool tone… his back leaned up against the wall and eyes lifting slowly to meet the other's gaze.

The blonde flashed a smirk of amusement, keeping his face towards the floor, and side turned to the man. "Are you going to keep your side of the deal…?" He asked, his GunBlade still hanging in his hand by his side.

"Of course. I _am_ a man of my word, after all…" Sephiroth said, sounding slightly amused b ythe playful speech of the other.

"Of course…"

Then Sephiroth's eyes fell closed for a moment. "…but there's a twist in this deal…"

The blonde smirked and looked up at the other. "Of course." He said again, his tone suggesting that he had expected such a thing. "What is it…? You going to-?" But his words were cut.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he stepped back as the blur rushed past him, a flash hitting his retinas… his body freezing in mid step…

…Slowly, black feathers settled to the ground by Sephiroth's feet, his head turning to look at the other out of the corner of his eye… He could see the shock in the other's quivering eyes as he stood still… breath caught…

Then the man's gaze moved back to face the floor… soaked feathers by his feet…"It was nothing personal…" He said softly before closing his eyes and waiting for the sound…

There was a dull thud as Seifer hit the ground… his eyes open and body limp… and deep cut running up his chest and neck, until it crossed the same path as the scar upon his face, the slash digging into his head… blood pooling the ground…

Sephiroth turned and stalked past the body on the ground… his boots treading silently upon the stone as he walked, slipping his sword back within its sheath before his hand reached out to press the button upon the wall… door sliding open to shine light over the silent blonde…

Cloud's eyes lifted as Sephiroth stepped into the hall. The blonde had waited on the right side of the doorway for his master, Marluxia on the left. Sephiroth motioned towards the open door and Marluxia gave a nod before moving into the room, his vines already sprouting to pick up the pieces.

"Was it really necessary to kill him…?" Cloud asked as the two of them turned down the hall, his eyes hanging on the doorway for a moment until it was out of sight.

"He knew too much. And judging on his previous actions, he would've been the type to tell outsiders of our plan."

"Yes but-"

"Cloud."

The blonde was quickly silenced by his masters tone, and his blue eyes lifted to look up into that sharp green gaze. "Even if we simply kept him here… he wouldn't have been of any use. It's within human nature to dispose of the weak and worthless."

Cloud paused before letting a breath of uneasiness out into the air… "Yes… I guess you're right." He said softly. Then he looked back to Sephiroth. "But what are we going to do about the deadline…? We still don't have enough time."

The man stopped beside him and his eyes moved to meet Cloud's… Then a smirk slowly spread over his lips as his hand moved to tilt the other's head up, fingers curling around the tip of his chin…

"Then I guess we'll just have to give them something… they _can't_ refuse…"

* * *

**Please don't kill me!**

**I'm sorry if you were a Seifer fan, but it just seemed very Sephy-ish at that point…**

**Again, sorry!**

**But I will allow yelling on reviews if you really feel it's required, alright?**

**So please RnR and thanks for reading!**

**(Again… sorry…)**


	4. Explanations

**Hello… JT here, and I just wanted to say before this chapter starts up that it's called "Explanations" for a reason… Basically, this VERY long chapter is mainly going to be about answering some questions that may still linger from Shackles of Shadow, with a very small amount of smut in the middle… **

**But don't be disappointed because the next chapter will literally be up five minutes after I post this one. It was just getting too long to combine…**

* * *

"So… We'll move out early tomorrow." Cid said in confirmation, the soft drum of rain resounding through the otherwise silent room.

"Guess so." Reno said, leaning up against the wall. "What else are we going to do?"

Sora and Tifa sat at a small table in the corner… both their heads hanging low… "Why did he leave us…?" Sora asked softly to no one in particular…

Tifa grimaced, hair moving to drape her eyes…

Riku looked over the smaller brunette worryingly and laid his hand gently atop his brown mess of hair. "No one wanted it to happen Sora…"

"Look kid…" Barret said from across the room, attracting the teens' attentions. "…you can't be wishin' now. There's no hope left. He's been gone for almost a week."

"And judging by what _Tifa's_ said…" Reno cut in. "…he's been on _their_ side for even longer than that…"

"I still don't get it!" Yuffie chirped suddenly. "What does he see in the guy!?"

Tifa swallowed painfully, and her head sunk lower…

Ever since the day of their battle, her thoughts had been plagued by what she had seen… and what she had not… She tried to think of when exactly Cloud had first begun stepping by evil's side… When he had first turned on them… his friends… and for the man who killed his true love, no less.

But every time she started to think too deeply of it… That kiss… That one action would spring back into her mind… and she would feel _sick_.

Then the dull ring of their doorbell cut through her thoughts, and her head moved slightly towards it, everyone else's moving to look up as well.

There was a shift of cloth from the shadows as Vincent pulled out his gun, a few turning their attention to him before retrieving their own weapons.

"Think it's them…?" Reno said in a low tone…

"Dunno." Yuffie whispered back.

Then the screech of chair-legs filled the room and everyone watched as Sora stood. "I'll go check it out." He said before his Keyblade materialized within his hand.

"But… Sora…!" Riku protested.

But the brunette didn't turn to look at the other, or even stop moving towards the short hallway that led to the front door.

Slowly, he stepped forward, his blade at the ready and in a tight grip. Then he reached the door and stood on tip-toe to see out the window at the top… and his eyes widened. "N… No way…"

The brunette took a step back and then quickly opened the door, his breath catching at the sight.

The man's weight was supported on shaky limbs, his body swaying slightly… Then his eyes lifted to the door, unfocused and exhausted. "Sor… a…"

Time seemed to slow in front of the teenager's eyes as he watched the other fall forward… his eyes rolling back and his body plummeting to the ground, the second man rolling off his shoulders and onto the drenched grass just outside the doorway…

For a moment Sora just stared, still stunned by the sudden appearance of the two captives… and then it all rushed back to him… "g-Guys!? Guys! Come here! Quick!"

He could hear his friends get up and erupt from the end of the hall as he dropped to his knees, looking over the older brunette on the floor. Then he heard Yuffie gasp from behind him. "Oh my god…" Riku breathed, looking over the two men.

"Someone! Get them out of the rain already!"

Barret shoved his way through to the front, a stern look on his face as he leaned down and picked up his blonde friend without question, the man feeling like a feather to Barret's well-endowed muscles. "You!" He said, pointing to Cid and Reno. "Get him!" His head bobbed back to the other, still in the grass, his body shuddering slightly from the freezing cold.

The two gave him a nod and then pushed past as well, each picking up an end of the other.

Barret kicked open the closed door, startling Tifa who hadn't moved from her place. But when her head snapped up to look at Barret… her eyes widened…

The woman suddenly stood, gaping in stunned silence at the blonde in Barret's arms, her eyes taking in every detail of his face… and then her lungs couldn't hold it any longer, the name arising from her throat amongst a shaken and amazed breath…

"C…Cloud…?"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

_Kadaj's tongue ran up Leon's chest, the brunette writhing against the contact, but there was no hope… The other two brothers had taken his arms securely, keeping him from retaliating with violence… "I gave you the information! What is this for!?" The man's voice had risen in volume since the time of his interrogation… but it didn't assist his cause at all…_

"_For our own pleasure, of course…" Yazoo hissed, his teeth nibbling at Leon's ear._

"…_and for yours…" Kadaj said before Leon gasped, the little brat's teeth sinking into him…_

_Then a pair of fingers entered him, and his eyes widened… his ass was already unbelievably sensitive from being with Seifer… and now that there were fingers inside of him yet again…_

"_N-No! Stop! Don't do this! I told you everything alre-!" But his words were cut off within a moan as his burning prostate was played with, his legs shuddering at the touch…_

"Nnnno…"

_He moaned out, his head falling back, another hand wrapping around to touch and tease his member… then another was on his left nipple… a fourth on his right…_

_And then, after a while… Leon didn't know whose hands were who's anymore… as he was swallowed whole by the sensations… the darkness in his mind calling for more… the light in his heart pleading for the end… His mouth continued to move with the light's pleas… but his body lifted and moved within the lust of darkness… until his mouth was let free once more…_

"N-No… stop…"

_But his hips lifted up upon the object they had thrusted within him earlier, the friction feeling sooo good… Then a chuckle reached his ears and something touched his entrance… stroking it… and his breathy moans faltered… Until the length pressed harder against him, his back arching as the head began a slow-paced and careful movement to enter him…_

_He could feel someone's tongue trace his navel and then breathe against his skin… "Are you ready…?"_

"n-NO!"

Leon shot up in his bed, his eyes frantically searching the room as his legs subconsciously moved him backwards until his back was pressed so hard against the bedpost, he was sure he had heard it crack behind him.

Then his pants calmed… his eyes falling closed as his body relaxed against the wall… head tipping back to thud against the wall… the lingering feeling of the brothers' hands against his skin melting away…

Then his eyes opened again and he stared at the ceiling for a moment… His head fell forward and moved to scan the room around him, his mind recognizing it instantly. "Wha…? How-?" But he cut himself off and faced the open door, conversation flowing up the stairs from a room down below…

The voices were low, barely murmurs even, but he could tell it was a serious conversation… But what about Sephiroth's plans…? How could him being here assist that at all?

Slowly, he slipped from the bed, his feet touching down on the carpet silently… he still didn't know if this was all a trick yet…

His silent steps soon led him to his GunBlade propped up in the corner of the room, and he gripped the handle, finger slipping in front of the trigger before he lifted it from the ground… But he winced as his muscles twitched painfully, the blade slipping slightly within his grasp…

"Damn it…!" He hissed from between clenched teeth, his other hand moving to help in lifting the object from the floor. Those days without any food had definitely taken their toll…

Once he got a good enough of a grip upon the blade, his feet began leading him to the door, cautiously pushing it open with the tip of his blade, eyes surveying the empty hall… Then a shrill giggle erupted from downstairs, and his head turned towards the room below… "Yuffie…?" He asked himself softly, before confirming it. _"__**No one**__ can copy __**that **__girl's laugh…"_

His body relaxed a little as he walked forward, allowing the floorboards to creak softly below his feet… Then he reached the top of the stairs, and his breath slipped away in a sigh of relief at the sight of his friends sitting around the table… chatting… just like always…

"So what did he use on you…?" Leon heard Sora ask. The older brunette's brow raised slightly in curiosity as to whom he was talking to, the man hidden behind Barret… until he leaned forward upon his elbows to get closer to Sora…

Leon's eyes widened and it felt as though the temperature in the room dropped to below zero, his whole body locked up and frozen at the bemused face of the traitor…

…and he burst…

"You!"

All of them jumped at the sudden angered bark towards the blonde, Leon already leaping down from the stairs to land upon his feet below with skill, blade at the ready. Cloud stood, along with some of the other's at the table, his blue eyes sharp as they focused on Leon's ferocious demeanor. "No wait! Leon! It's-!"

"I knew it!" He yelled, keeping his glare on Cloud, who just kept a similarly stern look upon his face. "This is all a trick!"

"No! Leon! DON'T!" Tifa's voice rang out above them as the brunette charged forward, his GunBlade swinging back, ready to slice straight through Cloud's waist. But as he made the attack, the blonde leapt away from his seat… pieces of wood scattering through the air.

Leon turned quickly, just in time for his blade to clang against Cloud's, the blonde having grabbed it from the holster hanging off the wall. "Traitor!" Leon accused before moving to cleave at Cloud's head.

The blonde dodged it before retaliating… but his blows were easily deflected… After all… why would he hurt his friend…?

Then the brunette shoved him back roughly, Cloud staggering slightly before looking up to find the tip of the GunBlade pointed at his face, Leon's finger positioned on the trigger.

Those grey eyes burned with the passion of revenge as they stared across his blade to the other… It was a feeling he didn't enjoy having… but had enjoyed feeling…

"Traitor…" Leon said again beneath his breath… and his shaky finger pulled back on the trigger…

"NOOO!"

The bang shook the room, and everyone's breath had caught in the moment… and then Tifa's body fell to the floor, the GunBlade beneath her…

Leon's eyes were wide, his arm still outstretched to point the gun that was no longer there… the trigger missing from his curled finger… And Cloud still stood before him, his eyes cold and features stern, staring into the grey eyes in front of him… not having moved a single muscle…

"Tifa!?" Yuffie yelled in shock before going to her friend's side. "You ok? Come on, say something!"

"Nnnyeah… I'm alright…"

"Damn it!" Yuffie exclaimed, her face showing her obvious settling fear and rising outrage. "You scared us!"

But Tifa ignored her as her eyes snapped to the brunette as he suddenly lunged forward…

Cloud remained motionless as Leon was stopped by Barret and Cid, the two restraining the third by pulling his arms back behind him… but he was only stopped an inch from Cloud's unyielding face… his blue eyes drilling into Leon's angered soul.

"What are you doing here!? Why did you let him back!? WHY!?" Leon shouted to no one in particular, struggling as he was dragged backwards by the others.

"Leon, he's _explained_ things!" Sora said to the squirming brunette.

"What!? Like the fact that he _raped_ me!?" Leon shot out, the others' arms tightening around his own.

"Yes."

Leon froze at the word, and looked up to face the blonde, the cool confession having cut through the air like an arrow to his brain. "W-What…?"

"Yes… I did tell them about that…" Cloud said, his hand outstretching to help Tifa up from the floor. "You alright…?" He asked the woman as she took his hand. She nodded. "You know…" Cloud began, lifting her up. "…you didn't really have to hurl yourself at his hand."

She just gave him a somewhat-smug grin and brushed herself off. "I knew what I was doing."

A few of the other's had settled, but Sora was still standing, Riku by his side… Barret and Cid still gripping Leon's arms firmly even though he had stopped struggling.

"You can let him go…" Cloud stated flatly, and they hesitated… but then their arms slipped away and Leon turned a slight glare at them before stepping forward.

"You told them…?" Leon asked.

Cloud gave him a nod. "Everything."

Grey eyes drilled fixed onto blue, their gazes intense as Leon watched his thoughts. Then the pressure in the room was broken… "Well, not _everything_… Not yet anyways… He was just about to explain some things when _you_ decided to barge in."

Everyone turned to the girl and glared… except for the two staring at each other…

Yuffie's eyes widened and she immediately looked a bit scared. "Did… Did I say something wrong…?"

Cid just rolled his eyes in frustration and plopped back into his chair. "Moron…" He muttered below his breath.

Barret pulled back his chair and sat down as Tifa went to the kitchen to get a replacement chair for Cloud's shattered seat… along with the broom to use upon the splinters later.

Leon watched as Cloud circled him to go and sit back down, his muscles tensing at the memories of how the blonde had circled him before… But the moment he sat back down upon the chair, Sora was intent on his conversation once again. "So, how _did_ he do it…?" The brunette asked. He seemed to be the only one to not realize how _terrible_ all the things Cloud had said really were… because he still had that childish interest in storytelling and the adventures of valiant heroes… but this wasn't a hero's story…

"Well, to get me on his side while I was here, he had visited me during the week…"

Then a few others' faces lifted, their eyes locking on Cloud. "Why didn't you say something?" Sora asked for them, his brows drawing together.

Reno snorted in amusement. "Mr. Cold Exterior…? Tell _us_ what's going on? Yeah right!" But he was quickly whacked over the head by Yuffie and Tifa, their hands hitting his skull in sync.

"Ow! What the fuck!?"

"Just keep going Cloud…" Riku said calmly, ignoring the others. He had also become mildly interested.

"Well, he actually appeared here four times."

"Four!?" Sora exclaimed, amazed, a few of the others looking shocked at the statement as well, not believing that they hadn't noticed.

Cloud just looked past their stunned expressions and continued, staring at the half-empty mug in his hands, the dark coloration of black coffee swirling within it. "Yes. Four times."

"What happened?" Sora asked, the conversation peaking his interest…

Leon just stared as they talked freely about the horrifying events that had happened within the course of a month… his eyes never leaving the blonde's face… that solemn expression…

"The first night… we battled…" Tifa's gaze moved to his suddenly, her eyes telling of the realization she had just had.

"_Um… Was I interrupting something…?" She asked, keeping her eyes away from him._

_Cloud noticed what was wrong and re-zipped his shirt before clearing his throat and leaning against the doorframe. "I was about to take a shower…" He said, barely covering up for himself._

"_Oh." She said, slowly looking up again… and then her eyes grew wider. "Cloud…? What happened to your room…?"_

_Cloud moved slightly to block her view. "Nothing."_

"The next day he arrived in the morning and gave me a pill… I asked him later what it was for…"

"And…?" This time it was Yuffie to coax him forward.

"Well… I've now got little robots running through _here_…" He said calmly, brushing his hand across the side of his skull.

Everyone's eyes lifted to him, four of which widened considerably. "You mean… you have… _robots_ in your _head_…?"

"Nanites made by Vexen. They used to be controlling my nervous system…"

"_Used_ to be…?"

The group's heads turned to face the standing brunette, his features showing a considerable amount of doubt towards the other's words. "How do we know he's not still controlling you?"

A few pairs of eyes glanced back to Cloud as if to say 'that could be true…'

"I know he isn't." Cloud stated coolly. "When I was on his side… after I had earned his trust by capturing _you_… he disconnected their circuits by sending an electric impulse into the back of my brain."

He caught Yuffie wincing at the thought out of the corner of his eye. His mind traveled back to the day he had gone through it… It _had_ hurt… but at least Sephiroth had given him warning before it happened.

"Then what…?" Sora asked, eager to learn more about the sinister side and their plans.

"Well…" Cloud continued. "The third day, Kadaj arrived first… and we had a little… _chat_ about some things…"

"_I want… to put that leash… back around your pretty little neck… and make you do things… that you never would've dreamed of… until there's no more fluid left in your body… to ejaculate with…"_

The blonde grimaced as the brother's words laced through his thoughts.

"Cloud…?" The woman's voice and hand touched him softly, leaning forward to see into his eyes. "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to…"

He just gave her a slight smile and then turned back to staring at his coffee. "It's alright Tifa… really…" He assured before continuing.

"After that, he tricked me and injected some type of formula into my arm. Apparently it traveled through my bloodstream and jump started the Nanites… but they also needed a code…"

Sora's brows furrowed and his head tilted to one side to express his confusion. "Code…?"

Suddenly Tifa's eyes widened. Her gaze lifted first to look at Cid, who also seemed to realize what it could've been and then they both looked at the blonde. "Don't tell me… It was the fish wasn't it…?" Cid said in a more urgent tone than usual, Yuffie gasping as her brain pieced the two together.

Now both Riku _and_ Sora looked confused, along with the Turks, who either hadn't been there or were simply uninterested in the mail. "Fish…?" Riku asked.

"Sephiroth set the activation code to Alpha 7 after Kadaj's assignment was accomplished, and then sent me a letter the next day."

That's when the brunette, who had been listening closely for any slip of tongue, intervened. "You mean the letter that you were so determined to receive that morning…?" Leon asked, his grey eyes sharp and staying hooked on the other's gaze.

Cloud met his eyes, but it was nothing like the icy glare he was receiving from the brunette… "You mean the letter that _you_ were meant to receive…?"

Leon's stare faltered at the quick retaliation. "Wh… What…?" He said, his mind not quite comprehending the complexity of Sephiroth's plans.

"Normally, _you_ collect the mail… Right? And normally, I ask who it's from. You read it out loud and then I take it from you. That's the way it goes… Correct?"

The others around the table looked at one another as though to confirm that what he was saying was true, but the other two let their gazes remain on each other. "Instead…" Cloud continued, collecting the others' attentions once more. "…_Axel_ read it. None of the Organization knew what the code was… only Sephiroth and myself… No one else."

Slowly Cloud stood, keeping his eyes on the other as he stepped forward. "That code was intended for _you_ to read Leon… and then maybe instead of me reacting to it with Axel, I would've reacted to it with _you_." Then Cloud stopped only a couple of steps away from the other, his eyes burning with the need for him to understand. "He's been targeting _you_ Leon… He's been targeting _both_ of us throughout this entire sick and twisted game of his. So if you say that I'm a traitor… then just remember…" He took another quick step forward, his eyes flashing his fury and his voice dropping to a low and jagged tone. "…if it had worked… _you_ would've been one as well."

Then the blonde brushed past him, their shoulders bumping as he moved, leaving the brunette shell-shocked in his wake. Leon gulped, his eyes glued to where Cloud's once had been… He had to admit… hearing that you were being targeted by an enemy was nerve-wracking…

But the loud, echoing sound of Cloud slamming his door jolted him from his near-hypnotized state, and he blinked before looking down to the ground, staring at it as though it had the answers for them all…

Then Sora slowly stood and walked to the other's side. "Leon…?" He asked softly, touching the other's arm.

The older brunette looked down at him, and then to the others before stepping forward and sitting in one of the chairs around the table before leaning forward on his elbows and asking, "So… What else did he say…?"

**

* * *

**

Ok… The next chapter is all smut, so it'll make up for this non-smut one.

**I mean, I can't very well give my fans a non-smut chapter without some Good old Sephy/Cloud action, right…?**


	5. Unexpected Company

**This chapter continues from the exact time from where my previous one left off… So you didn't miss anything… and this is also a B-Day prezzie for my wondrous fan Obsessive-Compulsive-KSARA whom I love dearly. Thanx for all those awesome reviews and happy birthday!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Unexpected Company

Cloud flopped back on his bed before letting out a long cooling breath. He listened to his friends' murmurs for a few moments and then got up again, walking to the door and flipping the lock so no one could disturb him.

The entire time he had been speaking about his days at the base, and everything that had happened since then, his body heat had been flaring beneath the table… It had taken all his strength not to burst out with a moan in the middle of talking about his last night at the desert base… the feeling of Sephiroth's hands running over his limbs… his member being tortured to stand into an excruciating pleasure… the surge of bliss that filled him when he was finally allowed to release…

Cloud shuddered and bit his lip as his member grew a little more than it had already below the protection of the table…

He headed for the bathroom, unzipping his old and familiar blue sleeveless shirt as he went, the piece of clothing falling to his elbows as he leaned forward to turn on the water in his shower. Then the shirt, along with the rest of his clothes, fell to the floor, the blonde wincing slightly when his half erect length stood away from his pants.

He let out a long breath in attempt to cool himself and looked up into the mirror spanning his wall, his blue eyes meeting his own. Carefully, he lifted a finger to his eye, and then brought it back down, the sharp green that had been hidden below the specialized contacts leaking out and almost shimmering in the collecting steam… Then the other contact was removed and he placed them in their appropriate containers upon the counter in front of him…

Carefully, he stepped over into the bathtub, trying not to stir his length any further as he moved… but he failed when the tip of his cock brushed the cold tile walls. A gasp escaped his lips, and he stumbled forward, his palms hitting the wall of the shower with a dull thud and he drew in a slow breath between clenched teeth as his eyes closed against the droplets of water. Then one of his hands curled into a fist and he hit the wall violently with the side of his palm.

"Damn it…! Why did I have to come back here!?" He yelled at himself.

Then his eyes widened as a chuckle swept through his nerves, making his body shudder at the luscious sound. "Because it's all part of the plan, Cloud…"

The man's seductive tone mixed with the steam filling the room, and Cloud turned, staring hopelessly out through the blurred glass to try and see the other. "Sephiroth…?" Cloud asked, an undertone of worry threading through his voice. "Why aren't you at the base…?"

Sephiroth's back lifted from the closed door of the bathroom, his arms uncrossing and eyes opening to see the other's blurred form through the glass. "Are you worried about my safety Cloud…?" He asked, his fingers beginning to undo the cloak around his shoulders.

The blonde knew his master was taunting him by the tone in his voice. "Of course not… I'm just worried about the plan… Wouldn't it be ruined if they found you here…?"

"Not at all…" Sephiroth responded coolly, his cloak falling to the floor beside Cloud's shed clothes. "…With the act you just gave them, one would think they would simply assume I'm going to give you another shot of formula for your Nanites."

Cloud smirked to himself at that, and decided to return to his daily routine of showering, feeling more comfortable in front of Sephiroth than most others. Then the man's chest guard fell to the ground with a clunk and the blonde's brows slipped together. "What are you doing…?" He asked as he turned to let the warm water stream down his muscles… his head tipping back in relaxation… letting his guard down…

But once he turned to reach for the shampoo… his back was suddenly slammed up against the wall and a pair of lips met his own… His eyes widened in shock as a tongue entered his mouth, the man's hands settling down beside his head, pinning him to the wall. But then he relaxed again and his eyes closed, their tongues battling within each other's mouths, massaging one another until Sephiroth's tongue won and pulled away.

Cloud's eyes opened half-way and then fell to look over his master's damp and unclothed body… his muscles faintly glowing from the light of the bathroom. "Seh… Sephiroth… What are you doing here?" He asked again between unsteady breaths, his lungs robbed by the man's kiss.

"Checking up on you…" He replied within a whisper as he moved forward, his tongue running up Cloud's neck… following one of the many paths of water running down his skin.

The blonde bit his lip to restrain the moan that wanted to escape, knowing fully that if he let it free, there was a chance someone would hear. "You… You can't be here… If someone finds us--"

"--I'll kill them for wanting to look at my naked property without my permission." Sephiroth finished before his lips met Cloud's once again.

One of the blonde's hands lifted to cup his jaw, drawing him in closer as they began an open mouthed kiss… and then they drew away again. "But if you do this… we may never get enough information… to prepare…" Cloud said, his breath already turning into pants.

"But I can't stand not touching you any longer…" Sephiroth hissed in his ear before nibbling on the sensitive skin just below it. "…especially when you're body's defenses are so open for assault…"

Cloud gasped and his fingers moved to clutch the other's arms as a hand slid up his already half-erect member. "N…No…" The blonde's voice trembled as he spoke, his master's touch already feeling _sooo good_ on his neglected nerves…

His back arched when the pace quickened on his member, causing their chests to touch, a spark flying through Cloud's limbs at the slick friction between their wet bodies…

The man chuckled. "It seems you don't truly want me to go…" Sephiroth said, his other hand moving to support the blonde's back. Cloud softly moaned in response, his mind still trying desperately to hold onto the idea of keeping his true intentions a secret from his friends… but it was becoming increasingly difficult to think that way…

Then Sephiroth's nails ran up his member, and Cloud gasped, throwing his head back and arching up. "Nnnyes…" He moaned out, his nails digging deeper into the other's skin.

The man's lips curled into his signature smirk, and he leaned closer to the blonde's ear. "If you're too loud… they may find us… And we wouldn't want _that_, would we…?" He teased.

Cloud bit his lip and nodded, his slit being toyed with by a skilled thumb… He gasped when there was another quick stroke down his shaft, the motion sending a bolt of bliss rushing up into his head. He had to bite down harder on his lip in order not to scream… the water on their bodies doing an amazing job as lubrication…

Sephiroth's lips began to trail down Cloud's neck as he played with the other's member, the already heated air making the blonde dizzy… making his senses completely open… He let out a groan when Sephiroth's hand trailed down his side… his more susceptible muscles trembling below the man's fingertips…

Then another chuckle touched his ears…

"I thought you said you could be quiet…?" Sephiroth asked the other, his tongue tracing the dip in the center of the blonde's collarbone.

"I… I can't…" Cloud panted out, his eyes closed and head hanging heavy upon his neck. "It feels so… so good…"

Sephiroth's sinister look just spread at the words, his eyes gleaming with something Cloud knew… "Tell me Cloud…" He said softly, his breath ghosting across his possession's damp flesh. "…could you hold your voice if I fingered you?"

The blonde's breath shuddered at the thought and he gulped…

"Could you stand it if I ran my nails over your walls…" The man continued, lapping at the condensation on the other's nipple. "…or if I entered you with something else…?"

The pressure in Cloud's gut was already mounting by the simple thought of what Sephiroth was asking him… Then he felt the other's fingers pull away from his length and move to cup his jaw, before his lips met Cloud's with a teasing kiss. "I know how much you _love_ to scream when I hit your sweet spot…" He hissed, his teeth biting Cloud's bottom lip playfully. "…how much you love it when I fill you…"

The blonde's entire body shuddered at the softly spoken words, his brain reeling from the images passing through his mind. "Oh god…" He said below his shaken breath.

Sephiroth smirked, his hands tracing the other's spine… Cloud's back arching slowly up towards the man's body… the blonde's senses being dragged into the poisonous pleasure dripping from his words. "You want it…?"

Even though it was spoken in a question's tone… Cloud knew it was in fact a command from his master… a command he would greedily oblige… "Y-Yes…" He said, his body shuddering into and arch as the man's fingers drew a lazy pattern across his ass, dipping close to his entrance… "Let me have it…" Cloud panted, his muscles already tense. "Let me have it… as… as hard as you can…"

Sephiroth chuckled against his neck. "Whatever you want… Cloud…"

The blonde gasped as a pair of fingers shoved past his walls, worming their way straight into his entrance, the man's nails already closing in on his prostate in a matter of seconds… "Unh… Oh… Oh god…!" Cloud panted as the two digits made a quick route towards the gland, pressing against it roughly. The blonde's entire body seized up as his prostate was pinched between the other's fingertips, their two bodies rubbing against one another.

He barely choked back a moan as Sephiroth's length massaged against his own… the heat radiating off his master's erection causing a wave of pleasure to rush up, over his skin… He bit his lip hard when those torturous nails ran across the walls of his ass, the action sending prickles down the other's legs, his fingers twitching upon the other's skin…

Then Sephiroth's hips ground against his own, their cocks rubbing against each other roughly, Cloud gasping at the action, but quickly locking his throat before it could turn into the moan he was holding so tightly within himself… His skull pressed against the tiled wall as his back arched, his hands slipping up the other's arms to grip his shoulders, nails digging into Sephiroth's skin… He wanted to cry out for the other… but he knew he couldn't… or else all would be lost…

Then Sephiroth pressed himself closer, aligning Cloud's back to the wall, until his length rubbed across the blonde's ass, his fingers still deep inside the other… torturing his prostate mercilessly… His lungs locked in a fervent struggle not to moan… to not yell his master's name as he was teased… And then Sephiroth drew back for a quick moment, the once hot air now cold against Cloud's flesh, before he was turned, palms against the wall…

He gasped and his eyes widened when Sephiroth's member stroked up his puckered entrance, the motion taking the strength from Cloud's legs for a moment… until the man's cock was pushed forward, a hand slipping over Cloud's mouth in time…

Blue eyes widened and he drew in a sharp breath as his ass greedily excepted the other's cock, the length slipping within him easily from the constant lubrication of the water. His nails tried to dig into the wall and his eyes clenched shut as it was pulled back out, Sephiroth bucking his hips forward in such a way to make the other scream in ecstasy… but the cry was muffled by the man's hand…

Sephiroth chuckled, hearing the almost-silenced cry through the water. He leaned closer to the other's body, his chest pressing flat against the blonde's back, Cloud drawing in another breath as the cock inside him moved… Then he bit the back of Cloud's shoulder blade and let his breath cool the other's skin… "I knew you couldn't hold it in…" Sephiroth hissed, before pumping his length in further…

Cloud's breath shuddered and he whimpered at the small movement of banter, wanting more than ever for his prostate to be touched again…

Then Sephiroth returned to full height and suddenly grabbed one of Cloud's wrists, yanking his hand from the wall, and pulling his arm back… Cloud gasped and his eyes shot open at the sudden jolt within him, the odd angle causing Sephiroth's member to rub against his prostate… Then the man's hips moved forward, and he slammed against it.

Blonde hair was thrown back as Cloud let free another cry of rapture into his master's palm, his back arching drastically before Sephiroth relaxed his grip on the other's arm, pulling back out before pushing forward again, yanking the blonde's body towards his hips. "MMMMMPH!" Cloud moaned out from behind the other's flesh.

He couldn't help it… his world was fading into the bright white world of pleasure… his master beginning a pace to torture his senses… every thrust sending another burning surge into his legs… his spine… The sensations spreading through his body like wildfire until his back had arched so far, his head could almost touch the other's shoulder…

And then Sephiroth's hand wrapped up around his jaw, wrenching him from the wall and holding him steady against his body… Cloud's gasps became faster as the man plunged into him, his other hand wrapping a firm grasp around his cock, pumping it in time with his motions… The blonde moaned louder against Sephiroth's hold, his voice trapped behind the fleshy bars of Sephiroth's hand…

He could feel their muscles twitching… the pace speeding up until he couldn't help it much longer… he had to release… he had to cry out his desires…

The feeling of Cloud's back arching… his muscles convulsing around his member… the blonde's head falling back and shattered voice silently crying out for the final burst of ecstasy he desired… All of them together… and suddenly Sephiroth found himself on the edge as well, and his arms tightening around the blonde's body in preparation to ride the wave…

…and then they both fell…

Cloud's voice snapped as he ejaculated, feeling the man's sweet cum filling him at the same moment… his body trembling violently against the other's moving muscles as his essence covered his torso and his master's hand… some of it decorating the shower walls…

Then both just stood… frozen in that moment for a few seconds… until Cloud's body slumped back against Sephiroth's, his head resting upon the man's shoulder in exhaustion… his hand slipping from the other's lips…

Slowly, the pounding of water against the linoleum tub drifted back into Cloud's lust-fogged brain… and he began to remember where they were… his incoherent gaze scanning the walls… until his lids fell shut… his body too tired to hold out any longer…

Sephiroth could feel the extra weight add to the other's form immediately as Cloud's body went limp against his own… his eyes opening to look at the other's expressionless features… Then a small smirk crossed his lips. "Of course…" He said to himself, before moving in a way to keep the blonde upright as he turned off the water…

And after a few unsuccessful attempts to wake the other, along with weaving about the clothes-covered floor, Sephiroth emerged from the small room, carrying the blonde in his arms, both their clothes still missing from their air-dried bodies… The blonde's head rested upon his master's shoulder limply as the man walked towards Cloud's bed, seemingly _unconscious_ in his arms…

Carefully, Sephiroth placed him upon the bed, its sheets still mangled by when the blonde had arisen this morning, and then pulled the wrinkled covers up over his pet… his eyes traveling across the other's bare skin…

Then he leaned down slowly, his gaze still running along Cloud's well-toned body… his content features, lost within sleep… and green eyes met the closed lids of his pet before he stopped… his lips only centimeter's from Cloud's…

His face stayed expressionless as he looked over the other… his damp hair draping down to the bed beside his blonde's golden spikes… Cloud's soft breathing touching his skin… All silent until his wing unfurled from his back, a soft wind blowing his hair… and his fingers curled around a single feather, which appeared within his grasp from thin air…

Slowly, the black tip outlined the blonde's jaw, Sephiroth's fingers guiding it slowly around his pet's features until it slipped across his lips… and stopped… Sephiroth's eyes lifting to Cloud's closed lids…

The blonde's peace stirred, his brows twitching together briefly before his head turned and his eyes fluttered open. "Nnnwhat…?" He said unintelligently as his pupils focused on the table beside his bed… and then he blinked and his eyes opened the rest of the way before he sat up… staring at the item laying upon his table…

Cloud's hand slowly outstretched and his fingers curled around the object, lifting it slowly to the moonlight shining through his open curtains, the black feather shimmering in its glow… Then his head turned to the bathroom… his gaze taking in the empty floor before turning back to look at the feather in his hand… smiling softly to himself as he turned it between his fingertips…

Then he gently placed the feather back upon his nightstand and lay back down upon his sheets, staring at the ceiling in thought… before his eyes slowly closed and his body relaxed once more…

…Sephiroth's kiss still lingering upon his lips…

**

* * *

**

Yes… I know it was a bit of a corny ending… but I liked it… so there.

**Besides…**

**It's Ksara's decision whether or not it was worthy because it's HER birthday present anyways!**

**So, ha ha to you other fans.**

**So, that's it for today. RnR please!**


	6. Complications

"Cloud…?" The soft voice whispered from behind the blonde, pulling him from his sleep… "Get up Cloud…" The man said again, breath ghosting across the other's neck, Cloud's brows furrowing slightly.

His eyes cracked open slowly, blinking a few times before scanning the darkness, his mind vaguely remembering it… until it clicked. Cloud gasped, and his eyes widened as his head turned to survey the stone walls, senses picking up on the cool metal of shackles bound to his arms, hanging over his head. His breath began to quicken as he sat up… and then it came…

The soft chuckle from behind him… the sound he knew from _many_ times before…

"Sephiroth…? What am I-?"

"Don't worry Cloud…" The man continued… but there was something different about his voice… "It'll _all_ be fine soon."

He could feel the other's heat move about his form, Cloud readjusting slightly to see up into his master's eyes. "Seph… ir…" But his breath cut short at the sight before him instead.

There, looking down upon him stood the brunette… smirking, with eyes a blazing green. "Oooh… I'm sorry… Were you not expecting me…? Mmmtoo bad…" He teased, voice humming his satisfaction in the other's pain.

Cloud stared up at the other, Leon's arms crossed, his form clad in black leather that gripped tightly to his skin… And then watched in stunned horror as a familiar pair of hands slipped up Leon's shoulders… lips meeting the back of the brunette's neck, kissing slowly up his spine… each one paining Cloud a little more to watch…

Then Leon spoke. "Well… How is it Cloud…?" He began, Sephiroth's hands drifting down his body. "You know… Being on the 'good side' again…?" He whispered as Sephiroth continued to toy with the brunette's skin between his lips, Cloud watching in disbelief as his master's fingers worked to undo the other's shirt… his tanned skin slowly being revealed…

Before Leon continued his taunt. "But tell me Cloud…" He hissed, eyes moving up to meet the blonde's once more… body leaning closer… lips only centimeters away… "…would you prefer… to be where _I'm_ standing…?"

Cloud could only gasp as a great wind suddenly broke free between the cracks of the stone floor, his eyes closing tightly against its monstrous strength… reckless memories rushing into his mind… Leon's words riding their current…

"I want you to bring him here…_Leon_…"

"…the letter that _Leon_ was meant to receive…"

"The code was intended for _Leon_…"

Cloud stirred.

"…would've reacted to it with _Leon_."

"He's been targeting _Leon_…"

His body tossing in the covers.

"…if it had worked…"

Cloud eyes burst open, lungs gasping for breath.

"…_Leon_ would've been the one…"

But even though his nightmare had ended… his mind kept playing the words…

"_But tell me Cloud… would you rather be where I'm standing…?"_

And all he could think of as he tried to regain control of his shaken mind… was _"Yes."_

**Chapter 6: Complications**

Cloud winced as he walked down the stairs to the dining room, his steps jostling his already throbbing shoulder. His hand lifted to massage it slowly, mind traveling back to his master's reckless actions the night before in the shower… But before his memories could lead him to the _other_ actions committed by the man, a hand laid atop his own, stopping the soothing ministrations upon his muscles.

"Are you alright…?" The woman asked, tone laced with concern. "I saw you flinch back there…"

Cloud's eyes turned to meet the big brown irises behind him… and cracked a brief smile of assurance. "I'm fine…" He said, slipping his hand out from below Tifa's, the brunette's fingers lifting from his arm.

"Are you sure? If there's anything I can do, just say the word…" She said as she moved to look more directly into his face.

They surveyed one another's eyes for a moment longer and then Cloud gave a nod. "It's alright… I'm fine." He said before turning away and restarting his trek down the stairs, but then he paused. He turned his head to look up at her from the foot of the stairs and smiled reassuringly. "Really."

Tifa returned the smile and then continued down as well, falling in step next to his strides. "Well that's good… We wouldn't want you to be groggy while greeting everyone…" She said as she continued to beam beside him.

And Cloud paused…

Tifa soon realized she had passed the stopped blonde, and turned to look back at him. "Greeting… everyone?" Cloud questioned, for once looking truly confused.

Tifa blinked… then looked a bit surprised. "Oh… Didn't anyone tell you? The new recruits were supposed to arrive this morning… I was sure Yuffie told you, or that you heard them come in but… Well…"

Her voice trailed off in the back of Cloud's mind as his head pieced things together. "You mean… people are coming here to help in the battle…?" He ventured, his pace slowly starting back up again as he walked down the stairs. "Other than Sora and Riku, of course." He added, just to make sure he was still on track.

Tifa nodded. "Uh huh. Reno and Rude called up Rufus, who decided to come and have a rematch with Sephiroth himself, so naturally Tseng and Elena have come along… Then Sora called up one of his old friends… I think his name was Tidus…? And he's brought these three other girls along with him. Kairi's here as well now, but I don't think she'll be battling…"

"Wait." Cloud said, stopping the rant his friend had started before it got too deep to climb out of. "So… how many 'new recruits' are we talking about…?" He asked outside the door of the dining room.

Tifa turned back to face him, and smiled slightly as she spoke. "A lot of people want to help our cause… It really makes me happy. So… I think you should just see for yourself." Her smile grew before she opened the door… and the other's eyes simply widened as his jaw dropped.

The door slid harshly closed behind Cloud, the quick impact of wood barely audible over the crowd in the other room. Then a long sigh escaped his lips and his back slumped across its surface, hand lifting to massage his aching head irritably. "Why does there have to be so _many_ of them…?" He asked himself, sounding exhausted from the group of twenty he just had to re-acquaint himself with, not even including the ones he already knew… But as his eyes slid closed, and his hand fell back to his side, the blonde was truly happy about the soft hum of near-silence filling the room…

That is, until the creak of floorboards broke his thoughts and attracted his gaze. "Why do you ask…?" The man said nonchalantly as he repositioned himself in the corner, startling Cloud slightly. Then a small smirk spread across the brunette's lips and his tone dropped to one of a sinister being. "Afraid you'll be overrun?"

Cloud's gaze became cold as they locked upon the stormy blue eyes ahead, his banter already annoying the blonde. "Of course not." He replied, leaning off the door to face the other who remained poised in the corner. "Because I know _our_ side can always beat _them_." Cloud almost growling as he spoke.

His smirked widened briefly, arms uncrossing as he too lifted his back from the wall. "So… You're still pretending, hm? Trying to fly below the radar…? Trying to--"

"What _is_ your problem?" Cloud suddenly snapped petulantly, his words cutting off the other, the action seeming to lift Leon's head to the blonde's gaze.

"My _problem_…?" He questioned, eyes narrowing slightly as he grated out the second word.

"Yeah. Your apparently undying issue with me. What the _hell_ gives _you_ the right to question my--?"

"The _right_? How about when you ra--!"

"Oh don't even _think_ of saying the word 'rape' again. That card is getting old Leon, and besides…" The other continued as he stalked closer, anger beginning to boil… He was starting to get truly sick of the way his friend was acting. "…you _know_ that wasn't me." Cloud said as he tried to control his tone, Leon unwavering as he drew closer, eyes burning their icy glare.

"Oh _really_?" Leon countered in the voice of a challenger, his tone nearly showing disgust. "Then tell me Cloud… Whose _lips_ were they…? Whose _hands_ were those that drew lines across my skin? Whose _body_ kept me pinned as I squirmed below? Whose words--?"

"Whose EYES were they Leon?" Cloud suddenly interjected, the tone of his voice having raised to a new volume, stopping the brunette yet again.

"Your--"

Cloud growled and Leon jumped slightly as the side of the blonde's fist made impact with the wall beside him. "Don't you _dare_ says 'yours'." Cloud was almost yelling now, Leon's eyes staying slightly wider than before from the loud crack of the wall. "Those were _his_ eyes Leon. _HIS. _And I--!" Cloud continued, eyes clenched shut as he tried to tame himself yet again, body shaking from his lack of control. Until his hand loosened its grip upon itself and his shoulders stopped quivering, the blonde's lungs taking in a breath… "…and I don't want to be him…"

The hushed words were the last thing to enter the air, before the same silenced hum filled the room… all until Cloud spoke again, hair hanging in front of his eyes as he turned to look at the floor.

"So… What is it Leon…? Are you sad…? Jealous perhaps, that no one will listen to you… that they simply follow my orders without question…? Is that it? Because if it is, then I can--"

"_Jealousy_…?" Leon spoke as though he had just heard a joke, only slightly louder than the blonde's own words to catch his attention. "Why would I be jealous of _you_?"

Blonde brows slid together in confusion, before his eyes lifted to look up into the face of his obstacle. "What're you--?"

"If anyone should be jealous…" Leon interrupted, lips morphing into a smirk once again. "It should be _you_."

At that, the other looked slightly taken-a-back, the words not making any sense… Before Leon's smile widened at the look in his 'friend's' eyes, and he continued. "Especially when you just found out your _precious master_ longs for someone **else**."

And Cloud suddenly found his thoughts frozen, his breath catching in his throat as the words hit him like bludgeons to the brain.

"_Were you not expecting me…?"_

Leon's features only regained their wicked gleam at the sight of the blonde's stunned features. "Oh… You already knew…?" The man continued, mirroring his enemy's playfully _wretched_ tone.

"_On the 'good side' again…?"_

"_Mmmtoo bad…"_

Cloud's eyes lifted to Leon's gaze, shaken by the tone he had dreamt of this morning.

"I guess you did…" Leon continued, demonically pleased gaze peering down upon the other. "…judging by how still you've become… how silent…"

"_But tell me Cloud…"_

"…_would you rather be where I'm standing…?"_

Cloud could feel the air's hands gripping him… It's arms constricting him as Leon stepped closer… the heat almost unbearable, yet his brain was frozen into a pressuring numbness… "Tell me Cloud…" Leon hissed, triumphant smirk remaining… the common words of his dreams only dragging the blonde further into his suffocating hole.

…_A familiar pair of hands slipped up Leon's shoulders…_

"…Have you dreamt of it yet…?"

Cloud's breath hitched within an almost-silent gasp, widened eyes snapping up to meet Leon's in fear before taking a quick step back, his head slowly moving from side to side in an act of disbelief. "How… How did you--?"

"How it would've been if he had obtained _me_ instead of _you_…?"

…_body leaning closer… lips only centimeters away…_

Cloud's heart was racing in his ears as he stared in terror, eyes trying to pry away from the other's… but a hand quickly gripped his jaw roughly, wrenching them back up.

…_kissing slowly across his jaw… each one paining Cloud a little more…_

"How do you think it would _feel_ Cloud…?" Leon hissed, fingers picking up on the tremor of dismay running though the blonde's skin. "...To be left _all alone_… all over again…?"

Cloud's breath shook, memories of his dreams running rampant through his mind… eyes burning to leak the true emotions he had… "…No…" He breathed.

"…_if it had worked…"_

"…_Leon would've been the one…"_

"No…" He said again, voice shaking uncontrollably, the other's fingers slipping away… The man's smirk growing as he watched Cloud shrink away… watched him _crumble_…

"Yes…"

Cloud flinched at the hiss that slithered through the air, its venom filling his thoughts… his memories…

…_You're not his anymore…_

Cloud's eyes clenched shut and his body shook itself back into motion. "NO!" He yelled before shoving the other back, Leon stumbling backwards from the harsh impact, back hitting the wall and things rattling in the cupboards around him… But when he looked back up, the backdoor was already slamming shut behind the blonde's disappearing form.

…But all he could do… was watch… and smile.

"_No…!"_ Cloud's thoughts screamed. _"No, it's not true! It can't be because he wants--! He wants--!"_

The blonde burst through his bedroom door, the wood slamming back into place before he turned and hurled his fist against it. "NO!" He yelled out, the cabinet against the wall rattling at the harsh impact. Then another softer thud followed shortly after, Cloud's forehead resting against the wood… strength having diminished… fist slipping down the rough surface… "No…" He breathed once more, the emotions threatening to leak from his eyes…

Then he flinched, shoulders tensing at the touch upon his back… the familiar thud of boots…

"Cloud…?" The deep tone of his master rang out through the room, a tinge of concern riding across the back of his name.

Then the pressure increased, and something within Cloud pulsed outward, towards the surface of his angered mind and his eyes snapped open, shining their venomous green through the contacts he still wore. "…don't touch me…"

He could feel Sephiroth's hand twitch upon his back with surprise at the low, menacing growl his pet gave. The blonde could almost envision the brow upon the man's face lifting in that questioning way, before the awaited inquiry came to his lips. "…_Excuse_ me?" Sephiroth asked, tone suggesting a warning… one Cloud thoroughly ignored.

"I said…" He snarled, eyes slipping to the side… meeting his Buster Sword propped in the corner. "…don't TOUCH ME!"

Sephiroth barely had time to react as the silver gleam of Cloud's blade hit his retinas, his Kanata clanging together with the other's blade just in time to save his head from being removed. Green eyes met green, Cloud's glaring over the surface of his blade at the other before he snarled and shoved the man backwards, Sephiroth stumbling back before his arm lifted the blade to defend against the barrage of attacks to follow. There was a slice to his left, then to his right, aiming for his head, then to the left again at his thigh. Sephiroth winced as his own blade was pushed into his leg, but it was quick enough to not cause any real damage. But the next attack was faster than the first, each one gaining speed and precision as Cloud's blazing anger streamed into his weapon.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth yelled before another clang flung itself through the air, the buster sword a mere inch from his cheek.

"Shut UP!" Cloud yelled back, arms swinging the blade lower before sweeping it up towards Sephiroth's torso, the man leaping back, the sound of tearing leather being left behind in his place. "You're not on MY side anymore, ARE YOU!?" Cloud continued, leaping forward in an attempt to plunge the sword into the other's gut, barely missing and instead pinning the man to the wall by his shirt. Sephiroth's eyes snapped shut as Cloud's feet made impact beside him, face stopping only inches from his own, the intensity of rage being broadcast through his eyes. "You're only on _his_…" The blonde hissed in disgust.

Then his hand pushed down upon the handle of his blade, a piece snapping from it immediately. Sephiroth's eyes widened and he moved desperately to the side, barely slipping away as the second sword plunged into the wall, _exactly_ where his heart would've been only moments ago. "What're you--!?" Sephiroth tried to question, but he stopped as Cloud's eyes turned to glare at him below, the blonde turning in a quick flash of blue, form reappearing ahead of Sephiroth instantaneously with his sword flying through the air in preparation to cleave off the other's head. The man threw his sword up to block, but the impact still sent him flying backwards, spine smacking harshly against one of the walls.

But the moment his feet hit the ground, he ducked swiftly, avoiding another attack by the blonde, one so forceful it lodged his sword within the wall, but another piece was quickly separated, and another, Cloud tearing them from the wall. His body flashed with blue yet again as he yelled the single name torturing his soul, "LEON!" Sephiroth rolled away as two swords cut through the air, Cloud turning quickly to plunge one down into the man's cloak, snagging him again for a moment. "You want HIM!" Cloud yelled down at Sephiroth, the second sword practically guiding itself down into the place where Sephiroth's shoulder used to be, only to meet a flurry of black feathers.

And then a pair of arms wrapped powerfully around Cloud's from behind, linking across the blonde's chest. "Let GO of me!" Cloud almost screamed, body thrashing against Sephiroth's as his swords aimlessly tried to make impact.

But all of it stopped as the thin metal of Sephiroth's Kanata pressed against his neck threateningly, the other arm pulling Cloud tight against his body.

"…drop them."

Cloud hesitated for a moment, fingers tightening around the weapons… before he followed his master's hushed command, both blades falling to his feet.

"Good." Sephiroth breathed, soft pants caressing the back of Cloud's neck as he continued to hold him. "Now… You are going to tell me _exactly_ what is going on."

The blonde's lungs filled and emptied rapidly within his chest, the fatigue of battle catching up with him much faster this time from the use of materia… but he swallowed to slow the process, and his eyes fell to the ground. "…you want _him_… don't you?" Cloud half-growled, anger-powered adrenaline now gone from his system. "You were just using me to get to _him_…"

"Who…?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud noting the resonating tone of impatience in his voice.

"…Leon…" Cloud spoke, the word tasting bitter within his mouth.

"I don't need him."

Cloud winced at the quick answer, eyes closing against his emotions… just like they always did… but he knew they were still burning green behind his shield. "I didn't _ask_ if you _needed_ him…"

Sephiroth blinked in surprise at the shake to Cloud's voice, the tone of hurt somehow… _invading_ him… and _tearing_ him… and then the realization hit Sephiroth, like the blows previously thrown before.

… the moment making his defenses dwindle.

Then, as fast as Cloud's eyes had snapped back open, Sephiroth was stumbling backward, arms wrapped around his torso in agony, the impact of Cloud's elbow creating a throbbing dent in his gut. But he didn't have much time to retaliate as Cloud's foot came wheeling around, aiming for the other's head, and Sephiroth quickly caught his ankle in the air. But Cloud twisted free, and his body suddenly hurled itself forward, Sephiroth's eyes widening as the side of the blonde's forearm collided with his throat, sending him backwards to smash his back against the wall.

"I don't care if you _need_ him!" Cloud yelled, the pressure upon Sephiroth's neck becoming threateningly close to fatal. "I care if you _want_ him! If you…! If you want him more than…! THAN-!" But Cloud's eyes clenched shut, his throat closing around the word before he swallowed it down and locked his green-blazing eyes back upon Sephiroth's, pressing his arm harder against the man's neck, Sephiroth's hands instinctively gripping the other's wrist as he focused on his breathing. "Do you!? Do you WANT him!?" Cloud yelled, taking a step closer to the man.

But silence only greeted him, Sephiroth's stern gaze flickering between Cloud's eyes… before his face turned to the floor, head hanging low…

"…Yes."

Cloud's eyes widened, face turning into one of shock… before contorting into one of utter rage and a pain that seemed to _seep_ from his very existence. "You _bastard_…" He growled low in his throat, before switching his arm's position so his hand was the thing pressing into his master's neck, nails digging deep into his flesh. "You BASTARD!" He yelled, the green glow of his eyes flickering between blue every once in a random moment.

But when his hand twitched to dig deeper into Sephiroth's skin, the man's own hand reached out to grab his pet's slender neck, the action quickly wrenching the blonde's grasp away, Cloud gasping in shock as he was whirled around. His back slammed violently up against the wall as Sephiroth used his full strength to redirect their positions, his fingers vise-like around Cloud's throat.

"Let-Let GO!" Cloud snarled below him, struggling as he pushed against his master's hold, but when he opened his eyes to glare at the other, maybe to try another attack, Sephiroth moved swiftly forward, and Cloud's breath caught, their lips meeting in a vehement kiss intended to _bruise_. But the blonde's eyes narrowed, and his teeth quickly clamped down, canines digging in to tear at the other's lips, but Sephiroth was too fast.

He pulled Cloud back from the wall before slamming him against it again, his back slapping against its surface as the air left his lungs, preventing him from protesting further.

"Why does it matter!?"

Cloud jumped at the sudden yell from the other, his eyes widening and body unconsciously flinching back.

"Why does it matter if I NEED him!? If I WANT him!?" Sephiroth continued, predatory eyes burning down into Cloud's soul. "Why should it matter when I don't--! If I don't-!" But his teeth clenched in anger as his grip around Cloud's neck tightened to the point of pain.

The blonde only grimaced as he glared. "If you don't WHAT?" Cloud snapped. "If you don't want ME anymore!?" His voice shaking with growing sorrow as he yelled.

Sephiroth's eyes moved back up to send the blonde a razor-sharp glare, failing to retain the rage within him.

"THEN WHA--!?"

But Cloud's words were quickly cut short as Sephiroth's hand moved up to grip the blonde's jaw more tightly, yanking him forward by his neck, their cheeks pressing together and Sephiroth's lips next to his ear. And then the hissed words flowed between his lips…

"Why should it matter… when I don't _love_ _him_…?"

…Sephiroth could feel the other's body tense, his mind freezing over as the words settled… eyes widening before he pulled himself away from the man's grasp.

"You… You mean you…?" But Cloud's voice trailed away into the confirming silence, Sephiroth's eyes answering the question before he could even ask it… the deadly silence continuing…

…Until he moved swiftly forward and molded to the man's grasp.

Cloud's hands slid to the back of his master's jaw, pulling him in as their lips met, mouths moving in perfect sync as their tongues intertwined, Sephiroth's arms wrapping around the blonde's back to support the bend of his spine as their kiss deepened, lips switching position, before Cloud was quickly pushed back up against the wall… Their hands moved swiftly to each other's clothes, working to quickly get the other's body freed of their cloth shackles, Sephiroth kissing up Cloud's neck as he unzipped and peeled away his shirt… Cloud's hands tugging off the leather straps across his master's chest and pushing back the man's cloak… the blonde's neck craning back as he gave a moan, Sephiroth's thigh running along his member…

But the moment their clothes fell to the floor, their legs began to move again, hands exploring each other's skin, Cloud's eyes closing as Sephiroth's lips traveled down his neck, teeth nipping at his jaw as he moved downward, before their knees hit the bed, Cloud landing below the other.

He bit back a moan as his back arched up, Sephiroth's hand slipping down below the fabric of his pants, lips still upon his neck, and thumb teasing his nipple… But Cloud couldn't keep from shuddering as nails drew patterns across his cock, back arching further as Sephiroth's tongue traced his jugular, before chuckling to himself.

"Now do you understand…?" Sephiroth hissed as his hand moved back down the other's length, thumbnail dipping briefly into the slit, Cloud gasping in turn.

"Y-Yes… But-AH!" Cloud's voice hitched again as his nipple was tweaked roughly between his lover's fingers, his body tensing and teeth biting down upon his lip. Then his fingers twirled within one of the long silver tresses flowing down around him, pulling the other's face closer, their lips almost meeting… "I want you to say them…" He whispered, swallowing down a moan as Sephiroth's hand committed another stroke, his body flaring at the other's touch. "…the words…" Slowly, he drew their lips closer together as he shuddered, eyes half-lidded and green fading from the blue upon his irises. "…please…"

Lips and tongue met instantly, Cloud moaning into the other's mouth as his master's fingers toyed with his member's head, coaxing it to stand. Then Sephiroth's mouth pulled away, trailing down the blonde's throat and collarbone to settle down upon Cloud's vacant nipple, feeling the tremors of bliss fly up beneath his pet's skin as he sucked and nipped at the tiny nub, one of Cloud's hands entangling in his hair… Cloud's body moving upward on the bed as Sephiroth's lips continued down, the blonde aligning his spine to the wall… head falling back against its surface as the other's lips neared their destination, fingers slipping free from the blonde's pants and sliding down to remove them from Cloud's hips…

Blue eyes clenched shut, and the blonde's intake of breath shook as Sephiroth's mouth moved down the other's already half-hardened member, the tip of his tongue digging into the sensitive vein running below Cloud's length, listening as the other's breaths quickened above him… his pace beginning… teeth barely grazing the other's skin… lips and tongue working to massage the head, digging into the slit and swirling around it… Cloud's muscles below the skin of his torso trembling as his grip tightened upon the others hair…

Then Cloud gasped, his back arching up as Sephiroth's fingers dug deeper within his entrance… spreading and prepping his muscles, the blonde moaning at the feeling. He could feel his skin begin to burn with the searing pleasure his master's motions created… mouth open as he panted… And then Cloud's body tensed, his prostate being probed by eager fingers that swirled and dipped within his walls, Cloud gasping out.

"Seh… Sephiroth…!" He said between shaken breaths, his fingers curling even more tightly around the other's hair. "You-You can't…! Not b-both at once…" Cloud warned, back arching and head falling back as he panted… "It's-- I'm going to--!" He gasped out, Sephiroth's fingers starting a rhythm of torture upon his senses…

But as a reply to his cries, Sephiroth only chuckled… the man's luscious sound reverberating within his ears and cock, causing Cloud's hips to buck up into that torturous mouth. "Nnoh god…!" His hand tugged at the other's hair slightly as he moved his hips again, forcing his cock against the other's teeth, the flesh hardening within his master's mouth. And then the fingers inside of him dug deeper, drawing lines with his nails across the blonde's prostate, dragging another deep moan from his lover's throat. "S-Sephiroth, please…!" Cloud called between shallow breaths, his other hand now tearing away at the sheets below as he tried to recover his lost grip upon the sensations now running freely through his skin. "It's too… Too much! I-I'm g-going to…!"

But he was quickly cut off by his own hitch in breath as Sephiroth's fingers grasped his erection roughly, the blonde's grip tightening upon his master's hair at the feeling of his release being stalled below unyielding fingers. Then the air was drowned in Cloud's own sound of impassionment as Sephiroth's tongue slowly dragged its rough surface along his skin, fingers pinching his prostate, teeth biting the head of his erection… Cloud's body ceased up into the taunting mouth as he cried out to the room of his overwhelming euphoria… pressure building within him…

"Wh-Why didn't you let me--?" But he was cut off as Sephiroth's lips greeted his own, Cloud _moaning_ at the hint of his own cum mixed with the mysterious flavor of his master's tongue, the slick muscles gliding against each other behind their lips…

Until he pulled away, smirking. "…Because…" He hissed seductively. "…_I've_ decided that you're not finished yet." Sephiroth continued, running his cock slowly across his pet's still-hardened member, teeth nipping at his earlobe as the blonde shuddered below… Cloud's head falling back to rest against the wall…

But it only lasted for one stroke, the man stopping… hand moving up to grip the blonde's jaw, securely but gently pulling him forward until his lips were by the other's ear, voice pouring the sultry words into the blonde's mind… speaking them slow…

"…I love you… Cloud…"

…At that, Cloud's breath caught, his body shuddering as his eyes widened and heart fluttered, hand reflexively gripping the man's arm to still himself… and he swallowed…

Sephiroth blinked in slight surprise at the reaction, before he slowly smiled, moving even closer to Cloud's ear… his breath caressing the other's flesh as he spoke… "Did that affect you, my dear…?" Cloud gasped as fingers moved up along his cock, Sephiroth smirking slightly. "It's feels as though it did…" He hissed, the other's member twitching in his hold… the blonde's cum seeping past his grasp to run a single drop down the underside of his member… sending shivers through Cloud's thighs.

"Seh-Sephiroth, please…" Cloud panted out, his body heat having risen to a new level. "…I want it… I want _you_…" He said with some difficulty as the man's free hand ran rivulets down across his chest, his head tipping back. "…now."

Then that luscious sound of the other's amusement seeped between his lips, surrounding and _drowning_ Cloud in its resonance. "…As you wish…"

But then Sephiroth paused… and his smirk grew… "But… how _fast_… how _deep_ do you want it to drive into you…?"

Cloud's breath snagged in his throat as his master's whispered words sent a strong shudder through his skin, grip tightening on the man's arm, Sephiroth continuing none-the-less. "Do you want it slow, so then you can truly _feel_ your body reaching its climax… every movement angled, precise… pinpointing your pleasure spot… teasing it with the leisurely movements…?" The man whispered, listening as Cloud's breath quickened, his cerulean eyes fogging with lust as his mind played it through his head.

He could feel the heat rising up within him as he envisioned it… the motions… the sensations… his lungs already becoming breathless… muscles twitching with need…

"Or perhaps you wish faster, _wilder_. Each thrust that drives into you erratic and unexpected, each carrying a different feeling… a different _sense_… never knowing which will hit your prostate and make you _scream_…"

Sephiroth's smirk widened as he felt another tremor pass through the blonde's skin, his breath wavering with every intake of air… "Wha…What're you doing…?" Cloud asked, almost urgently, the heat rising up within him once more. "W-Why are you teasing me like this…?"

"I'm not teasing you…" Sephiroth said simply, his voice still low and equally succulent. "…I'm simply displaying the options…" He whispered, the tips of his lips barely brushing Cloud's ear, sending a spark flying through the blonde's brain. "One of which _is_ to tease… To barely touch the skin… to make every contact of flesh linger… _enhance_ them… so then when the teasing stops, your body is already in utter rapture… mind fogged and reeling, _searching_ for more of that--" Cloud gasped as Sephiroth's tongue trailed along the shell of his ear. "—_torturous_ pleasure…"

Cloud was audibly panting now, his skin shivering in the heat that suffocated him, a few muscles twitching now and then in anticipation… And at this point, he swore, he could've cum right then… if only Sephiroth would let go… or would touch him more…

"Can you already feel it… _Cloud_…?"

Cloud gasped at the sound of his own name rolling off the other's tongue like never before, only to stop half way down his throat as the tips of Sephiroth's fingers brushed atop the skin of his torso, the muscles quivering in excitement below them… "…The heat you always feel… It's pooling here, isn't it?" Sephiroth asked softly, the same finger circling the blonde's navel, the fire inside Cloud following his words and fingers, collecting in that spot… "Or is it… _here_?"

Cloud's head fell back as his master's touch ghosted across his member, barely even letting his skin brush the surface… but, the heat followed his fingertips once more, moving towards Cloud's quivering cock, the blonde moaning in response. His pants shook as he drew them in, eyes closing to try and control his feelings of rapture. But Sephiroth was nowhere _near_ finished with him yet…

"Or _maybe_…" He continued… hand slowly drifting down lower on the blonde's body… fingers staying _just_ close enough to barely let Cloud feel their heat… the pet's fingers twisting in the sheets at the same pace he moved…"Yes… It _must_… be _here_…"

Cloud gasped before he bit his lip, his back arching up, the man's finger brushing his entrance… not even inserting themselves, but already feeling as though they just brushed his prostate. "S… Stop…!" Cloud panted out, Sephiroth touching the area again. "If…! If you keep going… I… I won't--!" But his words were cut off as he moaned into the room, the fingers dipping briefly inside, the tip of the other's tongue barely touching his hardened nipple. "Nnoh god…!" Cloud's breath shook as he softly moaned his words, his hips instinctively bucking up onto the other's fingers… But Sephiroth was too quick, pulling them back out before they could go deeper…

"And you thought I would let you quicken the pace with your own free will…?" Sephiroth hissed, teeth nipping and lips suckling gently upon the other's shoulder blade, a purple mark slowly rising to the surface.

"B-But…! It feels so good!" The blonde called out, the man dragging his nails across the other's entrance, the rough contact torturing his already burning skin. "Pl-Please…! I want it!"

"You want it…?" Sephiroth hissed, cooling the place of his marking temporarily, before it flared again from the touch of his tongue. "Tell me Cloud… is _this_ what you want…?" He asked, slipping his fingers _slooowly_ inside…

Cloud's back shivered into an arch, skull pressing against the wall as he drew in a long breath, biting his lip and hands twining in the covers… the friction feeling _sooo_ good inside of him. "Y-Yes…!" The blonde answered, almost breathlessly, as he felt his master's fingertips slipping back out… the tips swirling around his entrance before dipping back inside… digging even _deeper_ than before… "Oooohgod…" He moaned, feeling his erection shiver and twitch at the anticipation of what was to come… the slow friction causing his mind to focus on _it_, and _it_ alone…

Then suddenly, Sephiroth's fingers, after pulling all the way back, _thrust_ back in, Cloud gasping in turn and back seizing up into an arch, his hand shooting up to grab the bedpost for support. The fast movement was like a shot to the head, stilling and yet heating the entire moment… all before the next one came… the slow pull back of the trigger, and then the bullet flying back forward into Cloud's ass, his eyes rolling back in his head as he groaned, the tips of Sephiroth's fingers _barely_ reaching his prostate… "Nnnyeees…!" Cloud groaned out into the room as the man's rhythm began, another finger being added… another speed being reached as he dug further into the blonde's walls.

Cloud's back arched up and his hips began to thrust forward yet again as the digits moved, his hips tilting to let them in deeper, his body shuddering violently when his prostate was brushed… eyes widened and mouth opening to allow him to groan. He could feel his cock twitch violently in his master's tightened grasp, his orgasm probably already have come and gone from the pressure… from the _pleasure_… but that hand wouldn't budge, wouldn't let him cum, wouldn't let him fall from the edge just yet…

But as his prostate was hit again, Sephiroth's mouth was suddenly over his… biting his lips and fighting with his tongue, the cool air seeping between and filling the gaps to let Cloud moan… pace quickening… Cloud's body being manipulated until his mind was a swirling mass of lust and infatuation, uncontained and uncontrolled as it ran rampant through him… He panted and groaned into the kiss he so fervently received as his prostate was tormented, the gland burning with a fire hotter than any other on earth… Then the blonde's nails moved to grip the back of Sephiroth's skull as he pulled him in closer, their tongues working like the other's fingers… penetrating and taunting…

Until the his eyes widened and his body shuddered up into an arch, his lover's cock suddenly taking the place of his fingers and driving into him with an incomprehensible speed. "Oh-! Oh GOD!" Cloud cried out as the half that had slipped inside moved back out, this time Sephiroth driving two thirds of his cock forward, the friction making Cloud's back arch further, his other hand joining the first upon the bed frame, as the back of his skull ground into the wood behind him.

Then the cock inside of him drew back once more, his master's now free hand gripping his jaw to smother Cloud in a kiss of utter lust before pulling back. "Are you ready for the finale…?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud nodding and biting his lip tightly, knuckles turning white as they gripped the bed frame.

…and then Sephiroth's hips drove forward, and Cloud's voice broke in his throat.

His nails tore away at the wood as his master's dick drove further, smashing up against his prostate, the blonde moaning loudly into the air, his body shuddering and eyes rolling back in his head. "Nnh YES!" He yelled out, the man's cock swiftly pulling back out, the head the only thing to remain within the blonde's entrance until he thrust back forward, pushing Cloud's hips back slightly across the bed, the amazing friction only being amplified. Cloud's legs wrapped around his master's hips, pulling him closer, thrusting him deeper as his head flung itself back, the fragments left of his world from before slowly melting away and fading in the white flash of his senses.

"OH! Oh yes! Harder! Harder PLEASE!" Cloud cried out, his hips bucking up onto the skilled cock of his lover, the head like a rock as it pounded into his most sensitive area. Then Sephiroth's arm wrapped around the bend of Cloud's back, pulling it up from the wall, the change of position creating a new angle, a new way of setting aflame the last of the blonde's nerves… He was openly panting now, his tongue having difficulty staying within his lips as he did, all before Sephiroth's own slick muscle stroked along his pet's, their lips not even meeting in the urgency of their touch. Cloud's hands gripped tightly to the other's shoulders, legs around Sephiroth's hips as the man impaled him, his restraining grasp now beginning to move as well… a few random spurts of cum erupting from his cock's slit to allow more room for newer, _stronger_ sensations.

Cloud's voice rose up yet again as the thumb of his torturer dug deep into his slit, his cock twitching and cum rolling from its tip as it begged for release, Cloud's arms wrapping tighter and tighter around Sephiroth's shoulders, the man's cock driving even deeper… faster… the member growing harder as it continued its relentless pace upon Cloud's G-spot… Blue eyes closing and head falling back, his voice too exhausted to cry out anymore, lungs empty and pressured into aching with their own hot breath, all of Cloud's body aflame, his master's own heat only adding to the equation… tears of searing pleasure forming at the corners of his eyes.

"P-Please…! Y-Yes! HARDER! I want to feel it! Feel it d-deeper! Drive it deeper, PLEASE!" Cloud cried out as the sensations wiped his pride and restrictions away. "PLEASE! I need to c-cum! I-I want it! C-cum inside me, Seh--Sephiroth!" Cloud groaned as he felt the other's cock twitch inside him, the words seemingly affecting the other as he cried out, the tears rolling down his face, the scent of their fluids slowly oozing out from their fleshy prisons utterly _intoxicating_ him.

But he could feel it… the fingers slipping away, his own nails digging deeper into his lover's shoulders, legs tightening around his hips as his cock's restriction was falling away, Sephiroth's pace picking up as it moved away. "Y-Yes! Yes! YES! DEEPER! DRIVE DEEPER! Let me -- cum! Let me feel it…! Your cum! D-Deep inside me-AH! AAH! AAAAAAAH! AH YES! YES!!!" His cries escalated as his master's grip tightened around his back, pressing them both closer together, his cock twitching violently inside the other's ass, his muscles tensing… hand slipping away… their emotional and sensual restraints pulling, straining… until they _snapped_.

Cloud's final moan of pleasure was pulled from his throat as his back arched, nails piercing the other's skin in his moment of ecstasy, his lover's cum pouring into him… Cloud's own covering their bodies as they both arched into the release, hot liquids feeling like ice within their over-heated bodies… until their muscles gave way, and they collapsed upon one another, panting as their hearts raced in their ears… Cloud's back against the wall and head bent up to face the ceiling, eyes closed… Sephiroth's forehead resting in the crook of his neck, his breath ghosting Cloud's trembling skin… Both their arms wrapped around one another's backs in a secure embrace… Lungs moving at the same pace to draw in the breaths they had given away… breaths they had shared…

…and then after a moment of his body recovering within his lover's arms… Cloud smiled to himself, before laughing softly. "…Sorry for… trying to kill you earlier…" He panted, grip loosening upon his master's shoulders.

He could feel Sephiroth smile against his neck.

"Consider yourself forgiven…" Cloud's smile widening slightly at the words… before it drooped…

"This is…" He began slowly, Sephiroth leaning away from his neck to look into his eyes, the blonde's tone wistful and almost… sad… "It's all going to be left behind tomorrow…" He said, looking down towards the floor.

Sephiroth looked over his features for a moment… and then lifted his hand to the other's chin… tilting it gently to face him. "Cloud…" He said, his voice soft and comforting… "It is true that this place will be left behind… that the last and most important piece shall be laid to rest tomorrow… But…" His voice trailed as he looked away to gather his words… "I need you there… to be by my side in the final battle…" Then his gaze lifted back to the other's, their eyes locking. "…please."

Cloud looked into Sephiroth's eyes for a moment… before the smile began to reappear on his face, and his hand cupped around his jaw, pulling him slowly closer… "Alright." He whispered, his lips brushing Sephiroth's as he spoke, before they were locked in a kiss… One that was deep and slow… telling their partner how deep their emotions truly ran…

And it was an act like neither had ever committed before…

For _someone_ like never before…

**OMG! I UPDATED!**

**Hell, even I'm amazed at THAT one.**

**And I'm terribly sorry if it's not what you expected, or not as good (aka: yummilicious) as the other chapters I've written… but I've been out of practice. ^_^;**

**Sorry…**

**And Sorry again for taking so damn long!**

**First I was sick, and then school started up, and then my family decided to go to freakin' NORWAY where my laptop was promptly taken away from me by my father.**

***siiiiiigh***

**Basically, I have a lot of excuses, but don't really feel as though they're worth much at this point… But hopefully my apology will be…**

**So, AGAIN, I'm terribly, heart-wrenchingly sorry about not updating in MONTHS, and I hope some of my bigger followers didn't DIE while I was away. (aka: Ksara)**

**Please forgive me…?**

**Oh, and P.S.**

**If you want a few hints about the seventh chapter and what's going to happen… go to my profile page. I'm sure you'll be intrigued.**


	7. The Final Piece

**Are you ready for the end…?**

* * *

The cloak slipped up the man's arms, his shoulders rolling to let the leather rest more comfortably against his form, his movements the only sounds penetrating the silence… until sheets ran across skin behind him.

Sephiroth turned to look over his shoulder at his stirred lover, the blonde's cerulean eyes blinking sleepily before they moved to look up at him, and Cloud stretched, his lithe body catching the man's attention immediately… eyes wandering freely over the other's skin, back arching before the blonde relaxed back into the covers, hands above his head… wrists crossed… and eyes looking up to the other with an undertone of want.

"Are you going…?" He asked softly, limbs moving to lift him from beneath the covers, cloth flowing down his naked chest as he sat up.

Sephiroth's gaze drifted across the other's skin as Cloud moved to stand… a graceful sin revealing itself to the cold air of morning… slowly walking closer, the cream-colored sheets flowing down his flesh, almost as though clinging to his legs, begging for the being to stay within them… the first rays of the sun making the smooth plains of his skin almost _glow_…

"Do you not wish me to…?" Sephiroth questioned, his lips trying to hide a smile behind a smirk as their eyes met.

Cloud equally trying to hide a smirk behind a smile… hand resting upon the other's chest. "Just this once?"

"Only if you want us to be caught…" He replied, the blonde's melting gaze looking up into his master's… pleading for Sephiroth to take him just once more… But the general refused. "Especially when so close to our goal, it would be _such_ a shame… And besides," Sephiroth said as he felt the pressure on his chest slowly increase. "I already stayed by your side until now…"

Cloud's body was moving closer, a knee barely brushing between the other's legs… running his thigh across the man's clothed length… making both shiver… their lips nearing… "True…" Cloud said, a playful twinkle entering his eyes. "…but I think it'd be worth it…" He breathed, hand moving to cup his lover's jaw as their eyes closed… smirk peeking through… lips brushing…

Knock

Knock

Knock

Both men faltered, eyes opening and forms pulling away to face the sound from the other side of the door.

"Cloud…?" The woman's voice rang through the room.

Blue eyes flashed a quick an almost angered green before their owner growled out the words, "I'm so sick of this stupid woman…" Then he smirked slightly and glanced up at the general. "Can we kill her?"

The man looked down into mischievous eyes, a bit taken-a-back by the other's words… but then he returned the devious smile. "Are you asking for permission?"

Cloud only shrugged. "Perhaps."

There was another knock.

"Cloud…? Is someone in there with you?"

The blonde sighed irritably. "Pest."

Then he suddenly found his lips locked in a swift kiss, the moment of contact leaving before he could properly react, Cloud blinking in surprise.

"I should go…" Sephiroth said softly, not wanting the girl to hear. "There are still things we must prepare."

Cloud smiled to himself at the whispered words in his ear. "I understand… But it's not like I won't see you again soon." The blonde hushed back, the warmth of Sephiroth's arm around the bend of his waist making him feel oddly comfortable as they stood together…

"Of course." He replied, the wing unfurling silently from his back. "Until later then."

Cloud only smiled and closed his eyes as a warmed wind filled the room, black feathers rushing about him and caressing his skin… until he opened his eyes once more, and his lover was gone… feathers vanishing behind him as they touched the ground…

**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Final Piece**

The car door slammed behind the brunette as he stretched, six people – including him – having been shoved within the confines of the vehicle.

"Yo! Miss Lioness!"

Leon blinked before turning to glare at the redhead behind him, Reno only winking playfully before tossing the brunette's blade into its owner's hand. He caught it with ease, twisting it between his fingers before letting it settle between his belts.

Reno snorted and rolled his eyes. "Tch… fuckin' showoff." Then, as his partner moved away, Rude pitched a phone, which also slid into Leon's grasp easily, the man flipping it open with one hand. The screen displayed _Communication Enabled_ in large yellow lettering across the screen, his brow rising questioningly.

But then his body moved into a quick, reflexive action, blade gleaming as it was lifted from between his belts and into the air, deflecting the other weapon before it split his skull. He looked up, glaring, as Tseng moved back into step beside his boss… but soon froze, the feeling of a ghosting touch running up his side making his muscles shiver slightly… before fingers gripped securely at his waist, lowering the blonde's form towards his blade.

Cloud smirked briefly to himself as his opposing hand wrapped around the handle of his blade, eyes turning slowly to display his amusement to the other… Then his hand slithered down the bend of Leon's spine… nails ghosting the flesh of his thigh… running electric rivulets up the inside of the brunette's leg as he stood.

Leon swallowed deeply against the motion of heat within him, Cloud's arm wrapping about his torso… their skin touching briefly as lips moved to the brunette's ear…

"You should be more careful Leon…" He hissed, teasing the lion, the hand not around his blade running up the exposed side of Leon's neck… "We wouldn't want you to get _hurt_, now would we…?"

The man shuddered as Cloud's tongue ran over the shell of his ear, swallowing again to shove back the moan in his throat… Before the blonde pulled away, freeing his blade from the earth.

Leon could only stare as the lithe form stalked around him, his curves flowing like water as he moved to place his sword within the holster upon his back. And he _kept_ watching… secretly hungry… the other disappearing within the trees of the Sleeping Forest…

Until a loud crackle resounded from the cell phone still firmly gripped within his hand, making him jump. "Leon!?" Barret's voice broke through. "Where the fuck ARE you!? You're supposed to be in formation!"

The lion lifted the small machine to his lips. "I'm here."

"Then hurry it up! We don't got all day, damn it!"

The phone was quickly flipped closed and pocketed, and he rushed forward into the forest, spotting a few of his comrades as he settled in beside Tidus and Yuna. "Hey man, where were you?" Tidus whispered as he repositioned himself upon his haunches, half-glaring up at the other.

Leon didn't answer… he only looked away.

"What's the plan?" He asked instead.

Tidus blinked, and then quickly dropped the prior subject by answering. "We're supposed to wait for Cloud's signal."

Leon rolled his eyes and huffed. "Of course…"

Then, on almost perfect cue, the blonde's voice crackled over the devices in Yuna's, Tidus', and Leon's pockets. "Is everyone is position?" A few others, including Tidus, voiced their confirmation into the cell phones before Cloud continued. "Well, then it's time to begin…"

His voice crackled before disappearing completely, Tidus pocketing the item and rising up to his feet, the two brunettes beside him starting to move stealthily forward, Yuna cloaking their steps with a quick incantation… and Leon knew there was no turning back now…

* * *

Red XIII's paws settled softly against the ground, ears pointed stiffly forward, eyes continuously moving… scanning… the wilderness around him and Barret not able to escape his detection… "This place is accurately named…" Red thought aloud. "…it seems everything in a ten mile radius is sleeping…" Then he stopped, head turning slowly to face his partner who supposedly stood just behind him. "Don't you agree, Ba--" But his voice was cut off as his eyes widened.

The man behind him was completely engulfed in vines, an ominously thick plant wrapped around his throat as he choked behind it. Red's instincts quickly took over, removing his shock completely as he growled and crouched before leaping forward to tear the plants from his friend, but he was suddenly stopped in mid-air…

Or… should I say… mid-_water_…

He looked around, startled, and slightly frightened as a large orb of water surrounded him and filled the air around his struggling form… And what was worse… he had no breath to begin with. He thrashed in attempt to get free, but the outside of the filled bubble only moved with him… contracting and constricting his lungs until the world around him grew hazy and his lids fell… the flame upon his tail ceasing to exist.

* * *

Cid paused as his brows furrowed, the odd crackled _clunk_ of Barret's body hitting the ground going unrecognized across the speakers of the cell phone. He looked down at the device in his bulged pocket confusedly before lifting it free of its cloth prison. "…Someone there…?" He asked hesitantly. He then lifted it to his ear, only to hear the crackle abruptly stop in a harsh crushing sound. Then there was a sudden rustle behind him, and he whirled around, eyes wide.

This place had given him the creeps the first time he was here too, when they were first fighting Sephiroth and his crazed 'mother'… but now… it truly felt as though there was something there… watching… waiting… He backed away slightly, and brought the device back to his lips. "G-Guys…?" He questioned at an almost whispered tone. "I think there's--"

But before he could continue, the phone was suddenly gone from his hand, his eyes flying downward towards the ground to see it cracked and broken beneath a small dagger. His head whirled around, only to be thrown back once again as a foot made hard contact with his jaw, pain searing through him as he hit the earth… A shadowed figure standing over him… a smirk… and then all went black.

* * *

"I think there's--" The voice suddenly stopped with a sharp, electric _crack_ and Elena blinked in confusion.

"What the hell was _that_?" She asked the phone irritably, turning it in her hand before hitting it with the heel of her unoccupied palm.

"Who was it?" Tseng asked, taking the phone before she actually broke it.

"I think it was that grungy guy…" She said, snatching the phone back and shoving it in her pocket. "What's his name…? Cid?"

"Cloud said the mechanic was frightened of this place before as well…" Rufus's smooth voice came from ahead, ice-blue eyes looking impatiently at them. "It doesn't matter to us what that fool is afraid of." But, as Tseng noted, Rufus began loading his gun none-the-less.

Until it began to shake.

All three pairs of eyes widened considerably at the sight, and Elena's jaw dropped when the gun and bullets began to split into copies of themselves… slowly lifting away and loading itself… until the newly-formed weapon pointed at Rufus.

But a spilt-second before the loud _crack_ of the shot went off, Tseng flung himself forward, toppling over Rufus, Elena gasping as blood flew through the air. Tseng dropped to the ground, clutching his side, rolling away from Rufus, who quickly sat up, turning to look over the man beside him. "Tseng…!" She yelled, rushing forward to try and help, but Rufus's original gun was only torn from his hand and shot through the air to hit the girl's neck, stopping her in her tracks.

Her hands flew up to grip her neck as the gun dropped away, her trachea crippled from the blow and air becoming suddenly scarce. Then, with another shot, Rufus froze, eyes wide as he watched the other fall to her knees… before he too fell into the searing pain of darkness.

* * *

Many heads turned at the sound of a gunshot, but only Reno and Rude recognized the sound's owner, the familiar and strangely unique sound of their master's gun going off ringing in their ears. Then the call of a distant comrade… and a second shot.

Reno glared at Rude as he pulled his EMR free, "I TOLD you we should've cared about Cid's distress!" He yelled before running in the direction of the shots.

"Wait!" Rude called out, moving to go after the other, but his body was suddenly forced backwards by his skull's momentum, as the heel of a foot cracked against his jaw to send him flying into the trunk of a tree.

Reno's feet skid to a halt at the snap of branches and his head whirled around to watch Loz lower his leg back to the ground, a wicked smirk across his features. Then the redhead's eyes locked upon Rude's body, slowly slipping down the trunk of a large tree… a piece of a broken branch jutting out from his leg…

Reno staggered back as his eyes widened, Loz's gleaming eyes locking onto his, before Reno glared, launching himself forward. But the brother only disappeared in a flash of blue, the redhead barely moving backwards in time to dodge a bullet aimed straight for his head. He looked around in a frantic and angered distress, before another bullet was fired, the redhead ducking to watch it sink head-first into the tree beside him. "Shit…!" He hissed, moving towards Rude to help the man up, but another shot cut off his helping hands' dissent, Reno instead lurching away from the other's body… And that's when he realized…

All he could do… was run.

He faltered for a moment, checking no wound of Rude's would be fatal… before he turned and sprinted out through the trees, legs throwing him up and over fallen trees as he plummeted through the branches of the surrounding Sleeping Forest, bullet shots following his path. _"I'm sorry Rude!"_ He thought as he panted, hand plunging down to grip the phone in his pocket, dodging unseen bullets. _"I'm sorry!"_

"Everyone!" The voice sprang loud from the phones in everyone's pockets. "We gotta get outta here! You understand!?" Reno's frantic cries of distress shook the forest, his comrades lifting their own devices to their mouths as they moved towards their destination at a panicked speed.

"What's happening!?" Tifa asked, worry in her voice.

"Don't ask questions and just fucking RUN! We've been duped!"

He could hear panting through the cell phone join his own frantic breath as he ran, eyes not even wanting to look back in fear of seeing his partner been brutally beaten or that giant _maniac_ right on his heels. All he cared about was getting out, and getting help for Rude, along with himself. He vaulted over another gigantic log, his eyes catching a quick flash of materia-induced blue beside him. "Shit…!" He snarled as he continued to run, a bullet whizzing past his head to cut through a tree beside him.

But he could see it as he ran, the light on the other side of the trees ahead, breaking through the forest's dark and sleeping hold. And as he grit his teeth, he flung himself towards it, turning in mid air like a cat to pull forth his EMR and deflect a bullet while branches snapped across his back and the light broke out all around his form. He snapped his head back to dodge another oncoming bullet, before twisting backwards and landing his feet upon the arid ground below, dust bursting forth to cover him up to his knees in a fine, brown film as he slid to a stop.

He just stood for a moment, panting… cell phone falling to lie beside his feet as he stared forward into the forest, eyes scanning for any signs of movement… but they were all gone.

Until the feeling of a power flaring up behind him made the hairs on his neck prickle, and his eyes widen, body twisting to have his gaze rest upon a line of black-clad figures ahead of him… An ominous wall of enemies, standing in a deathly row… hoods drawn up around their faces, save for the three brothers in the center whose silver hair shone out against the light and the giant shell behind them… The sign of the Organization carved deep into its white surface.

But just as quickly as he had turned to face the wall, the feeling of another life standing behind him caused him to turn back, EMR clanging loudly against the blade raised in defense, cold – steal grey eyes peering deep into his own, shattering his own emerald irises… and he lowered his weapon, only then realizing how much the pace of his breathing had increased…

Then the redhead's eyes scanned just beyond the other's shoulder and saw the rest of their team begin to emerge, Yuna and Tidus stepping out beside them… each member sinking out from the shadows… each drawing their weapons… readying themselves for the final, and ultimate battle…

"Where's Rude…?" Leon asked coldly, glancing sideways to meet the other's gaze, fingers working to load bullets into the back of his blade. But Reno's eyes only cut to the side, his fingers curling in on themselves.

"They got him." Reno mumbled bitterly. "They got him, and I ran…" He hissed, sounding almost disgusted with his own fear.

But the other only smirked in reply. "Time for revenge…?" Leon questioned, raising a brow, the other half of their forces seeping from behind the trees just beyond Reno.

Teal-green eyes snapped back up to look into Leon's, determination nearly searing straight through them. "Ooh yeaah…" Reno nearly growled, his wrist flicking and EMR unfolding, sparks shooting through the weapon.

Then his eyes locked upon the last figure to appear… and they immediately widened, a shudder passing through his spine at the state of his blonde comrade… Leon having a similar reaction.

Cloud's lips were tight, a stone-cold exterior only being pierced by the utter _revulsion_ shining through his mako-enhanced eyes… the cerulean coloration practically _gleaming_… Much like the green mako-energy seeping from his skin… coating and surrounding him in an eerie and almost venomous glow.

"This is it." He hissed, almost snarling. "This is where it all ends… Here. And now." As he spoke his deadly whispered words, his hand slowly lifted up, moving backwards… fingers griping tightly at the handle of his sword before swinging it forward, holding it securely within his hands, eyes scanning the others as they readied themselves…

And when all were prepared, weapons drawn and fear swallowed down to rest in their gullets… _burning_ there… Tidus moved into a fighting stance and let loose a raucous cry of battle, mirroring Cloud's words, "This is **iiiit**!!!"

The words ripped through the silence of the clearing, spurring the rage and determination in all members of the battle… both sides rushing forward instantaneously, the un-stoic calling out and bellowing aloud as they ran in, good and evil ready to spar in an immense blood-bath … Hoods fell from faces and weapons summoned as they clashed, Axel one of the first to collide, the metal of his fire-red chakrams clanging deafeningly against Riku's key-blade. Deep-emerald eyes burned down into teal, before he shoved Riku backwards, summoning up a long line of fire to follow the other. But Riku only dodged away in a spinning leap, Sora appearing from the air below, his keyblade cutting straight through the flames and diminishing them as he headed directly for the redhead, Axel crouching down in defense, but another stopped the attack before the brunette could make contact… Keyblade hitting Keyblade and identical blue eyes greeting each other in a lock of glares…

That is, until Riku called out to his brunette partner, "Sora, MOVE!" Sora's eyes widening as he jerked his body backwards, three sharp daggers flying by, only inches from his nose, lighting pouring from their tips as they struck the ground, another flurry of knives being sent down by a cackling woman, Riku putting up his keyblade in defense, deflecting them with ease. But when he stood back to full height, he felt his back hit that of his lover's… Sora and he surrounded by the Key of Destiny, Savage Nymph, and the Flurry of Dancing Flames… Eyes pinning them as they enclosed their invisible walls…

"Whoa!" Rikku called out as she barely dodged a giant vine, it's tip plunging head-first into the earth below, then she flipped backwards to avoid another, and another, the plants ruthless as they struck out like snakes… But her eyes could only widen as five fleshy limbs arched their backs, ready to strike, just before she ducked in a sorry defensive maneuver, their tips thrusting down upon her… but something else hit them first. She opened her eyes in surprise, looking up to see Paine's blade gleaming in a circular pattern over her head, slicing straight through the plants, until they fell… limp, Paine landing delicately beside her friend. "Watch your back…!" She called out over the noise of battle, Rikku giving a nod, before her eyes widened again, then swiftly narrowed in a glare, hurling one of her daggers out towards an enormous card, headed to slice her comrade in two.

Paine watched as the dagger flew straight through the thick paper, its halves landing edge-first into the ground on both sides of her, before the dagger flew back to its owner's hand. Her eyes locked back on Rikku, who only smiled brightly and threw up a peace sign, "No problem!" Then jumped up to let another plant crash below her feet, landing upon it to use the vine as a ramp, sprinting across it's arching back and leaping at its pinnacle, spinning in a tight spiral, weapons out to her sides to shred through the thrown up defenses of thick-stemmed foliage, drilling straight through to her main target… A blonde perched atop a floating card.

"Zexion!" Demyx called out in desperation, his water-spells doing next to nothing against the gigantic star being thrown in his direction. He could only duck as the ninja thrust herself forward, foot headed in a sweeping motion towards his head, the girl yelling out as her brown eyes shone out a determination she hadn't had since battling Sephiroth himself. But as she leapt up, hands clasped together to drive a pummeling blow downwards towards the blonde's head and widened eyes, she was struck sharply by a copy-cat version of Demyx's Sitar, the wind being whacked from her lungs in a swift blow to the gut as she flew backwards through the air, landing harshly against a near-by tree, Zexion touching down beside his partner, book sitting before him in an invisible stand.

Then his hand swept to the side, commanding his copy-cat weapon, steal eyes fixed upon his target, battering the girl as she tried to stand. "Get your Sitar back!" Zexion yelled as he stepped closer to the girl, Demyx giving a nod before running off to get the instrument, Yuffie trying desperately to escape from the weapon surrounding her. But a copy of her star was slowly coming into existence, her eyes widening as she watched it coming straight down from the sky, plummeting towards her skull.

Cloud leapt up into the air, flipping forward in mid-flight to add more momentum, his feet smacking the ground, cracking the earth below them, before his blade shortly followed, smashing the earth into large pieces in a seven-foot radius all around his impact-site… But the brother had leapt too soon for the blow to snag him, Cloud whirling around to slice through the maggot as he tried to strike again, but Kadaj only leapt over him in an arch, thrusting forward, ready to impale the blonde upon the end of his double-bladed sword… But his breath hitched, eyes widening as Cloud's Buster slid between the two, fitting perfectly, before he thrust his blade to the side, slamming Kadaj's shoulder and side roughly into the earth, cracking it again, leaving the brother to cough harshly, blood hitting the earth… Then Cloud's blade lifted above him, blocking out the sun, Kadaj's eyes widening in fear, the blonde's body glowing a vibrant green, eyes as sharp as his blade… before he thrust his sword straight through the air, plunging down towards the brother's heart.

But a gunshot later, and the blade's tip was in the earth only but an inch from Kadaj's hip, the brother covered in a cold sweat and panting, Cloud's eyes snapping to the side to see a smoking barrel pointed towards his head… Grey eyes staring straight into his own.

A tremor of hatred for the lion passed through his limbs, freeing his blade with a swift yank before snarling low in his throat, "What're you _doing_?"

"I just thought you weren't the _killing_ type…" Leon growled back, only turning away to spin swiftly on his heal and block an on-coming attack by Loz, stopping the tips of his metallic weapon only a few inches from his face, before sliding his blade sideways, spinning to hit the man away again, whacking the brother's side with the flat of his blade. "Just get to _him_--" Leon said as he tilted his head towards the man landing atop the giant shell… wing outspread. "--and I'll deal with _these_ morons."

Cloud straightened himself, Kadaj taking the distraction as a chance to disappear in a flash of blue, cerulean eyes scrutinizing the brunette. "You trust me to fight him…?"

"No." Leon answered as fast as his bullets. "I expect you to join his side, and prove me correct… Then perhaps we'll get some real fighting spirit on our side… Enough to kill you--" Leon smirked wickedly "--_and_ your monster."

Cloud's hand tightened around the handle of his blade, glare becoming strong enough to glow the green hidden behind his cerulean contacts, voice serrated as he grated out words between clenched teeth. "I hope you die."

Leon's smirk only widened, glare unwavering. "The feeling's mutual." And then he turned again to rush in the opposing direction, bellowing out a cry of battle as he swung his blade upwards, aiming for Yazoo as he flipped above his head, shooting off a swift round of bullets in attempt to snag him in the air, turning back only briefly to see the struggle of others' swallow the blonde whole… Cloud's eyes enough of a sign to tell where his true ties lied.

But Leon had to react quickly as a bullet was shot back in his direction, spinning to lift his blade in attempt to block, deflecting it, but before he could turn again, Loz was honing in on him, fist ready to impale the brunette with tipped silver, surging with electricity… But the air was forced from the brother's lungs in a powerful blow as another fist made contact with his ribcage, brown eyes glaring down upon him as the girl held her stance, letting the oaf fall from her clenched hand.

"Tifa…" Leon said in relief, before a flash of red and black landed beside him, teal eyes gleaming as they found their slim target, Yazoo only smirking at the new-arrival.

"Care for a rematch…?" He asked lightly, voice slithering through the air.

Reno only glared, EMR unfolding and electricity surging through its veins. "Bring it."

Then Loz lumbered to his feet, eyes an intense green, pupils thin slits as they focused in on the bartender, their looks almost matching in levels of hatred for one another. "So… You wanna play…?" He growled, Tifa pulling up her gloves tighter around her fingers.

Then Kadaj re-appeared… grinning viciously, his reptilian eyes gleaming with insanity as they looked straight into the steely-grey ones ahead. "I wonder…" He began, tapping his blade atop one shoulder. "Do you think that after this, my brother's and I can fuck you again…?" He asked the lion in a child-like tone, almost as though asking for candy… smiling maniacally and tilting his head to the side slightly. Leon's gaze only hardened, his revulsion for the other piercing Kadaj's skin, growling deep in his throat, before launching forward and swinging his blade back, the other two also leaping forth towards their chosen prey… the brothers laughing as they thrust themselves into the battle.

Sora flipped forward in the air, driving his key-blade down towards Larxene's head, the woman only laughing as she dodged, a pillar of fire shooting up from beneath the tiny brunette, the Key-bearer evading it quickly, but striking out again towards the woman who only flew backwards… Directly into an attack by Riku, his keyblade making harsh contact with her side, Larxene crying out in pain as the air was knocked from her, her slim form falling to the ground below. Axel's eyes widened as he watched her fall, running beneath to catch her, but she was only hit again, Sora's blade striking the side of Larxene's face, her body soaring in a deathly spiral through the air, before her path stopped abruptly, the two key-bearers landing upon the ground as she struck a tree, the trunk cracking upon impact and tipping backwards to fall behind her.

Roxas lurched towards her, eyes wide in shock, watching her body fall limp to the ground, blonde hair stained by blood… Before his gaze turned back to his counter-part, their blue eyes turning to frigid glares, both preparing their key-blades, Roxas growling before launching himself forward, Riku leaping up to defend his brunette partner, but stopped by a wall of flame that rose up between him and the enraged blonde, Sora moving into a defensive stance as their blades rung aloud from the harsh contact, Axel only turning fast enough to barely block Riku's keyblade, his feet sliding backwards slightly at the impact, Riku swiftly being pushed back once more, a speeding orb of flame flying directly towards the teenager.

Vincent leapt upwards, his gun firing off bullets in swift succession towards the blue-haired berserker below him, Saix's scar open wide in a thick X across his forehead as he roared up at the other, Claymore slicing to the side below the other's feet, before aiming directly up, his eyes gleaming a demonic yellow, hair reckless and nails sharp, growling deep in his throat with each strike, before a vine landed down by the nobody's feet. The animalistic version of the once stoic man raced up the vine on all fours, weapon un-summoned and eyes fixed upon his prey as he sprinted up the thick vine, Vincent noticing too late, Saix launching himself from the plant's arching back to collide with the vampire, fangs bared as they plummeted to the ground.

Vincent's back made harsh contact with the ground, gun skidding away across the dirt, hands gripping tightly to the other's wrists as his head thrashed from side to side, the berserker Saix trying to claw away his skin, growling and roaring down at the other, deathly jaws snapping, Vincent's eyes closing against the sight… Before his hands' grip tightened, eyes snapping back open to reveal a glowing yellow of their own, Saix's form changing almost immediately back to that of his human state, lurching away as far as he could with his hand still ensnared by the other's now clawed grasp…

Vincent growled low in his throat, yellow eyes staying locked upon the other's, his body changing beneath the squirming human's, bones cracking and expanding, hair blanching from raven to a pure white, growing out as did his form, skin sprouting a thick, deep-purple fur, face changing into that of a wolf's as he snarled, nails turning a deep-black and growing into talons… Saix shook his head in horror, squirming more and more as the Gallion Beast stood from beneath the nobody, lifting him by one arm, bearing his fangs, lips curling back, before he drew in a reverberating growl, letting it go as a roar that shook the very ground. Then he flung the nobody to the dirt, falling forward onto his front paws, roaring again as Saix stood, eyes wide in fear and Claymore swiftly being re-summoned, gazing deep into the jaws of his demise.

Yuffie cried out as the copy of her star sliced deep into her arm, body growing tired from the constant dodging, a sweat breaking out over her forehead and steps becoming shaken with each new blow. She fell to one knee, panting heavily, and only closing her eyes briefly against the pain before opening them again to look up into the eyes of the equally exhausted sorcerer. _"Come on…"_ She thought to herself, legs shaking as she stood, blood drifting down the cuts upon her arms and thighs, staining her clothes. _"One more attack… I just gotta… do one more…"_

Then she straightened, calling out her rage for the other as she sprinted forward, Demyx working fast upon his Sitar to summon up a thick pillar of water, but the ninja only leapt above it. Her hand gripped tight upon her star, holding it beside her, before the light of the sun flashed above her, causing her eyes to lift and meet the copy-cat of her star flying down towards her once more… But this time, she focused in on it, raising up her hand towards it, gritting her teeth, Zexion's eyes widening slightly in shock as she leapt up towards it, her body spinning to avoid its attack, the star's points grazing her legs, but her hand wrapped tightly around its center nonetheless, gripping it. "RrrrAAAAAH!!!" She screamed out in pain and rage, the cuts upon her arms searing as she slung both stars swiftly downwards, the two items dancing through the air, straight for Zexion.

Demyx watched in horror as the two plunged forward, but determination took hold and his fingers worked swiftly at his instrument, a gigantic hand reaching up. "Zex…! Get rid of the counterfeit!" He called as the hand moved up to wrap around—nothing.

Yuffie smiled in triumph, saying to herself, "Wrong one." And Demyx's eyes widened in distress, the second star going un-blocked as it sliced straight through his love's side, Zexion crying out in utter pain, eyes clenching shut as his scream pierced the blonde's ears, body falling immediately to the ground… blood pooling below…

The scythe split the air as it drove downwards, only to clang against the woman's blade, Paine crouching beneath the tip only centimeters from her forehead, Marluxia letting free a sound of amusement before three giant vines sprout free from the earth below her feet, throwing Paine up into the air, only to be hit by the blunt edge of a card, whacking her back down to earth like a simple, helpless fly. "Paine!" Rikku called out, jumping from atop a card and spinning out of the way of a vine to land beside her friend. "Paine, you okay…!? Come on…!" She yelled, the other wincing at the pitch of her voice.

"Stop yelling, I'm—WATCH OUT!" Rikku gasped at the other's yell, whirling around to block the oncoming card, shredding it in two with her knives, sharpened edges snagging her arms. Then Paine's eyes widened, and she swiftly shoved her friend aside, leaping up to run her blade through another card, the paper cutting her cheek, just below her eye, her body twisting as she thrust her sword in an arch, slicing directly through another card. Luxord's eyes widened in surprise as he fell through the hole in the bottom of his card, plummeting to the ground, a vine moving out to stop his fall, but one of Rikku's knives cutting through its thick base, letting the other fall.

"Now!" She called up as Paine landed atop a vine, the undead giving a nod, before both girls leapt towards the blonde, one with a sword aiming for his head, the other with two knives aiming for his chest, calling out as their weapons thrust forth, Luxord barely dodging to save his life…

But the knives left deep cuts in his side, bare ribs being exposed to the surface air, Paine's sword gouging deep into his opposing shoulder, the gambler's pain over-whelming as he hit the ground, the bones of his leg snapping upon impact, falling into immediate unconsciousness. But the women didn't have time to feel triumphant, a vine wrapping tight around each of their bodies, constricting them, before hurling them head-first towards the ground, a scythe quickly plunging through the air towards one, Paine's crimson eyes widening in horror as she cried out, "RIKKUUU!"

Leon's blade gleamed as it swung for the brother's side, Kadaj's form disappearing only seconds earlier, reappearing in a flash of blue behind the brunet, both blades digging deep into the back of his leg, the lion calling out his pain as the blow caused him to stagger forward and fall to one knee, using his Gunblade to support himself, before he had to swiftly leap back up, avoiding a lower slash to his stomach. Instead having the two blades drive head-first into his hand, crying out again before the same hand yanked free his Gunblade, firing out three swift rounds, Kadaj blocking two, before the third drove into his dominant arm. Leon landing again to fall to his knees, Kadaj gripping his arm, plunging the tip of his blade into the ground for support.

Green eyes glared deep into grey, before he grit his teeth, eyes clenching together in pain as he drove two fingers into the wound the bullet had created, Leon wincing at the sight, before he too closed his eyes against the pain, using his blade to help lift himself from the ground, legs shaking as the blood drifted down their flesh… Then looked back up to see Kadaj's fingers exit, his bullet held between their shaking tips before it was tossed away, blood rolling in thick lines down Kadaj's arm… the brother smirking through the pain… "B… Brother…"

Leon's eyes widened immediately, the glare faltering at the title, throat growing dry from visions of when he was captured… before he closed his eyes against them, shaking his head. "No!" He yelled, "I am _not_ one of YOU!"

Then it was Kadaj's turn to be shocked still as the brunette rushed forward, blade pulled back, trigger ready, before it was flung forward in a cleaving blow, bullets being shot in quick succession as he swung out towards the brother, Kadaj able to dodge the first blow, but ending up with bullets in his leg… then the second, but holes riddled in his non-dominant arm. But when he dodged the next line of bullets, Leon's blade thrust deep into his side, leaving a chunk of flesh to be sliced free, the brother screaming as he collapsed in agony, crumpling to the ground and blade flying through the air to land tip-first in the dirt behind him, leather covered in shimmering blood and white hair stained with crimson… eyes slipping closed as he snarled… "You… _are_ one of… u-us…" Before his body fell limp, falling into unconsciousness…

Leon then thrust his own blade into the ground as he too collapsed, trembling, beside the unconscious Kadaj… one hand gripping tightly to the handle of his blade to keep him at least semi-upright… Eyes only lifting at the sound of another flopping down atop the unconscious brother, Loz's limp body bruised and pummeled… The bartender panting beside the two, her clothes torn and leg badly punctured, a deep cut spanning across her cheek, a large bruise running up her arm, crossed by another thick cut… But as she rested her hands upon her shaking legs, she smiled, eyes turning to meet Leon's… "We… We're winning…" She panted, Leon looking over her like she was insane… before she lifted up a green, glowing orb… "And I nabbed a Cure materia…"

There was a sharp flash of a blade and Tidus was driven backwards against the dirt below, his spine scraping across its surface, the blonde crying out in pain, a long gash slashed across his chest, bleeding profusely… The angel falling from the sky, wing pressed close to his side, before it snapped open and he stopped only but a few inches from the ground… boots touching down gracefully… chuckling softly to himself as he smirked.

"Tidus!" Yuna cried out as she saw her love fall, eyes widening as he writhed, the predator creeping closer, sword flicking to allow the blood to fly free from his masume's shining edge. Then her gaze turned to one of abhorrence, hands rising into the air, staff in the center and pointed to the sky before a shining yellow light shot forth from its tip, driving through the trees above and through the clouds… until the light vanished and the cry of an Aeon struck the air, the mix of a bird's screech and a roar trembling the shell laying just behind the man, Sephiroth looking up to meet the form of Valefor as he plummeted down to earth.

The beast cried out again as it swept out its oriental wings, gliding to a halt beside the brunette woman, her hand stroking his face gently before her head tipped up towards Sephiroth and the bird cried out again, launching itself forward to attack… claws ready to _tear_.

But Sephiroth only let go a soft sound of amusement, smirking, before his wing outstretched and in one flap he shot directly up into the air, sword by his side as Valefor obediently followed, talons outstretched forward like a hawk – ready to strike – but also buying time for Yuna to heal her love…

"Y… Yuna…" The other choked out, blood sliding down his cheek as it formed in his throat.

"No… No, don't talk." She said soothingly, holding his hand with hers, the other running through his hair to push it from his face, before it lay upon his forehead… her fingers glowing in a healing incantation…

But then a breeze hit her, blowing her hair about and kicking up dust, multi-colored eyes lifting to watch Cloud rush forward, leaping up to scale the wall of the shell, his Buster Sword positioned by his side in preparation to take down his prey… Eyes watching as the creature caught up with Sephiroth… green gaze narrowing before he disappeared over the top of the Ancient's building, Sephiroth also dipping out of sight…

The woman below watched with terror-filled eyes as she listened to the clang of metal and the screech of her summoned helper, before the beast's limp body flew out from over the tip of the shell, Yuna's eyes widening and jaw dropping slightly in dismay as Valefor plummeted to the ground, skull cracking upon collision, wings torn and a thick gash roughly ripped through his body. "No…" She whispered, shaking her head. "No, please…!" She turned back to Tidus, he now unmoving as well… until there was another clang and the winged general flew out from above the shell, masume positioned in a line across his chest in defense, Cloud running across the top of the Ancient's building to hurl himself towards the other…

His blade swung back as his body lit with a blue flame that surrounded him, green seemingly igniting in the speed of his attacks as his sword swung back forward, blade clanging harshly against that of Sephiroth's, his flurry of attacks gaining more and more speed with each blow, hacking mercilessly at the silver-haired man ahead of him, Sephiroth's arms moving at a similar pace to keep the flames of his life from being doused. Then the man lunged forward, his blade barely missing Cloud's hip in an attempt to stab the blonde, his wing quickly folding in against his body, once more to fall in a downwards spiral, before snapping it back open, the battling masses below being blown away by the wind of his wing, creating a landing zone for the elder brother.

Cloud only smirked, before letting gravity take hold of him as well, his own body tearing through the air at an unimaginable speed, until a few feet from the ground a matching midnight-wing burst through the flesh of his back and shirt, blood flying forth from his feathers' tips, landing softened by the new appendage, eyes gleaming with the blue of mako-energy as he lunged forward again, only to make contact with Sephiroth's blade… the man matching Cloud's smirk perfectly, both going faster and faster with their attacks, leaping over one another and trying to impale the other with their weaponry, Cloud snapping off another sword to use two against the man. Aiming first for his head, then side, then neck, then he leapt and twisted in the air, landing behind the other, sword driving forward to aim for the base of his master's spine, Cloud laughing softly when he missed, the pure adrenaline running through his veins giving his whole body a tingling sensation he could only feel when experiencing pleasure with the angel before him… the battle driving his senses insane from the smell of dust and blood… the warriors around him desperately moving to escape their individual brawls…

Until he rolled backwards to dodge, springing up from the balls of his feet, thrusting his blades towards Sephiroth, who only jumped from the other's path, Cloud's eyes falling instead upon Reno. The redhead's eyes widened as they saw Cloud getting deathly closer, barely rolling out of the way to save his life, but not the tip of his pony-tail…

"Whoa …!" Reno called in surprise as his motion stopped, panting and eyes showing a joking fear of the comrade he once knew… "Calm down man, we don't need to go hacking off heads of who we're fighting for, do we…?"

Cloud's eyes scanned the other's form slowly, before his gaze flickered to the unconscious brothers Loz and Kadaj… then back to Reno, Yazoo standing just behind him… and Cloud smirked. "No…" He said in a simple tone, the click of Yazoo's gun making Reno's eyes widen and his head turn back to the brother. "We wouldn't." The other finished before he shot, Reno's body jerking violently as he tried to dodge, only causing the bullet to fly directly into his shoulder, barely missing his lung as he fell backwards, his opposing hand clutching his shoulder in pain. But when he looked up, his eyes widened considerably, before being smashed closed, the handle of Cloud's blade thrusting down upon him… crushing him like an insect…

Then green, absolutely _demonic_ eyes met, Yazoo's gun twirling about thin fingers before he rested it within the holster upon his thigh, smirks nearly identical as Cloud placed his blade snuggly against his back… Then Yazoo's head tipped to the side. "It appears you have an audience… brother." And disappeared as his smirk curled his lips further.

Cloud blinked, a look of confusion washing away his smirk, before he turned his eyes to the side, body growing still at the sight of Tifa's eyes transfixed by him… horrified… and smothered in disbelief… Leon standing just behind her, a wicked grin plastered upon his features, practically hissing 'I knew it' all by themselves…

Then her body twitched forward, a hand outstretching slightly. "Cloud… Cloud, it can't be… It's not--" But she was swiftly cut off as a thin blade pressed against the blonde's throat… pulling him against a firm chest with the flat of the blade… lips meeting Cloud's neck…

The blonde gasped softly, eyes rolling back as his lids fell, head tipping back to rest against his lover's shoulder… "NnnSeph…" He moaned softly, a hand lifting to cup the man's jaw, drawing him closer as his tongue tortured the sensitive nerves of Cloud's neck and shoulder…

"Yes… my love…?" The general hummed against his heated skin, Cloud's body shuddering against him.

"Can I fight on _our_ side now…?"

Sephiroth chuckled, amused by how the other's voice held a soft, _pleading_ whine… "Mmare you _ready_ to fight them…?" Cloud nodded, words lost within the sensations of his enhanced nerves… his master's fingertips teasing his sides… "Don't hold back for me… alright?" He hissed within the other's ear, hand and lips moving away from his object of desire, instead moving back to contain the blonde behind the flat of his sword, pressed close to the his chest.

Cloud only smirked, eyes still closed… "Mmwouldn't dream of it…" He hummed, the joyous feeling of battle filling his every pore… thrilling his mind… body beginning to build its green glow again… feathers of his wing trembling in excitement…

Then his head fell forward again, eyes snapping open the fix his gleaming-green gaze upon the two ahead of him, and Sephiroth let his blade fall, Cloud instantaneously bursting forward, his feet kicking off from the man's chest, hands reaching back to snatch up his blade and swing it forward, targeting to cleave off the woman's empty head, but it clanged harshly just before it hit, Leon having moved too quickly for the other to make contact, the lion's blade pushing Cloud backwards. "Tifa!" Leon called out from directly in front of her, trying to snap her out of it.

But the man just had to turn back to defend the entranced girl from death, the blonde grinning insanely as his blade swung forward at rapid speeds, Leon guarding to his left, right, then his head, rolling sideways to get away as Cloud's blade plunged into the ground, before it lifted and swung back towards Tifa, Leon reacting quickly, firing off a bullet to throw-off Cloud's aim.

"For god's sake Tifa, WAKE UP!" He yelled out, the call finally rousing her from her inner confusion and unsettled mind… But only in time for her to barely dodge another attack by the blonde, crying out in pain as a deep cut was set into her arm, a hand moving to cover it, Leon's eyes widening and body lurching forward, "Tifa!"

But before he could leap to her assistance, the thin blade of the angel planted itself into the earth before the brunette's feet, causing Leon to jump backwards instead of forwards. Grey eyes shot up to watch as the general settled his feet back down upon the ground, lifting his sword up so it pointed directly at the lion. "Ready?" He asked low in his throat, challenging the other.

But before Leon could even breathe, let alone answer nor move, Sephiroth had lunged forward, blade swinging upwards, attempting to slice straight up the center of the other's body, blinding Leon in a reflection of the sun…

Demyx fell to his knees beside his battered and bloody partner, eyes moving up and down the other's form, washing away the dirt and blood from wounds with gentle water forming just below his caressing fingers… "Come on Zexion… You can't leave me… Please… Don't leave me…" He said worriedly, voice wavering as tears rolled from his eyes, falling upon his un-moving love… the silver-headed boy's eyes closed, hair draping over half his face… body limp and seemingly lifeless to the panicked blonde's eyes…

Yuffie stood from the ground, star dragging across its surface, stained in blood and hair draping down to cover her eyes in shadow, legs shaking as she tried to take a step forward… Then she took another step… legs almost growing a little stronger with each one… shaking as her pace steadily rose… slowly walking towards the fallen and distressed warriors…

"Please Zex… _please_…" Demyx kneeled down over the other, forehead pressed to his partner's chest, tears rolling down the other's leather-clad skin… until the pain and sorrow began to be replaced… his heart and mind filling with hate… and revenge…

Her steps had become faster… eyes shrouded in black… clothes stained in a deep red by the rivulets of blood drowning her skin, black hair plastered to her face by blood and sweat… feet beginning a slow run… speeding up…

Demyx's body still… crouched down… eyes closed…

Yuffie's pace moving into a run, her arms and legs forcing themselves to continue through the pain, now covering the distance between her and the blonde in stride, star by her side, completely lifted from the ground…

Demyx's skin beginning to glow a faint blue, going unseen by the girl…

Her pace setting into a sprint… fast enough for an attack, world beginning to rush around her, eyes lifting to meet her prey, as she yelled out her pain and anger, determination and pure hate for the people who were hurting her friends, leaping into the air, star above her head, being held in both hands, body ready to smash the star's tip straight through the other's back.

Until she was hurled backwards, a column of water thrusting her up into the air, another quickly grabbing her from behind in the form of a hand, plunging her body down towards the ground. A piercing scream cut the air as her battered body was smashed into the soil, water flowing into it below her, mud seeping into her wounds, dripping into her eyes, star flying too far away to retrieve swiftly, Demyx slowly rising up to his feet, hair shielding his eyes, face emotionless… Until his hand lurched upwards, going straight into the air, a larger version of his limb shooting up from the mud, grabbing Yuffie's throat and squeezing it, the element following it's master's movements, rising her up further into the air, until her legs dangled a few feet above the ground, body thrashing wildly as she choked in gasps of air, fingers prying at the water that only let her hands slip through…

Until two fingers morphed into a snake… the cobra's fan unfolding from its slim neck, jaws opening to hiss threateningly, before it's form plunged deep into the girl's throat, Yuffie's eyes snapping open in shock and terror as it slid smoothly down her wind-pipe, the ninja choking upon it as the snake split inside her, filling her lungs with water, choking her from the inside-out… her body's motions slowly dying as she did… eyes fluttering closed as her movement stopped, hands falling to her sides, body hanging limp within the water-hand's grasp… before the liquid pulled out from her lungs, dropping her to the ground in a heap… Demyx falling to his knees, swaying slightly from his fatigue… before his eyes fell upon his unconscious love… pulling himself together to tenderly work at the other's wounds.

Riku batted away the ball of flame, the heat diminishing from the air before he launched himself forward, keyblade swinging back before thrusting forward, the teeth of the blade slicing past another wall of fire, Axel throwing up his chakrams in defense, catching the giant key within them, Riku's eyes widening as Axel smirked. The redhead spun his body in a tight spiral, Riku twisting with him, before Axel lit his chakrams aflame, Riku crying out as burns appeared on his fingers, eyes clenching shut in pain, forced to let go of his weapon which fell to the ground by Axel's feet, Riku landing a few feet away… panting, a powerful glare set upon the redhead.

But both their heads turned as a scream erupted from above them, matching looks of panic spread over their faces, until Axel's breath snagged in his throat, the sight of his blonde partner's leg pierced by the brunette's blade, Roxas's body falling through the sky. "R… Roxas!" Axel called out, un-summoning his weaponry, before sprinting forward, eyes locked upon his plummeting lover, before he flung himself forward, rolling to catch the teenager in his arms, looking over him worriedly. "R… Rox…" He barely breathed, green eyes frantically looking over the other's now cut and tattered form. "Roxas, please…"

"A… Axel…" The other choked out, blue eyes barely opening to look up at the other. The redhead gasping softly, eyes locking onto the other's.

"I… I'm here…! It's okay…!" He hushed, pushing away the hair from the other's eyes.

"Axel, listen…" The blonde said shakily, breath shallow from exhaustion and pain. "I need you… to keep fighting…" He said softly, wincing at the tear in his thigh. "Beat them… ngh-for him…"

The redhead's eyes widened slightly, breath hitching in his throat at the other's words… before he bit his lip and looked away. "Alright… I'll do it… But for you instead…" He said softly, eyes drifting back to the younger's face, the teen smiling slightly… before his eyes slipped closed, body going limp in the other's arms.

Axel held the boy for only a moment longer, before gently lifting him and resting him upon the ground, eyes staying upon the other's closed lids… until his emerald eyes cut to the side, gaze slicing through the air above his shoulder to lock onto his targets behind him, chakrams being summoned… "How dare you…" He growled, fire surrounding him, before he turned abruptly, screaming out his pain, whole body igniting with the anger resonating in his voice. "How dare YOUUU!"

The berserker growled, his nails clawing mercilessly at the beast's fur-covered hand, fangs driving deep into the fingers holding his thin form, crushing it slowly, constricting the animal's lungs. But Vincent's lips only curled back in a deep snarl, revealing his rows of blood-stained teeth hidden within his jaws, adding a swift pressure to the grip around the other's chest, nearly crushing his lungs between his fingers, Saix's animal-like features changing within the moment of breath being torn from his lungs, eyes widening and grip changing from one of a fighting animal to one of a desperate human-being, gasping in sad attempt for air, the beast only growling as he watched, before slamming the man's form down roughly below a paw, the impact pushing out the last breath hidden within the man's lungs, Saix's eyes rolling back as he fell into a deep oblivion…

Vincent's lips uncurled and paw lifted, before his head was thrown backwards, roaring aloud towards the sky, bones shifting below his flesh, fur peeling away to reveal the skin below, eyes darkening back into a deep red and roar ending, his hair changing back into its midnight coloration, cloak reforming around his shoulders as he looked down upon his unconscious opponent… panting softly… Only to turn moments after and walk to his gun, twirling it between his fingers before sliding it into the holster upon his thigh… Eyes slipping to face the two winged entities… the fallen angels battling in fast-forward, not even allowing a vampire's eye to follow their fight… And vanished into thin air.

The woman sprinted forward, her blade gleaming as it practically cut straight through the light of the sun itself, her attack powerful as her sword clanged against her opponent's scythe, sending the defending assassin flying backwards through the air, Marluxia gritting his teeth, another scratch of her blade appearing upon his arm, another notch carved into his scythe's handle. But before he could twist to defend, he was suddenly thrust back down towards the earth below, the woman's arms swinging back before throwing her blade forward, smashing into the man's shoulder, Marluxia crying out in pain, body smacking ruthlessly against the ground. But a gleam of reflected light above him caused his eyes to snap back open, lifting forward his scythe, vines sprouting all around him to encase him, the foliage being torn into by Paine's blade.

The assassin scrambled to his feet as the woman's frantic slashes tore straight through his green dome of defense, his hand sweeping up in an arch to push her back with another pillar of foliage, the woman's blade only moving to tear directly through the cylinder's center, the plant dying around her, but still having been successful in pushing her back enough for the Assassin to escape his dome prison, scythe being swiftly hurled downwards to spin towards her skull, the woman only leaping up to go straight for it, blade slicing diagonally to cut the weapon in two, it's decapitated blade flying off to strike the ground beside her, Marluxia's eyes widening in fear as she neared him… no defense, and nowhere to dodge.

Before he watched her eyes snap wide, a line of crimson floating up from her wrist, the twitch of her fingers causing her to drop her weapon, another bullet being sent through her leg, Paine wincing as she gripped it, gravity taking hold and her eyes widening as the air rushed around her, another bullet grazing her ear, shooting away it's lobe, the woman yelling out in pain, before she struck the ground, voice snagging in her throat as her arm broke… Marluxia only staring down from above her, eyes moving to beside the woman to see the brother walking towards her…

Yazoo's eyes were cold, face expressionless as he stalked closer to the other, nearing her writhing form, thumb pulling back the safety with a distinctive _click_, Paine's eyes lifting to see the barrel aimed towards her forehead, the woman panting heavily from exhaustion and adrenaline alike… before she let go one, long breath, eyes rolling back as her lids slid shut, head falling to the side, body relaxing as her blood sunk into the ground… Marluxia landing just behind the brother as he holstered his gun, green eyes still looking down upon her…

Until he turned, Marluxia paralyzed immediately by the intensity of the other's look, eyes widened in stunned silence, Yazoo's reptilian gaze glaring up into the assassin's… but there was a hidden pain there as well… One the man couldn't scrutinize for long, the brother taking a few swift steps closer before slapping him harshly, Marluxia's head snapping to the side, hair being used to turn his face back swiftly, before lips pressed against his own, eyes widening in absolute shock, electricity surging through him.

Yazoo only pressed closer, eyes closed, head tipping slightly to get a better angle before his tongue pushed past the other's lips, hands snaking around the others neck to draw Marluxia closer. The action quickly demolished the assassin's shock, his own body moving into sync with the other, one hand cupping the brother's jaw, the other pulling him closer by his waist, tongue swiftly taking control of the kiss, their bodies pressed close… before Yazoo pulled away and gripped him tightly, eyes clenched shut against his hidden pain, nails digging into Marluxia's back, hands shaking…

The assassin fell silent as he felt the other trembling against him… before he smiled slightly, one hand laying atop the other's head, stroking his hair…

But before either could speak nor move, their gazes moved back to where their leaders were battling, a woman's yells shredding through the surrounding sounds of battles and cries of falling foes and comrades, both looking to each other before rushing towards their leaders.

"Cloud, stop this!" Tifa called out as the blonde continued his merciless flurry of attacks, her body swerving away to dodge, not even trying to attack as the buster sword continued to barely miss her skin. First, a swing at her shoulder, then her neck, then he leapt up, driving his blade straight down towards her head, the woman moving to the side, and Cloud's blade slicing to match her movement, the woman crying out again as a gash was drawn across the top of her thigh, and she fell to her knees. But another blow was headed straight downwards, and she rolled, desperately getting out of the way, before jumping up to dodge a low blow for her rolling back. "STOP IT!" She screamed, tears forming at her eyes as the other jumped after her, both their bodies hanging in the air for a moment, Cloud's head tilting slightly to the side, green eyes blinking in a fake confusion…

"Why?" He asked simply, before twisting in midair, his blade following in a smooth movement upwards, Tifa folding in her un-harmed leg to avoid it being chopped off. "Especially when this is _sooo_ much **fun**…" He hissed, before smirking, blade going for the girl's throat, but Tifa's head snapped back just in time, her body flipping backwards in the air to fall back to earth, feet landing steady upon the ground.

"This isn't YOU!" She yelled back up, eyes now holding a solid determination, but tears still streaming down her cheeks. "This is NOT the Cloud I know!" She called up, her hands tightening into fists, ready to attack as she sprung upwards, Cloud's smirk only widening at the sight, his blade thrusting forward to be easily deflected by the side of her arm, before a punch was slung his way, his other hand not holding tight to the handle of his blade snapping around hers, holding the fist tight between his vice-like fingers, chuckling softly before throwing her downwards, wing folding in to follow after shortly.

His blade swung down to cleave open her head as her body hit the ground, but she called out the name of a materia, a pillar of water thrusting upwards towards the blonde, Cloud's eyes widening slightly and blade moving to block the sting of frigid water as it pushed him back up into the air. Then another call of magic and the woman was flying upwards, her body being flung towards him at immense speeds, her hand driving forward as she yelled out her rage, the Buster Sword's blunt edge blocking it, Tifa gritting her teeth at the pain, before her hand was shoved away, eyes widening as the blade was thrust forward, her other hand nearly being cut in two as it reflexively grabbed the sharpened edge of the sword, and she screamed at the pain, pushing the blonde back with her gashed hand, Cloud stunned slightly… staring…

The scream rung in his ears, eyes fixed upon the blood of her hand, irises flashing between green and blue, features caught in his shock… before he heard another blade thrust itself into flesh, his eyes snapping wide, mind breaking free from its shock, cerulean gaze moving to see the tip of Sephiroth's blade plunged deep into her shoulder, the man floating behind his blonde partner, glare pointed directly forward at the brunette's face and blade spanning from behind Cloud's shoulder, across the space between him and the woman, and into her skin… A face of pain and unconsciousness painted on her features… Leon staring from below her in disbelief… blood dripping from the wound to land beside his feet…

Then the masume's edge tipped downward, the woman's body slipping away from its metallic skin, falling towards the ground below, Leon's breath snagging in his throat as he swiftly dropped his sword and outstretched his arms to catch her… The two angels above slowly letting gravity drag them back down, Cloud's body being turned slowly by his love, green eyes looking deep into the blonde's worriedly. "Are you alright…?" Sephiroth asked softly, their feet touching down upon the arid ground.

Cloud swallowed… before blinking, shaking his head slightly and looking up at the other. "Are you…?" He asked, fingers lifting to drift over the general's cheek gently, Sephiroth's worry seeping away, along with his sword… the metal dissolving in his fingers… a hand lifting to cup the other's jaw, drawing him slowly forward.

"It's time to lay to rest… the _final_ piece…" He whispered, Cloud smiling slightly at the words, both their eyes closing, Cloud's blade dropping to his feet as he lifted both hands to hold his master's face, their lips meeting… tongues slowly moving past each-other's lips to move against one another in long caresses, Sephiroth's other, un-occupied hand moving to support the blonde's back, pulling him forward, their bodies pressing close, heads turning slightly to delve their tongues further… the hand once cupping Cloud's jaw now moving slowly backwards… running down the blonde's back, making it arch as their lips stayed locked… eyes closed… fingers twirling around and plucking-free a feather from the blonde's wing… going unnoticed… drawing back… his face showing a leaking pain… the general's heart aching… feather gleaming…

Until Cloud's eyes snapped open, breath catching in his throat as a swift gasp, lips breaking from his master's and body flinching, the metal of Sephiroth's blade driving swift and deep… the tip of his blade ripping straight through the blonde's heart and spine, the cloth of his shirt tearing as the masume plunged into the dirt behind him… the world around them all but ceasing to exsist…

The man's eyes looked over the other's shocked features… blood dripping down the clean silver edge of his blade… staining it red… his hand trembling behind the blonde's back… emotions hidden for centuries now threatening to leak from his eyes… his head moving down to rest upon the blonde's shoulder as a trail of blood ran down the blonde's chin… slow… steady… rolling across his skin…

Leon stared in disbelief… His eyes locked upon the two ahead of him… world seeming to slow down around them… stormy eyes caught between confusion and anguish… Tifa's body still laying unconscious in his arms as his knees failed him… legs folding as he collapsed to the ground…

Yuna stared in utter pain, Tidus's now-healed wound having stained her clothes… Tears rolling down her face silently, falling upon the sleeping blonde's tanned skin… her head shaking slowly… "No…" She said in a gentle breath, barely audible… "This… It can't…"

Crimson eyes looked on from the outskirts of the battle… pain still seeping through his features, no matter _how_ carefully he tried to measure them… gaze falling to the ground as his head bowed, raven hair shielding his eyes… Until his red cape swirled around him, wrapping the vampire completely, form disappearing upon the wind…

The teenager's keyblade dropped to the ground beside him, Axel's chakrams following shortly after… Sora's motionless body laying behind Riku's feet…charred from Axel's flames of revenge… the anger of having his beloved harmed by the redhead going numb within his gut… Axel's flames dying into smoke, jaw having dropped slightly, the once bustling sounds of battle having died down to silence once more… Their bodies having frozen by the image of a sword being thrust through the blonde's heart… it's tip disappearing into Cloud's flesh… the air filling with the deafening snap of his spine… World going numb…

Yazoo's eyes were wide in shock, lips parted by the horror of what he had just witnessed… His brother stealing the life of his only love… the feeling of a vine gently wrapping around his waist and pulling him backwards only barely being registered by his mind… The assassin's arms soon replacing the vine as he drew the brother into an embrace, nestling his chin into the crook of the brother's shoulder… "B… Brother…" Yazoo whispered softly, a tear rolling down his cheek, mind still numb… "…he's crying…"

"…S… Sephir--" But the blonde's choked words were cut short by a cough, blood forming in his throat… crystal-blue eyes closing, lids pushing free his tears… The hand upon his back gripped the cloth of his shirt slightly tighter, drawing Cloud nearer to his lover… The blonde smiling sadly… softly… a hand lifting to stroke the other's hair, swallowing down the clotting blood in his throat… "Don't cry…" He hushed, feeling the general's body shaking… frail… like a chilled child against him… beads of salted liquid rolling down his neck from the man's eyes…

"Cloud… I…" The man tried to say… lifting his head to look down into those soft blue eyes…

But the other's words stopped him. "It… It was always me… wasn't it…?" Cloud choked out, whispering to the man… lifting blood-stained fingers to caress the other's cheek… lines of crimson left behind… "The… 'final piece'… to their destruction…"

His heart was being suffocated alive within his chest by the clear-blue honesty held in the blonde's eyes… his words only tightening the noose… Sephiroth's eyes closing as he moved closer to the other, their cheeks brushing… Cloud's skin notably colder… "You… were _always_ the most important…" He whispered softly, his voice cracking beneath the crushing pain in his chest…

He could feel the blonde's hand lay upon the hand holding the masume… shaking as it gripped his arm… "Then… finish this…" Cloud whispered, his voice trembling in fear of the end… and sorrow for his love… "Live out your life… _free_… Live that dream… for me…"

Sephiroth's hand tightened on his sword's handle… shaking uncontrollably… blood warm as it touched his skin… tears cold…

"Please… Sephiroth…" He hushed, voice barely audible as it died within his throat, eyes sliding closed as his nerves slowly shut down… "…let me go…" His skin growing colder as it laid atop the other's hand… breath shallow and ghosting the general's neck… "Now…"

The general's fingers tightened further upon his blade… voice shuddering as he whispered…

"…I'm sorry… Cloud…"

The general's eyes clenched tight together, blood spraying the ground as the masume was ripped back from the earth… from the blonde's spine… his heart… Sephiroth's cold, expressionless face turning away as the blonde's blood splashed his neck and chin… Eyes… empty… Cloud's body falling through the air, wing's feathers melting away as he drifted down to the ground, his form dropping limply to the earth below, his head rolling to the side and eyes closed… blood staining dirt and cloth… pale, perfect skin dripping with red… The general flicking his wrist to let the blood fall from his sword, gaze staying still as they kept their distance from the blonde's body… head tilted down and hair draping over his eyes… unable to watch as his final shred of love faded away… his only threat…

The final piece… laid to rest…

* * *

Screams… blood… the gleam of swords… the shots of gunfire… It still echoed deep within the lion's mind… his dreams replaying the destruction of that day… nightmares… Roars of pain and insane glee, the world of battle whirling around his head, body tossing and turning to dodge their blows and make his own… spinning the sheets around his legs… vines from Marluxia closing in around him… drowning him… dragging him down into the black… water filling his lungs… blood stinging his eyes… calls for help and cries of pain bleeding out his ears… out his own lips… then another crack of a gun and—

He sat bolt-upright, panting and thrashing in his bed, backing away from invisible attackers until his head hit the wall, cracking bluntly against his skull, shooting pain through him. Then another loud crash and his eyes turned to the window, lightning striking outside, the flash causing him to flinch, ready for the pain of the bullet through his flesh… But silence and a deadly darkness only followed… The green-glow of his clock casting shadows over the folds of his sheets… His heart racing and lungs working to draw in pants…

Until he drew in one, and held it… letting it go as a long sigh, back and neck relaxing against the wall, eyes falling slowly shut… heart calming…

It had been three weeks since that final battle… Leon could still see the forms of his comrades running in fear as a corpse-like angel attacked them… no heart to hold him back as his sword took a life of its own… slaughtering everything and anything it possibly could… The Organization and Brother's not already defeated in battle having left the moment after watching their leader slay his love… Escaping the masume and summoned elements that tore away at the mystic forest… Leon himself having called out the retreat…

He felt a chill run up his spine as the image of their only hope falling to the ground hit his eyes once more… Most likely the hundredth time since the battle… Cloud's lifeless form lingering forever in his head… haunting him…

Then another sound from beyond the window, and Leon jumped, the crash of thunder sending fear through his mind… Until his eyes widened, another flare of light revealing a figure in the corner… and two glowing eyes…

He immediately sprung from his bed, hand shooting out to grab the Gunblade laying beside his mattress, whirling around and pointing it at the corner in which he had seen the specter of his nightmares. But as his eyes lay upon the nothingness lying in the corner, a cold hand wrapped around his throat, another over his mouth, both drawing him backwards swiftly, his back pressed flush-against another's form, eyes wide in horror, shocked into a still silence as a chuckle licked his ears… breath ghosting his neck as lips grew nearer… a smirk twisting the unseen… words slithering through the air in a whispered threat…

"_Miss_ me…?"

And suddenly, Leon's eyes burst open, head cracking harshly against the wall behind his bed as he lurched backwards, the pain making red spots dance before his eyes… head throbbing…

But his lids swiftly flew back open, head turning erratically to peer around the room from his position under his sheets… Everything still… Everything silent… Nothing out of place… and he let go a sigh… _"A dream…"_ He thought to himself, _"Only a dream…"_ his body growing calm.

That is… until his eyes landed upon an object foreign to his bedside table, a cold shock of terror ripping through his mind and body, eyes widening… the green glow of his clock resting across its rolling surface… hand reaching out… shaken… swallowing as his fingertips curled around the feather… lifting it as though it would break… it's black coloration sending memories of his capture flashing through his mind… along with the face hidden inside his nightmares…

But the very _alive_ terror filling his mind - that singular visage - was not one of an enemy…

But of a traitor…

And somewhere inside his subconscious mind, the lion knew…

This singular feather…

This one foreboding message…

Was sent…

From _him_.


	8. Bonus Chapters Teaser

**Bonus Chapters Teaser**

**These "bonus Chapters" (as I'm calling them) will be a wide-range of chapters that take place in parallel to the Tied to the Darkness Series, or during time-gaps in the stories. These will include – of course – my personal favorite pairing of Seph and Cloud, but also – for fans of **_**other**_** pairings – it may also include AkuRoku, Cleon, Seph/Leon, Zemyx, Soriku, and my personally created pairing – Marluxia and Yazoo, which I am VERY MUCH SO looking forward to writing. I have a feeling it'll be quite delicious. XD**

**But! To **_**really**_** make the story AND the pairing official, I have decided to be ultra nice to you fans out there, and not only post this notice on all **_**three**_** of my stories, but also give you a "teaser trailer" of one of the chapters I have in mind for Marluxia/Yazoo. I'm sure you'll love it. ^_~**

**And guess what else? It's right below this!**

**YAY! XD**

**So, hope you have fun reading, and reviews would be greatly appreciated. ^_^**

**Hope to hear from you all soon,**

**~JT~

* * *

**

The assassin chuckled as he looked over his prey's alabaster skin, cracked with the green of his chosen weapon of pleasure, fingers drifting down over the brother's chest, earning a growl from the elegant creature he had ensnared, a smirk running up the man's lips in response to the sound. But even as the one currently bound to the wall struggled, he could only think of one thing, and one thing alone…

"_How did it get to this?"_

It had only been a few days since the blonde had been captured and Sephiroth's… "torture" had begun, and already everything was being thrown onto Yazoo to be taken care of. The entire day he had been rushing around all three of the base's floors, gathering information on the enemies' plans of retrieval, working on mapping out the life-stream, and now, he was stuck watching Vexen, their first to retrieve, navigate that same map in search for new members.

"I thought you said you had a signature presence already…" Yazoo grumbled irritably. He was getting tired of standing there, watching a little screen flash green designs of the life-stream and a giant metal hoop do nothing at all.

"I did. Now it seems he is trying to escape further into the life-stream… Of course, I know this man well enough to guess his next point of travel, even when dead." The scientific mind replied. Oh, I'm sorry, _showed off_.

It was almost eerie how much of a resemblance the man had to professor Hojo… Not physically, but mentally, they were almost spitting-images of one another… and it gave the Sephiroth portion of Yazoo the chills. "Well, when you find him, contac-"

"There!" The man suddenly blurted, pointing a thin finger to the screen, a red dot appearing on its radar. "There he is… Our Assassin." Vexen grinning as he spoke. Then he turned to face Yazoo swiftly. "Go! Get Sephiroth, for only one who has been in and out of the lifestream is able to retrieve the dead. Quickly!" He was showing off his knowledge again… But what he didn't know was that he was also pissing off the Brother.

At that, Yazoo glared down at the other. He did not like being neither ordered, nor commanded as though he were owned by such a leech of a human being. "_Brother_ is otherwise preoccupied."

"Nonsense! He must-!"

"He must do nothing. Not for _you_, Number Four." But before Vexen could retort, Yazoo's eyes glimpsed the red spec moving yet again… and quickly. "Open it." He said suddenly, positioning himself in front of the large metal hoop, not much larger than the Brother himself, only really crafted to sprout one person at a time.

"If I open that, you will be sucked in with him! You can't possibly-!"

"Open the gate, or else we will lose him." Yazoo said bluntly, reptilian eyes glaring deep into the scientist's pupils.

"Tch!" Vexen hissed out, before putting in the commands to open the gate, fingers working quickly to plug in the "spec's" coordinates more precisely.

Yazoo's hair blew backwards at the burst of wind from the life-stream when the gate opened like an eye, gaze staring directly into its black and green depths, random strands of it almost reaching out for him in a sense, their 'fingers' lapping at his arms and hands hungrily, trying to draw the undead brother back into its open mouth. But Yazoo didn't move… He had been within this great abyss once before, and death no longer frightened him. Not after his elder brother had pulled him free through this very tear in its flesh, the man also showing no fear towards the entity he had seen many times before.

"How close is he?" Yazoo asked, taking a step forward, eyes peering deep within for any sign of movement, any shape or shadow.

"Very." Vexen replied, keeping his eyes glued to the screen… "Here! He should be there now!"

And at that, Yazoo's eyes caught it… the silhouette of a man floating through its waters, and his arm reached out swiftly, plunging deep within the life-stream, up to his elbow being consumed… then his shoulder… until he touched something, and couldn't help but smirk in triumph to himself. "Got chya."

But his eyes suddenly widened as he felt something begin to crawl up his skin, across his arm, and he took a step back, confused and deterred at the sight of vines growing up across his flesh, arm completely immobilized underneath their green skins as they grew closer and closer to his shoulder. Then his other hand reached out, gripping his encased wrist through the gate, pulling to get himself free, exposing his hand from the stream… along with a flash of deep-green.

Vexen only began to cackle behind him as Yazoo started to breathe heavy with fear, vines sprouting out all around the edges of the gate, creeping across the floor and gripping to its cracks… to the Brother's legs and the walls behind him, pulling something free. But then the head of a man breached the stream's surface, his mouth cracking open to allow him a large breath of air, his hand outstretching to grip just below Yazoo's encased elbow, pulling upon him until his foot stepped through the gate, landing steady on the floor. Yazoo could only stare in partial awe and horror as the man's body began to emerge, the life-stream screaming in anguish as he was torn through its flesh, tendrils of black gripping tight to his shoulders and hips, trying to make the Assassin stay.

But Yazoo's gaze faltered as he looked down to his arm, the vines starting to retreat, almost as though they were moving back within the man's very veins to escape… The man whose body was now stepping free of the stream's grasp… it's black hands of the dead crawling back into the darkness… vines leaving the floor and walls… the wind dying slowly until the gate's eyes were closed once more, leaving Yazoo disheveled and panting from the experience, heart ringing in his ears.

But then he realized one problem… As he looked back down to his arm, he noticed… the imbecile's hand was still holding onto him like a child would his mother.

"Yazoo…" Vexen started, grinning crookedly as he stood from his seat and walked over to the two, placing his hand atop the assassin's shoulder. "This is Marluxia. Number Eleven."

At that, the Brother's eyes lifted to look over the other, arm becoming irritated with being held, but the action he saw in progress only made a single silver brow rise. Marluxia… was bowing.

"A pleasure to meet you, Yazoo." And, just as smoothly as he spoke his words, the Graceful Assassin moved his hand to rest gently below Yazoo's fingers, lips moving to kiss the top of his hand, lips laying soft upon his flesh, only to leave in a silent smirk…

But the brother was unimpressed.

Marluxia jumped slightly and looked back up at the other as Yazoo's arm was wrenched away from his grasp, eyes still going un-met while Yazoo abruptly turned to stalk out of the room. "Don't touch me." He almost snarled. He had had enough for the day and needed to meet Sephiroth outside their captive's door in thirty minutes. At this rate he would be late, and he was sure he no longer looked professional after such a ridiculous experience.

But his steps were halted suddenly, only a few feet from the door, as something wrapped around his ankle, keeping him grounded. He sighed not even bothering to look down, nor turn around, knowing already that what was around his foot was most-likely some type of foliage created by the man walking towards him from behind. Yazoo sighed, exasperated with these antics… "Is there something you need…?"

"Well…" Marluxia started, smirking behind the other as he neared, "I _do_ see something I _want_…"

Yazoo's eyes widened slightly and he felt himself shiver at the words whispered beside his ear, the Assassin's breath running hot across his neck. But before any average human could've reacted, Yazoo snarled beneath his breath and whirled around, elbow in a course to plunge directly into the other's stomach… But at that exact moment, Yazoo's eyes locked onto the other's gaze, his breath being taken only for the briefest of moments, the sharp blue running cold and deep within his mind… piercing and analyzing his very existence within that single moment… and it made him shudder.

But what he also soon realized was how beautifully the other dodged his attack, the man's hand coming up to grip his wrist and pull him forward as he moved back up, the motion seemingly effortless on Marluxia's part, and Yazoo couldn't help but stumble into the assault as lips met.

Jade eyes widened considerably at the increased pressure, Marluxia's other hand - not still gripping to Yazoo's arm – moving up to support the Brother's head as the kiss became increasingly sexual, a tongue daring to try and pry open Yazoo's lips… which only angered him more.

Suddenly, Marluxia found himself on the floor, hand clutching his cheek, looking up with a gaze as sharp and angered as lightning to watch the Brother's once-bound foot touch back to the ground, slit pupils looking down upon him as though he were a mere pest just waiting to be smashed. Of course, the Assassin still couldn't help but smirk when he saw that he had the other panting. "Do not. Touch me." Yazoo growled, the words soft but jagged, being spoken only moments before he turned away yet again to head down the hallway.

But upon one of his steps away, his eyes widened, a collective growth of vines bursting forth from the ground around his foot, their backs arching like snakes before they all struck forward, constricting upon Yazoo's flesh, paralyzing him and tying his arms to his sides. Then the chuckle flowed up from behind him, the Assassin standing from the floor and walking closer. "Did you really think that I'd let you go that easily…?" He asked, the tone of his voice making it obvious that he was enjoying himself immensely, Yazoo struggling against the bonds, throwing an infuriated gaze of green towards the others eyes as he circled the Brother, Marluxia only smirking in response.

"Let me free." Yazoo commanded, snarling… threatening.

But his demands weren't met as Marluxia only laughed under his breath, "And why would I do that…?" He asked as he moved in closer once more, lips nearing the other's earlobe. "Especially when I've caught such a _tantalizing_ dish…" Yazoo gritted his teeth, closing his eyes against the feeling of the man's tongue running up the shell of his ear, a soft puff of breath cooling the heated skin as the other spoke the next word. "Now…" Marluxia whispered, fingers drifting up the other's chin, tilting up Yazoo's head before the Brother jerked it away to the side, giving him a look that could _kill_. "Care to point me in the direction of the closest vacant room…?" He said, smirking, fingers twining around the zipper at the top of Yazoo's cloak, undoing it slowly to reveal the skin of the Brother's neck and collarbone… eyes taking in every inch… already hungry for more.

"You're disgusting." Yazoo hissed between his teeth, gaze practically _burning_ with revulsion for the other, squirming slightly against the bonds constricting his arms.

But Marluxia went unthreatened by the other's serpentine gaze, his mind already set. "Then that should act as inspiration to find me a room…" He said simply, before slowly running a slick line up across the Brother's jugular with his tongue, Yazoo's head reflexively tipping back… the Assassin laying a kiss below his bitten ear. "Unless of course… you'd _wish_ people to see something so disgusting fucking you out in the hallway?"

Yazoo's eyes widened, the gasp that escaped his lips shuddering, along with his spine. "You…. You wouldn't dare it." He half threatened, half asked… almost afraid…

"Mmmno… _I'm _not doing the daring…" Marluxia said softly, allowing his plants to move ever-so-slightly away from the Brother's clothes, unzipping him further… the smooth plains of his chest now being unveiled to the cold air around them, their flesh rising and falling with his breaths… Marluxia loving every intake of air. "_You_ are."

Yazoo gasped again, only slightly louder as the stranger's heated mouth encased one of his nipples, the Brother reflexively biting his lower lip to keep himself from making any further sounds. _"This man is insane…!" _He thought as he felt Marluxia's tongue run roughly across the nub's hardening surface, Yazoo's body acting against his mind as his skin flared underneath the touch. "Ngh-! Shit…" Yazoo said below his breath as the other's teeth pulled at his sensitive flesh, swallowing hard in order to keep control on his own body. Was this moron really going to do this out in the middle of the hallway…? Where ANYONE could see?

"You're trembling…" The man remarked softly against the Brother's skin, the tips of his lips barely touching Yazoo's nipple one last time before pulling completely away, Yazoo's eyes watching as he stood back to full height before him, glaring venomously even as he panted. "From your body's reaction, one would think you're actually _enjoying_ this…" He said as he smirked devilishly, deep blue eyes gleaming with desires Yazoo did not want to help him accomplish.

"I'm not. _Trust_ me." The Brother grated back.

"Well then, am I to assume you won't help me in finding a place to properly play with you…?" Marluxia asked with a grin, moving closer to the other's face, Yazoo desperately moving his head back, his eyes sending warnings of pain that would ensue if the man was brave enough to untie him.

"Why would I ever take orders from scum like you…!" The Brother snarled, his shoulders twisting as he tried to free himself, legs and arms still ensnared, plants tightening back around him.

But the Assassin only smirked, his eyes telling Yazoo of his stubbornness immediately. "Fine then… I'll just have to try _every_ room in this hall until I find an empty one." He spoke, his lips moving close to the brother's ear once more, the final words sending chills through Yazoo's mind, eyes widening in shock… Until his body was suddenly thrown aside, shoulder crashing harshly into the wall, a sound of pain escaping his lips upon impact, the vines moving to tie his hands behind his back, releasing his legs in turn.

But before he could even think of looking for the other, locating the target to attack, a hand grasped above his elbow tightly, a new vine running around the back of his head and over his eyes, blinding the Brother completely to the world around him. "What're you—mmrf!" But another quickly grew to encase his mouth… except with this plant, something started to pry apart his lips, pushing past them to enter his mouth, laying ominously upon his tongue…

But all he could do was squirm and try to speak incoherent words to the man beside him, panic starting to take hold, body thrashing wildly against his restraints, until he was held still by Marluxia's hand, cupping his chin tightly. "Sssh, my little pet…" He spoke softly, brushing back the others hair, letting it rest behind Yazoo's ear. "You must be careful with the fruit in your mouth… You wouldn't want to bite it, not knowing what it is…"

Yazoo gulped… his jaw suddenly very tense around the bulbous plant acting as a ball-gag to his mouth, his skin's temperature dropping as he realized… this person was not like others he had met before… He had no restraint in getting what he wanted…

"But don't be afraid…" Marluxia continued, Yazoo clearly being able to hear the smirk upon the other's lips as the words slithered through the air. "This is just when the _real_ fun begins."

* * *

**And that's it!**

**Mwa ha haaa~**

**I'm so evil. XD**

**Lol**

**But! Doesn't that just drive you nuts enough to wanna know what HAPPENS?**

**Hell, I do… I haven't even WRITTEN this yet. o.o**

**But oh well… I have tons of ideas for these two, and I know they'll ALL be yummy, so I do believe you fans out there will enjoy them as much as I will… and Yazoo will.**

***evil grin***

**But anyhoop~**

**Don't worry about the wait, school's over now for me, so the new story (which has yet to be named… any suggestions? .;;) will be up soon. I SWEAR.**

**I'm really psyched to write it, so it shouldn't take **_**too**_** long.**

**But what's sad is the fact that this will be the SECOND chappy to the new installments into the story-line. The first is an answer to the question, "How did Sephiroth catch Cloud in the first place?" which a lot of people have been asking… So why not answer?**

**But, I think I'll shut up now and let you review.**

**I'm just so EXCITED! XD**

**Alright… please review, and I'll be busy writing up the next chapter. ^_^**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~JT**


End file.
